Faceless
by The.Not.Really.My.Name
Summary: Just another fanfic story introducing new character. Faceless are doppelgangers which can create new forms for themselves without using other creatures as templates, creating any form they want, which means they need to level up their new form in regular way. This is a story about 42-nd memeber of Nazarik which is Faceless. Simple right? P.S. jokes included ... sort of...
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Overlord or it's characters except my OC, which needs to be modified lately… or not.**

 **Also part of this chapter was used from original story (you'll know which one if read original Overlord).**

* * *

 **Faceless Chapter 1-1**

A gigantic table carved of gleaming black stone sat in the center of the room, surrounded by 42 luxurious chairs.

However, most of those seats were empty.

Once, every single place had been filled, but now only two were occupied.

One of the seated people was clothed in a magnificent black academic robe, edged in violet and gold. The collar seemed excessively gaudy, but somehow it fit the overall design.

However, the exposed head was a bare skull. Points of dark red light glowed in its large orbits, and behind the skull glowed a halo of black radiance.

The being in the other seat was not human either, merely a mass of a black, sticky substance. Its tar-like surface roiled and writhe continuously, never staying in one shape for more than a second.

The former was an Overlord — the highest-ranked of those magic casters who had become undead in order to learn the most potent spells. The latter was an Elder Black Ooze, which boasted the most powerful corrosive ability of the slime families.

However, they were not game monsters, but players.

In YGGDRASIL, players could choose their character races from three broad groups; humanoid, demihuman and heteromorphic.

"It's really been a while, Herohero-san. Although this is the last day of YGGDRASIL, I didn't expect you to show up."

"Indeed it has, Momonga-san."

The two of them spoke with the voices of grown men, but compared to the voice of the former, the latter's words lacked force, or perhaps it could be said that they lacked energy.

"You stopped coming online after you changed your job IRL, so how long has it been... about 2 years?"

"Ah — seems about right — wah, it's been so long… This is bad. I've been doing so much overtime recently that my sense of time is starting to go weird."

While HeroHero complained on his life in the room, bright light suddenly appeared and from it emerged hulking creature, around 3 meters in height, covered in plate mail with smile painted on its helmet. With high timbre which was not suited to its massive frame it shouted.

"JACK IS BACK!"

From the table he heard slight chuckle

"Always with theatrics…"

Now with normal voice he said.

"You know me man, games were made to have fun. Even if it means spoiling fun for others."

Changing shape to his favorite he continued.

"Glad to see you too Hero Mk2. Did you get some break from your work."

Now figure was close to 2 meters and clad in suit of leather armor while having smiling mask on face, sat on one of the empty seats.

"No, as I said to Momonga, I just managed to come for the last time to the guild."

"Wanna stay till the end?"

"Sorry, I got overworked and now I am barely conscious."

Slime waved his 'hand' opening menu.

"I'm having trouble staying awake so I think I'll log off first. I'm glad I could meet you two at the end. Goodnight."

{Player HeroHero Logged Out}

"Hey Leader, will you logout?"

"I wanted to stay until shutdown of the servers."

Mentioning to the guild weapon Jack said.

"Ok. Grab the staff and let's go!"

Momonga extended a hand to the staff, but stopped halfway. This was because at this moment — in the last few minutes before YGGDRASIL shut down for good, he realized that soon the glorious memories he had made with his comrades would be lost forever, like tears in rain. The confusion he felt over this made him hesitate as he struggled to come to a decision.

"Oh come on, I know you want it…"

"Voice of mischief as usual. When will you grow up?"

As he said it, Momonga took staff.

"I have the youthful flames still burning in my soul! Until they are extinguished I will not age!"

"Which means never."

"Heh it's true as I'm will be young forever…"

"But to other matters, where will you go now?"

"Eh… It's last day so… Command oh Great Leader."

"Then let's go to the throne room. I wanted to meet the end of Yggdrasil in there if no one showed up."

So they set out to the throne room. While they passed through long corridors they met few maids which bowed to them. Though they were not humans, but Homunculi, with total racial and job level of 1.

Near their destination they met group of maids and a butler. While butler were not conspicuous, maids were. It's true that no maid had the same outfit but the basics of it's form, still these took the cake. First was strict beauty with heavily spiked gauntlets, second by the look of her face was quite mischievous, third had plated maid outfit and face of indifferent person, fourth had camouflaged clothes, eye patch, scarf and rifle strapped to the back, fifth had revealing outfit with no visible weapons, while the last was quite short and had small antennas on her head. They were Pleiades battle maids one of the last line of defenses, however (besides butler) they had not much chances against invaders that passed to the ninth floor as their levels were in upper fiftieth.

"What was that command again? [Follow]"

Near the entrance to the throne room Jack asked.

"Golems won't attack us… right?"

"If they attack I'll be quite disappointed in Lucifer"

"Still that time it was fun and we tested that it'll be quite inconvenient for our enemies."

72 demons of Solomon, which was the inspiration to make the golems, but only 67 were created leaving 5 empty spots.

"That was golden age of our gild…"

With these words skeleton opened the gates to the throne room. Almost immediately after that he heard.

"Incoming!"

Dodging out of danger, or as he thought, Momonga found that no golems activated, while his companion was laughing.

"I wish I could see your face at that moment!"

"WHAT IF IT WAS TRUE?!"

"Don't worry I checked it before…"

And so they proceeded to the throne, near which was… Succubus in white dress with strange wand in her hands.

"Oh… Tabula got her another World Item."

Said Jack pointing at the wand.

"It's the end of the game so it's understandable, still why hasn't he come?"

"Maybe he…"

"Oh it doesn't matter."

While saying it Jack kneeled in front of the throne while Momonga sat there.

"So the greatest king sat on the throne while waiting for the end of time, which would commence in about fifteen minutes… As your royal advisor I would suggest to make the best out of it."

Momonga opened the Albedo's status.

"Want to read what Tabula had written there?"

"Sure… Why did he write so much anyway?"

Scrolling the text down to the bottom he read aloud.

"Overseer of the Guardians, blah-blah… Slut?"

"Where?"

"End of the text."

Momonga then noticed and thought about it.

"Isn't such backstory a bit too much?"

Looking at the staff he asked.

"How about we change it a bit?"

{Administrator rights granted}

"So let's delete it."

"Momonga…"

"What?"

"Tyrant… Using position of guild master to overwrite the setting of NPC… I APPROVE!"

"Now I feel guilty"

"Then enter something to be in peace."

"Like what?"

"Nympho…"

"That isn't better"

*pout*

"All right…"

"Momo-jiji what did you write?"

Scrolling the text there was new sentence.

"She's in love with… Momonga? Peroronchino had too much influence on you… Still it is the end of time so your secret is safe with me… more or less."

"No silly joke?"

"Why? It's still better than gap-moe lover entry. Five minutes."

Said Jack and summoned his carpet.

"What do you want to do with it?"

Placing carpet near throne he replied.

"I want to sit and as I can't create things in this form I summoned carpet from storage."

As he said it he sat down.

"Kneel before Us!"

And so NPCs in throne room kneeled.

"Seriously there were such command?"

"You forgot?"

"…Yeah…"

Momonga watched the clock on his hud and said.

"Less than a minute left."

"It was fun Peachman*."

"Let's meet up in the next Yggdrasil. Whenever it might be"

"Sure I'll have the same name as here if it happens. Start the countdown."

""10""

""9""

""8""

""7""

""6""

""5""

""4""

""3""

""2""

""1""

""0""

"Ehm… -1?"

"Strange… Maybe they decided to postpone the shutdown?.. Menu is not working? WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON HERE?!"

From nearby they heard

"My Lords? What happened?"

""What?!""

End of chapter 1-1

Momo=peach (sort of)*

* * *

Character Sheet (main OC)

Name: Jack-0-Face

Doppelganger

Racial: Doppelganger 15; Mimic 10; Greater Doppelganger 10; Greater Mimic 5; Devourer 5; Faceless 5; total 50;

Job: Actor 15; Rogue 15; Assassin 10; Ninja 5; Shadow Lord 5;total 50;

Status: HP 75 adaptable; MP 70 adaptable; PHY ATK 45 adaptable; PHY DEF 55 adaptable; AGI 95 adaptable; MAG ATK 40 adaptable; MAG DEF 65 adaptable; Resistance 85 adaptable; Special 100 adaptable;

Dragon Lord Form

Racial: Hatchling 15; Dragon 15; Dragon of Twilight 5; Dragon of Darkness 10; Dragon of Light 10; total racial 55

Job: Shifter 5; Monk 10; Illusionist 15; Grand Illusionist 10; Creator 5; total job 45

Status: HP 100; MP 100; PHY ATK 85; PHY DEF 95; AGI 70; MAG ATK 75; MAG DEF 100; Resistance 100; Special 100; In this form Jack has the size of bus.

Chaos (Demon)

Racial: Imp 10; Demon 10; Devil 10; Arch Devil 5; Chaosborn 5; total 40.

Job: Warrior 15; Elemental mage (fire) 15; Armored Mage 10; Battle Mage 10; Unholy Champion 5; Shapeshifter 5; total 60.

Status: HP 100; MP 90; PHY ATK 100; PHY DEF 65; AGI 80; MAG ATK 95; MAG DEF 55; Resistance 50; Special 90; Form in which first emerged.

Smiley (Vampire)

Racial: Vampire 10; True Vampire 10; Vampire noble 5; Ancient Vampire 5; Ancestor (Tremer) 5; total 35

Job: Assassin 10; Blood Mage 10; Blood weaver 5; Mage 15; Wizard 10; Shifter 5; Stalker 10; total 65

Status: HP 60; MP 100; PHY ATK 75; PHY DEF 40; AGI100; MAG ATK 100; MAG DEF 75; Resistance 65; Special 100; Usual form (guy with mask).

Order (Angel)

Racial: Angel 10; Arch Angel 10; Dominion 5; Seraph 5; Heaven Lord 5; total 35

Job: Warrior 15; Cleric 10; Priest 10; Paladin 10; World Champion 5; Shifter 5; Templar (God of War) 5; Slayer 5; total 65.

Status: HP 100; MP 60; PHY ATK 80; PHY DEF 100; AGI 85; MAG ATK 40; MAG DEF 100; Resistance 60; Special 100;

Other quite a lot (crafters)

Faceless job allows user create a lot of characters in which said user can transform, however user will be limited in transforming, need xp to level new characters and complete quests/achievements in order to upgrade job level.

Special abilities in all forms: can temporarily change job shapeshifter to some other low-mid tier jobs while maintaining form has cooldown of 4 hours after which changed job can be reverted back to shapeshifter or changed to some other, in doppelganger form shapeshift ability is not available. Cooldown between form change 6 hours with 4 charges (can change 4 times but to gain charge need wait 6 hours) changing from any form to faceless and vice versa cost 1 charge, between forms 2 charges.

* * *

 **A/N**

 **Hi I'm new on this site (still read here a few stories in past few months) as well as writing, and English is not my native language so there bound to be mistakes.**

 **Here are explanations to some skills.**

 **Devourer skill is used when fighting enemies in close combat, while enemy has organic matter(undead are also included, spirits are not affected at all)dealt damage will be used for regeneration of user hp and mp (half each) and give [Weakened] debuff to target, however while fighting inorganic entities (golems,mechs) each attack cost additional health and mana (spells are not included) and give stacked debuff [Decompose] which can be rid of by fire/lightning/acid/ice, however after killing said creature part of used hp & mp will be restored. Using this skill can bring hp & mp over regular parameters at the cost of food but not bigger than three times for health i.e max hp=50 over hp=150 and five times for mana i.e. max=50 over = 250 or half of over amount to both (75 and 125 for hp and mp). However using only on mana generates debuff known as twisted mind (can see what's not there) and when solely on health overeating(lowers agility after over/2 by percentage up to 50%). Creator skill can create all sorts of items and creatures for a limited time, but for enormous amount of mana they can be made permanent, for creatures however it doesn't mean that they will be friendly to caster. For them not running amok you need display your power (if you summoned creature while having low mana and made it permanent you'll lose control over it if you have less mana then needed for it's summoning after said summoning like you created goblin level 1 for summoning temporary you need 5 mana for permanent extra 25 after summon and extra 30 after it was made permanent). If you failed then it'll attack you or anything else in it's range of sight until you use that extra mana + 50% on it. Some creatures will not attack you even if you have insufficient mana(non-aggressive animals and the like), if you have someone of the same race but higher tier in your party you may summon them, however they will not be controlled by caster. i.e Summoning lesser vampire while you have ancient vampire in your party will force lesser vampire submit to ancient but not if it's the same rank even if level is higher. Job Unholy Champion is granted exclusively to Demon race which killed god, after which they will receive quest. If they are unsuccessful in it they will start at level 1 (later 20) demon and lose all their gear, which means not much players decided to pass it. Slayer granted to any race if they killed god without aid of summons/companions, however this job is weaker than unholy champion and forbids any magician jobs (except priest/cleric). Unholy Champion doesn't have such restriction.**

 **Edited: changed log off to logout (thanks Don Orbit), World Savior to World Champion mistook job and item**

 **Edit 2: Slayer job forbids any magic classes (except priest/holy type), however if you know spells you could use them for twice the price and half the power (divide by 2 or muliply by 2). Unholy champion weakens the power of healing/holy spells by 2, and incresases the cost of mana by 2 and spell power by 1.5.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Overlord, it's characters or YenPress (except my OC), else I'd choose another name for the latter.**

* * *

 **Faceless Chapter 1-2**

""What?!"" this word was echoed throughout the throne room. Neither of them knew what happened except that server didn't shut down or that the menu function isn't working.

"My lords can I know what happened? Did we-" as Albedo wanted to ask something else she was interrupted.

"Nah everything is cool… except … let's say minor inconvenience like GMs are not responding… now it's not cool." Said Jack interrupting her. Still NPCs didn't have any voice before except some pre-recorded messages.

While thinking about that Jack decided to look around the room. Everything was quite ordinary, except feeling of moving lips under his mask, which was quite strange. While thinking about some unrelated to current situation, matter, he decided to ask his old friend.

"Hey Skullface can you access GMs?" and looking for any reaction from Momonga.

"No I can't contact them, also why Skullface?"

"Just because it's fun." Said doppelganger(vampire), taking off his mask. "So how do I look?"

"You are more interested in your looks than this situation?" Asked skeleton while trying to understand what did he mean by that. "Why do you make funny faces right now?" and then he understood. His face was moving. So he decided to confirm that it was not only accessible to players. "Albedo give me status report."

"Yes my lord! Currently Floor Guardians are stationed on their floors. No reports of anything abnormal. Do I need to-" and again she was interrupted.

"Not now. Sebas."

"Yes master Momonga!"

Thinking about what to do next he said. "Sebas you are to scout around Nazarik for any lifeforms in 1 km radius, also report back after this. You can take one of Pleiades with you. Do not attack other party, and if possible try to establish contact with them. Return after one hour or if attacked."

"Understood!"

"Albedo"

"Yes!"

"Come here."

"Y-Yes!"

Succubus came near the throne, then asked "What can I do for you lord Momonga?"

"Give me your hand."

She stretched her arm towards skeleton. Momonga took her arm in his and started searching for her pulse. After finding it he noticed that succubus started fidgeting, so he quickly withdrew his arm from hers.

"Sorry Albedo. I forgot that as undead I can harm the living." While thinking how to turn off this ability he found that it was easily achieved through just slightly concentrating on it.

"Don't worry milord it was not painful." Said clearly blushing succubus.

While thinking about it Momonga asked.

"A-Albedo, c-can I touch your breasts?"

""Heh?"" was the reply of s/v(d) duo.

"Now it's discrimination! Not only you ignored your friend in front of you, but you also decided that groping succubus is better than groping vampire! And you call yourself undead…"

"Hah?" after such sentence overlord could only stare dumbfounded at the creature on carpet.

"Buuut it's understandable. If something I'll be just behind the doors okay?" Smirked Jack.

"You just misunderstood!" Momonga cried "It's for the sake of experiment!"

"Like will bonehead get a boner?"

"…That also…" now it was time for succubus to be dumbfounded.

"How about we proceed with 'experiment' after we get report from Sebas?"

"Yes that's good idea. Albedo, gather all guardians on the sixth floor in Coliseum. I'll greet Aura and Mare myself."

"As you command."

"Now let us go to-"

"-Train! Oh can we also go for a snack?"

"Not now." Chuckled skeleton " if you want you can eat something from your inventory."

"I'm not as hungry as you think I am! I'm just a glutton which loves tasty things." Said eternal child. "besides It was just for experiment"

"Like?"

"Who will eat more?"

"Alright but first training."

"Which is also experiment..."

"Albedo we are going so should you." and with that he teleported to the Coliseum.

"Yep you can have your honeymoon later." Said mischievous entity while teleporting after guild master, leaving blushing succubus behind.

Just after teleporting he heard skeleton sighing.

"Well teleportation through items is working, time to check magic."

"And Shapeshifting" Said overexcited doppelganger changing his form to that of demon.

"Really now?"

"Hey I have quite good magic in all forms but using this is much more fun!"

With that sentence tall vampire become quite large metal clad demon.

"Besides I like myself in any form" Said chunk of metal in quite low timbre.

"Your voice… changed?" after hearing that knight said.

"You are right. Interesting what voice will have my other forms?" As talk progressed they arrived at entrance to arena.

Entering the arena they heard someone shouting and then landing on the floor of the arena.

"Welcome Momonga-sama, Jack-sama, to underground sixth floor of Nazarik! What brings you here?"

Asked curious child, well at least on outside.

"Training and experiments!" Shouted overzealous metalhead while laughing like a maniac.

"Sorry for intrusion Aura." Said humble(?) skeleton.

"N-no you are not intruding you are lord of the Nazarik and all supreme beings so you don't need to ask or apologize for it!" Said dark elf while looking around.

"Oh am I lord of all? Or am I master of none?" Asked hulking creature while laughing. "Glad to meet you Aura, but where is Mare?"

Still not finding him anywhere Aura shouted to the VIP box "Mare get down here now!"

"I can't onee-chan" said quite meek voice.

"Our lords visited us and you are making them wait for you. Get down here now!"

"I got it!" Said small figure and jumped from VIP box.

"Hurry up!"

"Oh come on Aura he's a mage don't expect him run as fast as you without buffs."

"But he's making you wait…"

"Skeletons don't care, and I'm forever young so we can wait a bit."

"You are forever kid. That doesn't mean that you are immortal."

"Said eternal virgin." Jack smiled. "You guys are overflowing with energy so how about some training?"

"Yes we will organize training grounds" said Aura.

"What will you test now?"

"I thought about summoning elementals and basic magic."

"Yep can you leave earth one for me?"

"Want to spar with it?"

"Yes, now I think about it, Aura, Mare want to fight elemental?"

Aura's eyes shimmered for this perspective "Can we?"

"Yes, why not?"

"Sister I just remembered…"

With sinister smile Aura took Mare "Let's go! When again could we spar against creatures summoned by Supreme Beings?"

Hearing that Momonga activated one of staff jewels which summoned fire elemental.

"Fire elemental attack twins."

So twins attacked it, while Aura attacked in close combat, Mare supported her.

"It doesn't stand a chance, right?"

"Yes, now let's cast some spells at training dummies shall we?"

While they were fighting dummies (obliterating some of them completely).

* * *

Somewhere on 7th floor

Albedo and Demiurge talked among themselves

"Only two creators are left with us..."

"What do you mean by that?"

"They may leave us just like the rest of Supreme Beings."

"They will not! Lord Momonga will never leave us!"

"He may, but not by his own will."

"Then what should we do?"

"I'll tell you and other Guardians when we all get to the arena."

* * *

Meanwhile on the 3rd floor.

Child in quite lavish clothes searched for some 'items'. After learning of meeting between all Guardians and last Supreme Beings she searched for them.

"Aha! Found it!" With such happy voice she quickly grabbed these two items and stuffed them in her supposed chest area. Now having proportions not fitted to her small height, she grabbed umbrella and casted [Portal] in order to be first at the meeting.

When she emerged satisfied by herself she exclaimed " Oh it seems I'm first to get here."

Looking for her master she heard something that darkened her joyous mood.

"No you are second."

* * *

Few minutes before...

6th floor

[ _Hey is {Message} working?_ ] Asked bored, from massacring dummies, entity.

[ _Yes I can hear you. Do you think we can communicate with NPCs using it?_ ] Answered robed figure.

[ _Only one way to find out. You call Sebas, I'll call one of my creations._ ]

Saying that metal-clad creature casted [Message] to communicate with Spy-master.

[ _Hey Snake, Heard about guardian meeting?_ ]

[ _My lord! Yes I heard about it. I'll be there in a few seconds._ ]

"My lord, your servant arrived!" With these words leader of 'Black Hand Order' emerged from the entrance. It was creature made completely of black matte metal. Covered in black armor, or how their lord called 'Stealth Suits', this creature was around 1 meter 80 centimeters, with rifle strapped to his back, covered in small pouches, containing a lot of explosives, and retractable blades integrated in it's arms and legs. It was Scouting unit S-6253 or 'Snake'.

'Black Hands' were group of assassins specialized in taking out enemies from distance and in close combat. Their HQ was located on 2nd floor of Nazarik in catacombs, therefore their leader was considered Floor Guardian, despite another Guardian, Shalltear, being Guardian of 1st till 3rd floors.

"Any intruders?"

"No enemies were found. Permission to speak freely?"

"Granted."

"Despite being powerful, Sebas is not suited for reconnaissance duty. There were better candidates like Eight-Edge assassins, or other creatures with sneaking or stealth abilities. Why would you order him to scout?"

Thinking about it Jack replied

"First he's human in appearance, second he doesn't look threatening, third he can easily beat most enemies to a bloody pulp, fourth he is better diplomat than most other guardians, meaning he won't attack and ask later. Also Momonga told him to do it."

Turning to Momonga he then asked.

"So what did he find?"

"Plains..."

"And swamp?"

"No... only grassy plains with no hills or trees. He'll be here soon and will tell everyone about his findings then."

"Oh... OK."

Meanwhile twins already finished elemental so Momonga decided to talk with them.

While the trio talked, Jack asked his creation.

"How are your forces?"

"They are ready for deployment, do you have any tasks?"

"Not now. Keep them ready for any intruders. If any found capture if possible, if not kill."

"Acknowledged."

Nearly immediately portal opened through which small, pale child in lavish clothes and chest not suited for her age emerged.

"Oh it seems I'm first to get here."

Meeting her gaze Snake chuckled. "No you are second."

* * *

 **A/N**

 **Hi it's second chapter in quite short time, so no questions were asked, I hope?**

 **Anyway about creations. There are two of them, one is Snake the automaton, while other will be introduced in the next chapter (spoiler pixie spoiler). Both are 100 level.**

 **Here are stats for Snake. (Yep inspired by Metal Gear)**

 **Name: S-6253 (Snake)**

 **Racial levels: Automaton 10; Clockwork 10; Sahelenthropus 5; total 25**

 **Job levels: Rogue 15; Gunner 10; Assassin 10; Sniper 10; Stalker 10; Ninja 5; Demolisher 5;**

 **Brawler 10; total 75**

 **Status: HP 85; MP 40; PHY ATK 95; PHY DEF 75; AGI 95; MAG ATK 30; MAG DEF 100; Resistance 75; Special 80.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer as usual: I don't own Overlord, Overlord 2, or Overlord, the same goes for characters (except my OC), else Overlord 3 (game) would be already complete and published.**

 **Some stuff was adapted (sort of) to this story from another stories/movies/games so there shoud be some resemblance between this story and others.**

 **WARNING! Gore ahead. Sort of...**

* * *

 **Faceless Chapter 1-3**

Looking at surprised vampire Aura decided to add remark.

"Or fourth as we were already here." she mentioned to Mare. "Besides it's rude to use [Gate] just for transferring between floors. You could just run here like Snake did."

Ignoring her remark Shalltear advanced to overlord and hugged him, or at least tried, as she was left hanging on her hands, which were tightly grasped around said creature's neck.

"My lord, my-" as she wanted to say something she was interrupted by demon standing not far from her.

"Hey now I take my previous words back, you really don't care who to grope as long as they have big ones." Smiled Jack while waiting for some retaliation, however what came next was much more fun.

"Fake boobs."

Flustered vampire quickly released her grasp and started verbal fight with dark elf. While they were insulting each other, new Guardian arrived.

"What. Are. You. Doing. In. Front. Of. Our. Lord?"

""She Started First!""

"Aura, Shalltear. Enough!" Said Momonga. "Glad you came Cocytus."

"I. Came. Immediately. After. Receiving. Your. Summons. Lord. Momonga."

"How is your life? Anything interesting on your floor?"

"Nothing. Out. Of-"

"Psst. Momo I'm going for a break." said Jack vanishing in thin air.

While not everyone was present he decided to go for a snack. Changing his Shifter class to cook he grabbed field kitchen from inventory and started on his simple, yet tasty dishes, away from prying eyes. Fortunately this item had a lot of ingredients in it's storage.

While he cooked, other guardians, namely Albedo an Demiurge already arrived and started giving their reports on, well anything abnormal or on another hand nothing. Soon arrived Sebas and explained what he found on surface, which was already heard by him in earlier report to Momonga. Hearing ideas about new camouflage for Nazarik brought him slight smile when Albedo got scolded. After it come pledge of loyalty and how Guardians see them, which surprised both Jack and Momonga. Jack was viewed as mischievous and slightly irresponsible person, which nevertheless possessed high value on honor amongst his trusted companions, which was more or less correct, while Momonga was viewed as some sort of entity which never makes mistakes and know everything. After giving speech Momonga teleported away leaving Guardians to their devices. Jack returned to arena with his freshly cooked hamburgers and asked.

"Anyone want some snacks?" Which of course was quite strange, hearing nearly immediately after such show of power. "Come on, food is getting cold." Which was quickly answered by cheerful Aura.

"Sure. Thank you."

"Anyone else?"

And so guardians, except Shalltear and Snake, took some food.

"Hey why Shall is not coming?"

"Indeed. Shalltear. Why. Are. You. Still. Kneeling?"

"I just-"

Ignoring speech of perverted vampire and then insults of jealous succubus, which later become some sort of verbal battle, Jack and other guardians munched on their snacks.

"So what are you going to do next?"

"As you heard lord Momonga we will increase our defenses in case of attack. Then we will probably start sending scouting parties in the immediate vicinity."

"Nah, after that I mean. We will need resources sooner or later. Hope there are some sort of civilized beings. What foods they may have created?..." mused demon to himself.

"Now I think of you as a glutton my lord." said Demiurge.

"You can joke?! Well anyway you need take your commands from Albedo and Glorious Leader agreed on my experiment about who will eat more. I'm off." with such parting words Jack moved to Black Hands' HQ.

* * *

"What do you think about him Demiurge?" asked Snake.

"While I can't completely grasp plans of our liege, I also can't understand what lord Jack is thinking."

"Once I overheard that other Supreme Beings called him child of chaos."

"Why was that?"

"Probably about pranks and being always uncontrollable. While he himself said something about having fun."

"Well, Albedo can your fight with Shalltear wait? You still need to assign what needs to be done..."

* * *

Meeting with Momonga was quite fun. First it was just like king listening to his subjects, then opinions on their ruler, and after small snack including verbal cat-fight between Albedo and Shalltear. Overall day was quite interesting, still he needed to check on Pixie, small and very mischievous fairy.

"Pixie you there?" Answer on this question was golden unicorn with snake-like tail, running in him and then exploding into shimmering snowflakes. ' _Didn't know that we can create such illusions_.'

"Hello Master!" exclaimed tiny creature. " What brings you here?"

"Just checking on another child in our little dungeon." Smiling under helmet he then threw her tiny burger. "Fairy portion, will not even sustain fairy."

"Unless we shrink even more."

"True."

"So I heard from Snake that something happened..."

"No more Yggdrasil, new place for mischief, new food to explore!"

"New people to prank!"

 _Oh yes, in her character sheet I made her prankster, interesting what will she do when we meet some natives in this world._

* * *

Few days passed.

Momonga was quite fed up with being leader, so he decided to go for a walk, which ended in quite strange additional goal in Demiurge journal, excited Albedo and rumor about new monster, possibly summoned creature of Jack.

Momonga sat on a chair while trying to figure out how to use mirror of remote viewing. Behind him stayed Sebas, while not far from them Jack was thinking about what to do after this few hours staring at the mirror. Suddenly Momonga exclaimed "At last" he finally found way to change zoom level. From behind he heard clapping.

"Congratulations lord Momonga."

"Yeah... congrats... now you can change zoom level while searching for something, plus five to perception."

"Jack maybe less remarks? Sebas you can go for a break I already got this."

"Role of a butler-"

"Yes-yes we already know Sebas it's just that you are too similar to Touch-Me in some ways, still breaks are good for everyone."

"Village... What's that a festival?" Asked lich finding village.

"No, it is more like an attack"

"Why? Is there plaque or some raid?"

"Let's see" increasing zoom he found villagers slaughtered by knights.

"Yay, Slaughterhouse! Need only add hockey mask to this knights."

"Still why would they do that. Maybe they are from different nations?"

"Less thinking. Will we check it or not?"

While Momonga thought about it Jack already casted [Message]

[ _Hey Snake organize few guys from your unit and wait for further orders._ ]

[ _Enemies in vicinity?_ ]

[ _Secret..._ ]

While thinking about some unrelated matter, skeleton ordered.

"Sebas go find Albedo and tell her to come here, then organize any unit with invisibility or high sneaking skills."

"I'm coming with you."

"Why?"

"Dying of boredom..."

Chuckling Momonga casted [Gate] and stood through the opened portal. Jack followed after.

* * *

Jack POV

" _Huh at last some action. Are these tin cans strong or not, if strong I'll change to other form."_

While thinking like that I stepped through portal. What I saw were two knights and two girls one seems like teen and other still kid. Eh these knights are probably deserters or some bandits. Well one just died from [Grasp Heart], yeah they are less than level 60 so not changing to other form. Still need to use wings more and will use sword techniques, in game this form was used mostly for tanking purposes.

"Hey that one's mine, OK?" I said while looking at trembling knight. Closing on him I punched him in helmet and... yeh splatter.

"WEAK!" I came closer to it's body and startet stomping on it " Weak, weak, weak, weak, weak, weak, weak, weak, weak, weak, weak, weak, weak, WEAK!" can't believe that I thought about transforming into dragon. They are too weak.

"[Create Death Knight]"

Oh Momonga's favorite summon let's look at it, hmm really? It's possessing body of dead knight? Oh well.

"Kill knights attacking this village." and it set off. Yeah so much for defender, well it's real world now, so no restrictions on orders. Huh? Smells like someone... oh right forgot about the two.

"Hey kid you alright?" I asked the older one. She seems dumbfounded, or fearful, or awed. Looking at Momonga it seems more of the middle one.

"Are you hurt?" getting hp potion from inventory Momonga asked. "Here drink this."

Yeah looking at this picture it's like Grim Reaper giving blood to mortal. "She's afraid of you."

"Why?"

"Skullface."

"What?" and then it clicked "Don't be afraid, it will heal you."

Oh now she took it and gulped it down. Yeah weak. This potion heal about 50 hp, or 500? eh whatever. "Okay I'm going in so wait for Albedo and go to village, I'm off" saying that I sprint there, eh so much for using wings. Well hope summon haven't finished them off yet.

* * *

3rd POV

First, when knights attacked this village, they thought it'll be like a walk in the park. Just like before. Ride in, kill most of the peasants, set off for another village. But now... Now they sensed fear. Same fear that sensed villagers, fear of trapped and helpless prey. One Knight, if it can be called that, more of a monster in dark plate armor covered with spikes, rotten face, oozing black liquid, clearly not human, ran through village cutting knights left and right. If you ran away from it, you were dead. Try to fight? It'll smash you with shield and left you for your already killed comrades, which crawled to your broken body, and then feast on your flesh. Then another knight appeared, clad in shiny pearl-white armor with golden-sapphire engravings and pure white cloak covering it's shoulders, tower shield with same design and sword to match. First knights were awed, but then they knew new horror. Newcomer killed one of the knights. But before that, knight was tortured. First White cut off his legs, then arms were stomped off, and then the head of dead knight was kicked in direction of watching knight, creating massive dent in his helmet, killing him on spot. Massacre continued until only one legless knight left, dying. White figure closed on the dying knight pointed it's hand in his direction and said "[Lesser Heal]" stopping bleeding of nearly dead knight. Then they heard strange voice from the sky.

"It's enough."

Closing in to the village center figure was not less fearsome then previous two. Wrapped in deep-black robes, golden necklace the size which every king would envy and ,quite unfitting to such extravagant outfit, simple iron gloves. But the most strange was mask. Laughing, taunting the very soul of the person looking in it. But what was most strange is the attitude the white figure had to newcomer.

"Next time I choose your outfit, no taste at all" And then it laughed...

* * *

 **A/N**

 **Well Hello again readers as promised pixie emerged.**

 **Well anyways only one review , two followers and 67 viewers. Better then expected, considering time this story is on air. No much to say though, so there is character sheet.**

 **Name: Pixie (Fairy)**

 **Racial level: Fairy 10;Season fairy (winter) 10;Queen Fairy 5; total 25;**

 **Job level: Illusionist 15; Grand Illusionist 10; Dream weaver 10; Mage 15; Elementalist (ice) 10; Rogue 15; total 75**

 **Status: HP 25; MP 100 (exceeds limit); PHY ATK 5; PHY DEF 15; Agility 100 (exceeds limit); MAG ATK 40; MAG DEF 90; Resistance 100; Special 100;**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer... don't own, except blah-blah-blah you know the drill.**

* * *

 **Previously two freaks massacred some moronic 'knights', saved some kids, village and day, while mocking outfit of 'Glorious Leader'.**

* * *

 **Faceless chapter 1-4**

"So... where's Al?"

"Albedo? Clearing your mess."

"Nah it's Your mess. When I kill someone they don't become zeds."

"But the way you fought you created more mess then my summon."

"Hey, at least I got prisoner!"

"... Fine." with such words Momonga casted [Gate] to transport unconscious knight to Neuronist for getting some info on them. Looking at blood-covered 'angel' he let out a sigh "While it's true that I got no taste in such lavish clothing, you could at least wait with your remark."

"Not clothing, gloves. You could at least used some cosmetic items to change shape of those things."

"Had no time." Shaking his head magician thought about goal of life. Yes he already knew [Goal of life is Death], but despite being such grandiose skill it couldn't help him understand his friend's goal, nor what way was he thinking.

"Well anyway we need info. Chop-chop leader."

While it was true and villagers already got more comfortable with his presence, he was still in need of meeting village chief. "It's more like you are leading this time than me. Maybe you should-"

"I'll forget most of what will be said at the meeting, so this will be your responsibility. Besides I'll go heal injured villagers." With such parting words Jack moved on helping those in need. Not because he was goody-two-shoes, but because he wanted to get away from 'troublesome' things, like meeting village chief and being polite.

So while talk between Momonga and elder progressed, Jack had gone on healing villagers... and being as tactless as ever.

"So care to tell why those losers raided your village?" Asked already cleaned of blood knight.

"I don't know, your lordship. They seemed like Empire knights, that's all I know." answered one of the villagers he just healed.

"Well OK. That's all who needed treatment, right?"

Villager looked at him with concerned expression and noded.

"Hey don't look at me like that. I'm no enemy... except times when someone stay between me and my divine quest."

This gave some relief to the villager, but then child asked. "What quest?"

Nearly immediately figure turned to the child and answered. "The most important thing for every living being, the thing which is sought by all, the thing that no mortal would ignore..."

As villagers heard that, they felt curious, but next words shocked them to their very core.

"The Absolute Best Foods IN EXISTENCE!"

Looking at dumbfounded villagers he asked.

"Hey don't give me that look. Food is important."

While it was true, food is important for living, they still couldn't understand why would such existence like him, which could slaughter well trained knights without breaking a sweat, would search for something insignificant as that. But ways of gods can be truly unfathomable for mortals. However after one more question shattered their beliefs. Simple question asked by small child.

"Why searching for food, you can always eat when you hungry?"

"Different dishes have different taste, like would you better eat something tasty or something bland, if given in equal amounts? Answer is obvious something tasty, right? But I tasted food that was made by cooks of godlike skills which could make you salivate by the barest thought about it, or make you cover in the deepest, darkest corners of despair, in fear of ever tasting such a vile substance. Never underestimate this power that food has on mortals. So I search for new tastes, whether its good or bad."

Hearing such speech villagers had only simple thought _'Those who hold their hands in prayer can't choose their miracle'_. Or more simple words 'beggars can't be choosers'.

And so he vanished... And emerged on the tree overseeing the village, while munching on some snacks... again.

When day was nearing it's end he spotted dust cloud on horizon. Quickly contacting his friend through [Message].

 _[Hey Momonga, spotted movement, possible hostiles. Are you going to protect villagers?]_

 _[How many and how far?]_

 _[Dunno, quite far.]_

 _[Seems like villagers also spotted them, I guess we'll help them.]_

 _['we'?]_

 _[You're also going, no?]_

 _[yes-yes I'm good boy, will bite if asked.]_

With such parting words he quickly moved to meet up with his friend.

* * *

Jack POV

 _'So here are we, waiting for the enemies. Hope this time they'll be stronger.'_

With such thought I met up with Momonga.

"Are they enemies?"

Shaking his head I heard him saying "Too early to judge. But villagers already hided so it'll be easier without worrying about them."

"If they are, can I cook them?" This phrase was met with laugh from Momonga, and concerned look from elder.

"Don't worry he won't eat them." Was his reply to my joke. Looking at village chief he added. "It's for his pets."

"Hey they are no pets! They are magnificent hugging pillows."

"Calling them such will not make them any less threatening than they are. Still need to agree with you on that one."

My 'pets' are just moon wolves that I summoned while in my dragon form. Making them permanent was good idea. They are so soft...

"Here they come."

And so some 50-100 riders come into village.

"My name is Gazef Stronoff. Can I speak with village chief?" asked what seems like a leader of this bunch.

"Warrior-Captain..." muttered village elder.

 _'Oh, seems like gramps know this dude.'_ And with such thought I took off my helmet, while getting sweets from inventory. While I munched on this sweet stuff I noticed some concerned looks this 'captain' and his 'crew' were throwing at me.

"What? Never seen true beauty?" Yes in angel form I made me look like young female, while still registering body as male. Also getting off helmet my voice had slightly higher pitch.

"May I know your name milady?" asked this guy. Seriously, 'Lady'?

"First I'm guy. Name's Arthur by the way, family name is Pendragon. Sweets?" I asked and offered him some chocolate. Oh look at him, he doesn't take any. "Don't like sweets?", swallowing some of them I raised my hand pointing at Skeletron "This dude is-"

"Ainz Ooal Gown, I can introduce myself just fine."

"Suit yourself." I jumped on one of the burnt down buildings sitting there and munching on sweets.

They talked about something, but then I noticed lack of candies.

"Good stuff, next time I'll take some more with me." saying this to myself I looked at empty bag...

* * *

Gazef POV

Few days ago we heard of Baharuth knights raiding our border villages, so king ordered me and my men track them down and bring them to justice. Imagine my surprise when I saw villager and four strange figures standing besides him. They didn't show any signs of hostility so I introduced myself.

"My name is Gazef Stronoff. Can I speak with village chief?" looking at me elder muttered.

"Warrior-Captain..." almost immediately after white knight took of his... wait her helmet and started eating something from the bag. _'Who is she? I haven't heard of her, maybe she's adventurer? Also I've never seen such armor. Maybe she's from Theocracy?'_ Thinking like that I heard mocking question.

"What? Never seen true beauty?" She seems to think highly of herself. Maybe she's noble?

"May I know your name milady?" Hearing that brought smile to her face.

"First I'm guy. Name's Arthur by the way, family name is Pendragon. Sweets?" Asked she... he? ' _Why does he have such feminine face?'_ This was strange. However once I met Gargaran, woman warrior of adventurer team 'Blue Rose', she looked like a man, so maybe I shouldn't have thought of him as a girl?

"Don't like sweets?" Wait he offered something before? Before I could answer she... he pointed at black robed figure. "This dude is-"

"Ainz Ooal Gown, I can introduce myself just fine." Said this man. He's man right? He was called dude so he should be. If he's a woman I will refrain from judging genders from now on.

* * *

Jack POV

Waiting until they finish their talk was boring so I took juice from inventory and started thinking on what to do. I only opened bottle before I heard soldier telling this Gazef dude about some other dudes surrounding them. Ignoring all sounds I enjoyed sweet elixir.

"They decided to fight." Hearing word 'Fight' I immediately asked.

"Who fight who?"

"Kingdom fighting Theocracy" Theocracy? Really? Next what? Some postals?

"Who's winning?"

"Mages."

"They're enemies?"

"From what they're saying? Yes."

"Kill the heretics?"

"Yes." And we're on the battlefield. Huh? Angels? This ones are weak. Let's see... I can summon angels using my racial abilities around... 4 for high-tier, 8 med-tier, and 16 low-tier?

"This time I'll get my time with them." Said 'Ainz' fella.

"OK, but when we get back you better explain yourself." I smirked at him, finishing my drink and putting on my helmet. And I wanted to rush at them screaming 'Blood for the Blood God, Skulls for the Skull Throne!' Well need to postpone my fun.

…

…

…

In one word? Massacre.

First they talked about some nonsense, insulting Skullface. Then two angels attacked him. You can guess what happened. He just lifted them and threw at ground killing them instantly. After all angels attacked him and were disposed by using [Negative Burst]. After they sent that protectors, which were disposed by [Hell Flames]. They then summoned some dominion angel screaming something about it killing gods. Seriously? This sixty-something shit killed god? Of what? Of over-drinking, or self-harm/suicidal god? Seems like there will be divine quest of new food, not powerful enemies. Eh... let's ask Momo about this.

"So?"

"Disappointed."

"Yeah..."

Staring at corpses I asked.

"What will you do?"

"Now? Send corpses to Nazarik. After? Maybe will go to E-Rantel and become adventurer. You?"

"Go with Gazef to capital."

"Why?"

"...Food?"

"Let's set it like that."

And so I nagged the Captain to take me along...

Gazef POV

I can't believe it. We survived. Many of my men died, but Slane magicians just... vanished. The most unbelievable thing happened after. Arthur Pendragon talked to me about traveling to capital.

"Why do you want come with us?"

Answer was completely unexpected.

"I food, you pay."

Seriously? Just that? He is strange, but it will be good to have someone as powerful as him on good terms with our Kingdom.

"Sure, you and lord Gown saved us so it's the least I can do to repay your kindness."

Also he healed us after battle, without asking for payment. Adventurers usually follow the rules which temples established, so they charge for their services. So I asked him.

"What gods do you follow?"

"Gods? They are mostly pricks, so I'm not one of their followers."

"Gods are pricks?"

"Most of them at least. Still I once liked way of the god of war."

"And it was?"

"Help weak become stronger..."

Never heard of this God, but his followers must be of noble heart.

"... so you can fight stronger opponents, instead of just massacring them."

Or not...

* * *

 **A/N**

 **As you can guess there were some references, if not ignore it and just enjoy read.**

 **By the time I post this chapter I already changed some of stats in previously published chapters.**

 **Also write reviews, as I'd like to know do you like this story or not (overpowered means more fun, underpowered means fun, splat, fun, splat, restart).**

 **P.S.**

 **Field kitchen in "Cascade of Stars" seemed a bit overpowered, so instead of unlimited items you can insert coins and get ingredients, or store acquired food ingredients there.**

 **Some of references accidental, some not:)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: Overlord owns everyone! (sort of...)**

 **Note: If you want to read disclaimer try previous chapters.**

* * *

 **Faceless 1-5**

Jack POV

"I'll meet you in E-Rantel tommorow, OK?" with such parting words to Gazef I set off, before he could say anything else... forgot to ask where he will be... oh well... I'll just take Snake with me.

…

Arriving back at Nazarik first thing I asked this 'Ainz' fella.

"When have you changed your name? I don't remember any shareholder meeting..." let's see what he'll do... Strange he's not flustered?

"We need to spread name of our guild in order to find others." yep true, still why he's not nervous?

"Hey something happened?"

"My emotions are suppressed..." now it explains his cold attitude. Seems he's turning into undead...

"Cool!"

"I can't feel strong emotions and you think it's cool?" strange... I said it out loud?

"Yes! You are becoming true leader, you'll know what I mean later!" and I teleported to kitchen. I don't want explain him that... better if it is Demiurge, he has a knack for explaining.

So to wrap what happened. I gone to bar drank some delicious (fermented) juice, gone to throne hall for some announcement, where Peachman become Ainz Ooal Gown (R.I.P Momo). After said dude vanished, Demiurge announced the most ridiculous plan of Ainz.

"Really now? He said conquer the world?"

"To sum it up, yes."

"Best leader ever! If he conquer the world I'll get free food!"

…

Why are they looking at me with such eyes?

"Something on my face?"

…

Silence...

…

"Say Something!"

"Why conquering world means free food for you?"

"Enjoy little things..."

"What about your goals?"

"When there will be some fight [Message] me Demi-Demi, OK?" thinking about it more I added. "Also while conquering world for Ainz make him look like the best choice for other creatures, despite being quite cold and calculating, he really cares about what others think of him."

Hope it'll be interesting.

Taking my stuff, 'Hugging pillows' and Snake I come to Momonga's room.

"Hey dude do you have money?"

He threw questionable look at me.

"Why would you need them?"

"Experiment!"

"Which?"

"Making more money with magic!" While looking at me I almost saw his jaw dropping.

"HOW?!"

I motioned him to follow me.

"Sixth floor Coliseum now!"

* * *

Momonga (Ainz) POV

Seriously whats up with him? First barge into my room while I practice my royal attitude, then asking for money, and now ordering me? Still he mentioned about making money with magic... [Create Greater Item] can't do that though.

Following him I noticed that he transformed to his Dragon form.

"Show me the money!"

Sighing I got silver coins, which I obtained from elder, and placed it in his outstretched 'hand'.

"Here try these." looking at him I noticed what I haven't thought possible, concentration.

"[Create Copy], [Manifest]" Hmm? [Create Copy] is skill used for, as name says, creating temporary copies of some item or creature, while [Manifest] can make them permanent. Using these skills consumes quite a lot of mana for high quality items. Interesting how much mana he used creating this coin.

"Now check them." Said he smiling.

"They are identical... Have you tried using it on Yggdrasil currency?"

"Yes, it's working. I used created coins in field kitchen, it works. However they cost about twenty five times more mana then creating this silver coin. Do you have copper?"

Getting copper coin from inventory I asked.

"Do you think it depends on material?"

"Probably... [Create Copy], [Manifest]" now thinking about it how he checked his status?

"Uses around half mana of silver..."

"How?"

"Maybe it has something to do with materials? I also will need jewelry and other coins for experiments..."

"Not this, how can you judge your used mana?"

"Easy." he said pointing on... Glasses? Now it's really strange, why would he need glasses? "This are my universal glasses. They have hud, log, and translating function. Also they have [Fitting] enchantment. Creating them costs around twelfth of my total mana."

"Can I have them?"

"Yes." he concentrates again. "[Create Copy], [Manifest]" And so another pair of glasses appeared. Getting that glasses on he said.

"Sweet. Creating copy costs three times less then creating something from scratch." Saying so he created six more copies.

"Why would you need them in such amount?" I asked not understanding his thoughts.

"You're sending someone on the surface, right? Then each group will need at least one of them in order to understand language. Besides they are good fit and can be equipped under helmet."

Putting them on I could check my health and mana bars, however experience bar had ? symbol next to level.

"What's with experience?"

"Dunno... Created new form to test it and it's working just fine, however my form started at level 1."

"And what form you used?"

"Dwarf."

"Why?"

"Best craftsmen, so if there are new techniques I'll learn in that form. However no new forms until I get some exp boost in original form. It costed me half of my current experience bar to get new form."

So we can level up? Will need to conduct experiments later. Maybe ask Demiurge about it?

"[Create Copy], [Manifest]" and so he started creating silver coins...

* * *

Jack POV

So after creating enough coins, though few thousands was barely enough, but I exhausted my mana, so I couldn't create more and was felling sleepy.

"Hm? Exhausting mana makes you tired?" Well it's better not to use all mana, if I can help it.

"Snake!" As I summoned him he quickly materialized in front of me.

"Your orders?" Giving him glasses I then said.

"Go with me to E-Rantel and help me locate Gazef Stronoff. After return back and babysit Momonga... sorry, Ainz. Make shure that he's protected from harm, also give him this" I gave him small rolled parchment with his backstory, if he ever goes adventuring. "He must remember everything that's here, got it? Before you both go adventuring, test him. As you understand in this backstory he's one of my pupils which decided to go for adventure. It'll be easier in long term for him."

With such words we stepped through [Gate] to outskirts of E-Rantel.

* * *

Pixie POV

I can't believe he didn't think about bringing me along. Never mind that. I sneaked in Snake's pouch and casted [Invisibility] and [Phantom Presence]. When he'll meet up with this human he'll never-ever will leave me behind...

* * *

Gazef POV

After Pendragon disappeared, without telling where will we meet, I just sighed.

"Have he told you where he will be in E-Rantel?" I asked village chief.

"No, but I suppose lord Pendragon will meet you near the south gates." Figures...

…

After signaling my men to move out I reminisced on what village chief told me about him.

He butchered knights which attacked the village, healed all villagers from wounds without asking for compensation, just like with us, and talked about, as he called, 'Divine quest' for food. Just thinking about it I can't contain my smile. He looks young, even younger than me when I was appointed as Warrior-Captain, but already can fight squad of fully armed knights, and know healing magic. Wish he was born in Re-Estize kingdom, however it seems he doesn't even know this place.

…

While thinking about it I haven't noticed when we arrived to the E-Rantel.

* * *

Random Soldier POV

The day we headed back to the capital we encountered that man from before, Arthur Pendragon.

He sat on the southern gate eating some roasted meat on a stick.

"Hey guys! Long time no seen! Going Back?"

At that words, E-Rantel was no more.

* * *

That night

Pixie POV

"Pixie you can come out of pouch..." How in the world he sensed me?

"Pixie... Come out, I have sweets..." Just as my master, I have trouble resisting candies. So I Got out from one of the Snake's pouches and grabbed the bag of sweet, irresistible offerings. He should be glad that I took it, hmph!

"Come on! I can sense you most of the time, so I knew you were hiding there..."

"Why didn't you said so earlier?! You know how uncomfortable this things are?!" I said pointing at pouches.

"Yes, therefore don't hide there when it's not needed." Jeez, seriously?

"You owe me one!" I said getting comfortable on his head. I think I'm going to sleep right there...

"You'll sleep after you make prank on those bunch, OK?"

"Prank? Yay!" I love pranks. Best things ever.

"Can you make them all sleep?"

"Hmph! Who do you think I am? I am Dreamweaver. Of course I can!"

"OK, after putting them to sleep I want you to send these illusions I created to their dreams."

"Can we watch them? Please say yes, pretty-pretty please?"

"Sure." He chuckled. Uhhh just watch me! Next time I won't be so easily manipulated by you and you'll get your punishment. "Just make sure they all see this dream, and let them interact with it."

Oh-h I want to see how they react...

* * *

Meanwhile

Snake POV

It's not fair! I also want candies...

* * *

 **A/N: Hello there readers. As some of you may guessed Pixie is tsundere, sweettooth and prankster. Decided to make her that way after reading "Arcane Emperor". Will make this joke dream chapter about Gazef and his men later, just need to think about it some more.**

 **Also two more chapters (intermission and regular) and there will be adventures in the cpital. Need to re-read 5th volume first though...**

 **P.S. PervySageChuck you know that idea was quite interesting, so I couldn't pass on it :)**


	6. Short Joke Story

**Disclaimer: I don't own Overlord or it's characters nor PervySageChuk**

 **This story is parody on Overlord and I guess Sailor moon (or some other useless thing)**

 **This story originates in another dimension of Faceless which is also another dimension of Overlord**

 **This story is made just for laugh proceed at your own risk**

 **You have been warned.**

* * *

 **In a universe different from the original Overlord there reside creature of immense power.**

 **It's name is forbidden to speak as it's name has the curse of pervert, creating any good law abiding citizen into creature of foul jokes, ever peeping Tom or some other thing.**

 **This is the story of it's padawan, hero of humans and loser in the Game of Fates.**

* * *

Gazef POV:

While riding out of E-rantel we met with Arthur Pendragon, with small creature on his shoulders.

"What is it?" I asked pointing on tiny figure...

"She's Pixie. Pixie meet Gazef, Champion of human realm."

"I'm Warrior-Captain of Ro-Lante kingdom not-"

"Nah you were chosen by gods to protect your world against invaders. Soon most of mortals will die and then Forgotten will rule this land. As a token of my fondness of the human race I took liberty of creating 'P.O.P corps'" with such words he threw me something resembling wand. "This is divine item which can give you unimaginable power, however it can only be used once a day." searching for something in his bag he continued " you see, I think of humans as best source of food..."

""WHAT?!""

"Funny reaction... Oh wait source of delicious foods" then thinking he added "You have quite good cooks in this city."

"You mean you like humans as providers of food?"

"Yeah, humans are not tasty, you have too much muscles for my taste... Wait it's moving in strange direction. Well anyway in order to use this item" getting enormous book from his bag he continued "Let's see... oh there it is! So in order to use this item you need to shout while pointing this thing at the skies [Cuteness is Justice]. Hm-hm-hm careful needs to be handed to a male... once used will claim first one user as owner... if user dies item self-destructs... well that's about it. See you later."

And he vanished. Again.

"He told something about Forgotten... Who are they?" asked one of my men.

"Bad news if he parted with artifact. We need to send messengers to the capital and in all guilds if it's true, if not-"

"GUAAAH!" What the hell was that? It's around 6 meters in height and covered in gore.

"MorRTAalZ. UaRE. HerEBAY. DeClARREd. aSS. ZakrAFAce. tO. Ass!" Shouted grotesque creature. While saying faces appeared and disappeared across his armor.

"Charge!" I commanded my group. As we neared it and were ready to strike-

"BLEEEH!" It vomited something. Some of members militia contacted this vomit.

"SOMEBODY HELP!" "MY EYES!" "NOOO!" "I'M NOT GONNA DIE!" "I'M TOO YOUNG TO DIE" "SHUT UP BRATS! GET THE FUCK OUT OF MY LAWN!" Okay, last one was from senile old man. "HEY YOU BASTARD! DON'T YOU FUCKING DRINK NEAR MY PROPERTY IF YOU CAN'T KEEP IT TO YOURSELF!"

"OLD MAN GET DOWN!" Tried to warn him guardsman, but late. He already was splattered by giant axe.

It was chaos. Blood and gore, severed limbs, puddles of what once were humans. Then more came. We tried to fight, but to bring one down we had to sacrifice most of our forces. Then I remembered. " … 'in order to use this item you need to shout while pointing this thing at the skies [Cuteness is Justice]'..." doing as he told me I screamed defying the existence of my masculine pride "[Cutness is Justice]"

…

…

…

I feel it! The power! It overflows! It... I got shorter? "What happened?" hearing my voice I couldn't believe. It sounded feminine! Looking at myself I screamed "NOOOO!"... I lost it... I truly lost it. My pride... my boy...

In defiance I attacked those demons. I killed dozens with swing of my wand.

…

…

…

Hours passed. I killed them all. But then something appeared. It was over hundred meters in height. I thought it was over. Then I heard voice _'use the force my young padawan, unleash the hidden truth of the world. Use it for the greater deeds. May the force be with you'._ Immediately after those words bright light enveloped me. Looking down I saw E-Rantel. It was in ruins... and shrinked. Now looking at that monster it was the same size as me. Now it was time for the final battle.

* * *

PervySage (A.K.A. Yogurt) POV

I sense disturbance of force in the universe. Trying to locate it I found that it comes from the galaxy far far away. I notice one of the perverted items, thought forever lost by the pervert council. There were great battle, the tentacloids fought humans, and human side was losing. Then I noticed it... the most powerful item in whole multiverse. The 'Wand of Magic'. Despite being in inconspicuous form of best women relaxator, this item could shatter the laws of the universe. Too bad the current wielder didn't use it. I sent him small nagging thought about using it and he did. Now those creatures won't have any chance at getting their hands on it.

…

…

…

Oh what a great battle, but one enemy still remains. It's harem leader of tentacloids. Let's help this youngster a bit. Concentrating on the essence of multiverse I speak _'use the force my young padawan, unleash the hidden truth of the world. Use it for the greater deeds. May the force be with you'._

…

…

…

* * *

Gazef POV

At last. I won. My comrades were avenged. Now dying I look at the item in my hands. Somehow it looks like my missing boy. I cry. The life doesn't have any meaning now. I hear someone speaking

"Dude sorry I got you wrong item. It said {Female user only. If used by males of any species beside elven high chances of becoming cripple}"

Looking at the source of voice I see Pendragon. Quickly punching him in the face I seize his sword in order to kill myself. Putting it besides my neck I behead myself. Losing consciousness I hear voice _[_ _Host is in danger. Initiate L.O.L.I. Protocol.]_

…

…

…

Ten years passed. I'm sitting in the tavern drinking. The only thing that still have some meaning. After my suicide attempt I lost even my adult body. Now I'm a kid. A girl. Finishing my drink I throw some coins at the table. Putting up hood I go to adventurers guild where I can get another job. Finding job for ruin exploration I bright up. Signing up for this contract I go to the gates of the city I currently reside. Looking at my trusty wand hanging on my left I set out in the horizon, looking for a way to get my curse lifted.

 **A/N**

 **This story is made just for laugh, it will not be continued in this book, except for maybe April's joke. This story was made being inspired by all perverts in the universe so that's it.**

 **Edit:...Re-Estise is capital, while Ro-Lante kingdom... *Sigh*.**


	7. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I don't own Overlord or it's characters (except my OC), or max level would be higher.**

 **This chapter explains how MC got Faceless racial job, so not much interaction between Gazef and Jack.**

* * *

Faceless 1-6

Jack POV

After playing prank on Gazef's warband, I decided to go for a stroll around town, before that however I left one of Eight-Edge assassins near Gazef's location for tracking purposes. Thinking about all new foods I can taste in this town I walked to the nearby taverns, but before that I stole some gold from some funny merchants... more like Pixie stole, but she's my creation so... Anyway I strolled around town of E-Rantel. Now while waiting (and eating stuff of course) I decided to have a bit of nostalgia.

* * *

Few years back.

Yggdrasil came out! Finally something fun to do. This meetings, contracts, new branches... bleh. If not for my family traditions I wouldn't have to bother with it. It's not all bad at least. My grandfather, well one of them anyway, was quite famous in sports, even had his own dodjo where he trained 'youngsters' in the fine art of sword... and broken bones. While my grandfather from father's side had restaurant network in a few countries. Also that's where traditions come. You see I had two elder sisters and a younger one, but by said tradition only eldest son from our family had rights for the business. So yeah, here I am, doing all sort of stuffs with this thing. At least most of the time I'm free so when I'm home I usually train with my grandfather or uncle. Well at least now I can play something interesting while being on the trips. Entering my room I quickly started getting comfy on my chair, connecting to Yggdrasil servers.

Character creation was quite long, 'cause I really wanted to play as many types of characters as I like. Usually when I become max level in games I set off to find the best gear and... yeah stopped playing said game after, using the same character at least. So I really didn't like that Yggdrasil allowed only one character. Scrolling the list of available races I noticed quite interesting race, Doppelgangers. That time I thought it was quite good idea to use this as my character. However not everything was good as I hoped. PKs. Because Doppelgangers were heteromorphic race players didn't get penalties when killing them. You see beginning of the Yggdrasil for me was quite a pain, still it was interesting. Then, when I was almost PKed another players of heteromorphic race showed up, killing those morons their leader introduced himself as 'Touch Me', well without any better idea I touched him, which made everyone laugh from that. And so I met my first friends in this game which later become my guildmates, but at that time I declined their offer to join them in their's clan, however I still was in touch with them. When they finally opened guild I decided to enlist because of one thing, they didn't thought of you poorly if you had no time to play. And so I was the last one to join the guild of 'Ainz Ooal Gown'. At that time I was level 89. After some time with them I heard of one of world items which can make developers add/change some of the game mechanics, but this item was held by 'Seraphim' all angel guild. So I nagged my new comrades in stealing it from them.

"How do you think getting it done?"

"Easy. As Doppelganger I can transform into any creature I had contact with, with my job level of Greater Doppelganger and Greater Mimic I can even fake my name and allegiance. So I say we create angel NPC, I copy it and infiltrate the 'Seraphim'" Which was quite easy achieved. They had too many members, which were too independent. Getting in contact with "Burning Eye" Guild that specialized in gathering information, and of course using my money, I organized attack on 'Seraphim'. While they were in chaos I and five others from 'Ainz Ooal Gown', namely me, Touch Me, Momonga, Ulbert, Bukubuku-Chagama and HeroHero. Invaded treasure chamber of 'Seraphim'. Unfortunately their guild weapon was used in repelling the siege, but world items were still in the treasury. So we stole everything. We had to distribute acquired guild marks to other members, and even then a lot of time passed, but in the end we stole everything. Yes per my agreement with some other guilds I passed two out of four World Items and around third of Legendary and higher tier class items, but I could use the ill gotten gains to contact devs. So in the next patch they added two more racial level to doppelgangers, beside making every species of heteromorphic races get penalties if attacking each other. So 'Seraphim's become outlawed in most cities, which was quite fun, especially after every player from human/demi-human type started attacking them on sight. When the bastards tried to contact me they noticed that there were no player with such name as 'Arthur Pendragon' on any of the servers, except the 'PensOfDragon' which was from demonic race. Still those morons were not disbanded and became quite powerful PK guild later, but I didn't care about it as I leveled up my different forms, sometimes even in different guilds, but I was always member of 'Ainz Ooal Gown' and never left it.

* * *

Present time

It was near the sunrise when I came across 'Golden Pavilion'. Getting there and ordering all kinds of food three times, two for me and one for gluttonous fairy, I enjoyed quiet atmosphere until some fat merchant said

"How much?"

"What?"

"That thing costs?" said that moron pointing at Pixie.

Well you can guess the outcome. Merchant and his guards that followed him were 'Punished'. Well merchant mostly, his bodyguards only ended being chopped and added to the stew, which I decided to store for my wolves. As for merchant I just removed his genitals, tongue and limbs. Hey I'm not cruel, I just don't like when someone being disrespectful towards me or my companions, some of the companies in Japan went bankrupt because of it. So later that day I was met with guards that wanted to apprehend me.

"You will come with us" said one of the guards.

"Why?"

"Attacking people in the walls of E-Rantel is prohibited. We have witnesses that claim you attacked merchant and killed his bodyguards..."

"He was a prick so I made him less talkative."

"You will surrender yourself now, if not-"

"You'll use force? Sure, you're welcome to try." I Said unsheathing my sword.

"If you-"

"Yeah..." I looked at them activating [Aura of Dominance] making them fell to their knees. "If you morons will try to hinder my movements..." I used one of my other skill [Divine Wrath] making the air around me cracking from pressure "I'll just nuke this place~" I said while musing to myself. Soon I heard familiar voice.

"What's going on here?"

* * *

Gazef POV

While riding to the gates of the E-Rantel I noticed some unknown presence, it was not far away, so I and some of my men decided to check on it, when coming to the place where I felt it, I heard familiar voice.

"... If you morons will try to hinder my movements..." then I felt as air escaped my lungs. But the voice continued "I'll just nuke this place~" when we get there I noticed him.

"Lord Pendragon?"

Turning to face me he said.

"Hey Gazef~" very happy voice for someone having such bloodlust. "Care to tell them chill the fuck out? If they continue speaking to me in such manner I'll be quite disappointed in your country citizens~" then he added. "It rarely goes well for them."

Then pressure lessened and guard talked

"He attacked merchant in 'Golden Pavilion' injuring merchant and killing his men." WHAT?!

"He is a disrespectful prick, so he has no need of his bodyparts, his men tried to hinder me, so they paid the price." I can't believe it. He just murdered people.

"What do you mean by disrespecting?" I tried to say it as calm as I could.

"He called me a thing!"... Said small creature emerging from the hair of Pendragon.

"Anyone disrespecting my comrades will be punished~" said he cheerfully.

"Merchant-"

"Oh he's alive, just without some bodyparts~"

"Then could you-"

"Next time I see him or his henchmen I'll butcher him and his relatives~"

Just like that?

"The merchant is under-"

"Protection? From who? Can they come here so they can apologize for protecting some trash? Or will they want to try and hinder me? Choose faster, I ain't got all day."

"Arthur Pendragon. I can't understand what do you mean. Can you-"

"Remember what I told you yesterday?"

"About the path you follow?"

"Yes. You see I'm quite harmless until someone pisses me off. That merchant just so happened to spoil my good mood, so" what with his power? I can barely resist it, and by the look on his face I can say he's not very serious with it. "So he paid for it, now I think about it if he said something before I ate I'd just destroy him there with that tavern. Maybe it was better to do it that way? Still not bad food they serve there."

"He interrupted your meal?"

"Yes, so his henchmen were used as a tribute for his sorry ass."

"YOU ATE THEM?!" What is he thinking?

"What? No, I prepared them for my pets, they like undercooked meat."

"Who are they?"

"Hugging Pillows!"

Throwing questionable look at him he continued.

"Fluffy, Licky and Huggy, my pets."

"Strange names..."

"But they're fluffy, like to hug and lick me on the face... they are so cute..." Now this talks getting sidetracked

"What about merchant?"

"Unless I meet him again, he'll live."

"But you attacked him first!"

"Because he was disrespectful and interrupted my meal."

"He started first?" I surrender.

"Yes!"

"Then the merchant must pay the fine. Satisfied?"

"I can kill him?"

"No. He will pay you for your troubles." I hope king won't be angry for my meddling in the merchant affairs. That merchant will be stripped of all his possessions and executed later. Better safe than sorry. "Guards find the merchant and escort him to mayor's residence I will be there shortly." Hope he wasn't very influential.

* * *

Jack POV

After explaining that merchant was at fault I called my wolves.

"Fluffy, Licky, Huggy! I got presents for you!" with such words I got 'stew' from inventory. Oh look at this adorable mutts! "Time to eat!" And they looked at me with such eyes... like I'm just their's foolish puppy who always stirs some trouble. "Oh come on! It's made from meat, what you don't like?" I swear they just sighed.

* * *

Fluffy POV

When I was first created I didn't have thoughts. Nor my sisters for that matter. We just became. When we looked at our creator we saw the creature of immense power and wisdom, but then... let's just say that the wisdom part we got wrong. We, as we understood from memories, were called 'Alpha Moon Lycans', creatures that can shapeshift into human or wolf form, however in human forms we have wolf ears and tail. However master doesn't know that we can change into humans, so he called us [Moon Wolves]. Yes he give us names, not very unique, but they were ours. I was called Phibi, my sisters were called Sarah and Monica. But then he told us.

"As you are my creations, and that calling wolves with that names is quite strange, so when we go out to the surface you'll get nicks. You will be called Fluffy" he said pointing at me. "Licky" pointing at Monica. "And Huggy" pointing at Sarah. When he left to, as he said, 'Play with Glorious Leader' we were left at his room. Then me and my sisters talked among ourselves in our human forms.

"I'm Huggy... Why?"

"At least you're not Licky" said Monica.

"Seems like I got the most lucky..."

We all sighed.

"Think maybe he doesn't know that we are Lycans?" Asked Monica.

"I don't know. Our first names doesn't sound as bad as these." said Sarah.

"I like mine..."

""Fluffy?!""

"Still I prefer Phibi..."

""You better tell him!""

…

…

…

When he told us that we go to the surface we thought that we can tell him to call us by our original names, but he told us.

"Wait here, I'll go around the town with Snake looking for Gazef, when I find him I'll look for food. Be good girls and I'll bring some presents." and he vanished. Using mental link between us we talked about what to do and decided to hunt for a bit.

…

…

…

We sensed our master coming back, so we quickly abandoned the hunt.

"Fluffy, Licky, Huggy! I got presents for you!" Presents! What is he getting out of there? "Time to eat!" Seriously? He just... master... I and my sisters looked at him as on a fool, which he probably is."Oh come on! It's made from meat, what you don't like?" we just sighed.

* * *

 **A/N:**

 **This is the end of first part of the "Faceless" fiction. Next our hero will create a harem (probably?) and will travel to Capital of Re-Estize kingdom, while trying to understand why wolves don't like meat.**

 **Also next chapter will be in a few days, OK?**

 **P.S.**

 **Please reviews! Unless you tell me what you think of this story, I won't know if it's considered good or bad.**

 **Also I have bad naming sense...**

 **Notes:**

 **Jack is a happy-go-lucky type of guy, raised in pampered environment, where he could get almost anything he wants, as being successor in family business. He's quite vengeful, have short temper and often doesn't understand simple sings, like killing is bad, don't eat with your mouth full, heroes are good, etc. Just your regular run of the mill rich boy with no moral compass, and shitload of nukes...**

 **Think of him as slightly insane, fun and food loving person.**

 **P.P.S:**

 **Using World Item for new classes is considered more or less in canon, no?**


	8. Story 2 Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Overlord nor it's characters (except my OC ones) if I had... well Albedo would be tsundere... while still being yandere...**

* * *

 **Faceless 2-1**

Jack POV

Well let's start with basics, while I'm on my way to Re-Estize capital of Ro-Lante kingdom with my fellow brigands... mercs... oh right warriors of said county... country... IT'S BORING AS HELL! Wait hell is fun... probably... at least for a bit with all those tortures that those jerks came up... or geniuses, depending on your views... yeah it was good for getting humanity unified, at least part of it while murdering/massacring other non-believers... if not for them the Yggdrasil would be probably made much earlier and I would have played some other like Yggdrasil 9 or so... probably...

…

…

"Are we there yet?"

"Road to Re-Estize will take around week and a half." One of soldiers answered.

"Can I go hunt for a bit? It's boring." Yeah well I could put them to sleep and then teleport us to our destination, but... Screw that I'd better put them to sleep for a week... better [Stasis] though... and spend that time to play with magic... let's go with that. Getting my plan in motion I transported them to BH HQ and told my underlings to guard them. After that I came to 'Momonga's' room getting him while he changed to that armored fellow.

"Read the text?" I asked him while getting bag of sweets from my inventory.

"I'm your pupil? Was that a prank?"

"No, it's for the time when we meet on surface."

"When will we meet?"

"Secret!" Oh come on why he sighed? Is he in conspiracy with my wolves?

"Seriously..."

"Yeah, it's secret.! Seriously!"

"It'll be easier just to agree, right?"

"YES~!" and another sigh... how can he do it anyway? He's a skeleton.

"Agreed... teacher..."

"Good good... now... onwards my padawan, the secret's of the universe awaits us!" and I moved to the coliseum. changing to my dragon form or, as I decided to call myself, while being dragon, Dargon, I started on copying gold coins... which were around three times the cost of silver coins in mana. Unfortunately I can't make someone with 'Creator' job. So while making this monotonous but necessary tasks I heard unfamiliar voice.

"Master..."

Looking that way I noticed some wolf-type demi-human with white hair, which almost half her height, jade-like skin and shiny pale-blue eyes... strange I don't remember making any... though I saw those eyes somwhere...

"It's me Phibi..."

"Fluffy? You can talk? Wait before that, you can change forms? What race are you?"

"Yes, yes, yes, Alpha Moon Lycan" oh she's lycan... I see.

"Others too?"

"Yes."

"OK... why are you naked though?"

"..."

"You haven't changed before have you?"

"No we changed..."

"But?"

"We thought it's normal... Cocytus is walking around naked..."

"He's insect type with natural armor, so of course he's naked..."

"Lady Albedo too..."

"Where?!"

"While entering the room of lord Ainz"

…

"Master?"

…

"Something the matter?"

…

"*Sigh* I thought it could be the case later, but now..." I looked at her "where are your sisters?"

"Nearby, you wish for me to summon them?"

"We are already here." said another lovely, naked lady... seriously though isn't it common knowledge dressing up? Well I slept with them, in their wolf forms though, so I can guess being naked for them is okay... at least around me...

"We need to create you some clothes..." as I said it I started creating magic coats. "You're sisters, so I guess it's OK if I create similar outfit?" said I while creating one outfit of Legendary tier. Drinking some mana potions I then made it permanent and two more copies.

"Here black & white outfits with moon symbol on the back, empathizing on your wolf origins. Sort of..." With such words I gave them outfit consisting of knee-high leather boots, trousers, and jacket all in black colors, while cloak, shirt, armor, and gloves were of white color. Also they were encanted with [Self-Repair], [Durability up], [Lesser All Elements Resist up] and of course [Fit]. Then I started on creating weapons for them.

"Preference in combat?"

"Two handed sword."

"Claws."

"Can I have bow?"

With their responses I created bow for Licky... Monica, claws for Phibi and greatsword for Sarah.

Bow had [Bloodletting], [Weakness], [Tracking] and [Magic Arrow] enchants meaning it'll be more accurate, arrows will inflict bleeding damage over time and inflict [Weak] debuff, while ammo being nearly infinite, as long as you have mana at least. Claws besides first two also had [Confuse] and [Wind Cutter], while sword, in addition to previous two, had [Song of the Fallen] siphoning strength of the enemies when killing them. Besides those, weapons had [Self-Repair] and [Greater Durability up].

…

…

…

Well the next few days was quite productive. I created my pillows... well companions now I guess... I created them set of two rings and pendant, increasing their stats and regeneration. Also I tried making a car, but creating modern hovercar is impossible, at least for now as I needed more mana then I currently have just for temporary type. As you can guess my spell backfired, causing me to lose consciousness for a day. During that day, from what I heard from Pixie, guardians were in chaos, thinking that I may have departed just like others. What a funny bunch... on the other hand when I come back to my senses I was met by pouting Albedo

"You should be more careful lord Jack. If you would have died my beloved Momonga would be-"

"Quite sad or angry right? It wasn't serious anyway... why Momonga though? He wanted for everyone calling him Ainz?"

"I..."

"No need to answer, for now at least. Oh right where he is now?"

"In Carne village."

"...Where?"

"The village we saved."

"Oh it was called Carne? OK. So what's he doing there?"

"Narberal said they were escorting herbalist there."

"They're there now right?"

"Yes."

"Is there someone with them?"

"Yes, the herbalist, the group of humans which took on a quest with them, and Aura"

"What's Aura doing there?"

"Lord Ainz decided to fight the Virtuous King of the Forest, so she'll help him locate that creature."

"OK" I said while changing into Smiley. "[Gate]"

Emerging in the middle of Carne village I nearly immediately was met by goblins.

"Hey little fellas!" oh they're cautious... "Um-m-m... where the tin-can-man?" oh now they talk between each other. "Oh well where's your summoner? The one with the little sister I guess? Or big sister if the little one summoned you? Oh well screw that i'll just find her myself."

"What's going on here goblin-san?"

"Yo there young one. Used both horns or only one? How much goblins did you get? And where is the little one?"

"Um who are you?"

"Oh right I don't know your name yet... you're also don't know mine." With such words I created small scene for me "I am called Smiley the Blooddrinker! Wait blooddrinker seems like alchoholic... Bloodsucker!.. no seems like mosquito... oh well... I think Smiley will do until I find some funny title for me... need to ask around though, my naming sense sucks."

"My name is Enri Emmot, nice to meet you, but who are you? I haven't seen you-"

"Oh right I'm this... well colleague of the freaky and mighty Ainz Ooal Gown fella... think of me as... dunno what. Maybe the dude that commands assassins in our group? Nah it's more Jack than me, maybe number two? Or better the torturer? Yeah I guess I'm torturer, my group extracted info from that captured soldier. Wait telling you that I'm torturer is... strange?.."

* * *

Enri POV

Today I met my friend Enfirea. He come with some people to look for herbs, we talked a bit and then he left to the forest. After some time one of goblins, that came after I blew into the strange horn, come into my home and told about another strange person appearing in the middle of the village. Coming there I asked one of the goblins

"What's going on here goblin-san?"

Then I saw person. He was dressed in blood-red clothings with black lining, but the most strange thing was the mask. It was made in a way it was scary to look at, despite it having the smile. Or maybe it was scary because of that? After a while he spoke.

"Yo there young one. Used both horns or only one? How much goblins did you get? And where is the little one?" What? How did he know? Maybe he's one of allies of the Ainz-sama?

"Um who are you?" I asked hoping to understand who he is, and his purpose here.

"Oh right I don't know your name yet... you're also don't know mine." He made some gestures and ground slightly risen, with some lights and smoke coming from seemingly nowhere. "I am called Smiley the Blooddrinker! Wait blooddrinker seems like alchoholic... Bloodsucker!.. no seems like mosquito... oh well... I think Smiley will do until I find some funny title for me... need to ask around though, my naming sense sucks." Titles? Funny? Is he a noble?

"My name is Enri Emmot, nice to meet you, but who are you? I haven't seen you-" and I was interrupted while he blabbered something, but I heard in his speech that he is ally of lord Ainz, so maybe he wants to talk with us about something? Hoping he won't be angry for interruption I asked.

"You are the friend of lord Ainz?"

"Yeah and that moody fella Pendragon. You know that freaky whitie with big sword and shield? The food quester? Well you can say I sometimes spoil his food for making him do something else, like trying to hunt me down or some dudes that... ignore last part OK?"

He's talking too much.

"Um what you are looking for? Maybe I can help?"

"Oh yes, I'm looking for tin-can-man and young lady with angry expression. Well it's scary only when you piss her off... well she's nearly always pissed off, so she's angry and scary..."

"What's a tin-can-man?"

"Knight. Well that dude with two swords, red cape and black armor? Met him?"

"Yes." Why is he looking for them?

"Oh, where are they?"

"They entered the forest. Why-"

"Oh cool. Can you point which way?"

"It's that way." I said pointing in their direction. "Is he your-"

"Nah not my, Pendragon's disciple. Sort of anyway. Thanks, and I'm off. Bye!"

What a strange person. Almost like the Ainz Ooal Gown, and the Arthur Pendragon. Maybe their other friends too?

* * *

Jack POV

 _[Yo Ainz! What's your name now?]_

 _[Momon. Why?]_

 _[Incoming in three, two...]_

"Take that!" and I was parried. Good.

"What was that for?"

"Come on disciple of order, entertain me for a bit."

"No."

"Come on Momon. You're disciple of Arthur..."

"I won't play your stupid games!"

"Smiley wants to play, Smiley plays!" With such words I used [Blink] and attached paper, with footprint on it, to his back

"Maybe you will be more serious."

"Smiley smiles!" looking at his dumbfounded companions I then added.

"Hi! Thanks for coming with him! He's quite irresponsible and grumpy so bear with him a bit. OK?" Oh they are looking at me with such confused look...

"Grumpy? Yes. Irresponsible? It's you."

"Yeah-yeah. Say what you want, breaking the maiden's heart near the altar..."

"I have not done anything like that!"

"You're sure? Cause one lovely lady still trying to understand why won't you ask her for a date." then I smirked at Narbereal. Wait I have mask on me so they won't know my expression...

"Yeah forgot I have mask on me..."

"Who are you and how do you know Momon?" asked short boy... smells like a girl though...

"He's disciple of Arthur actually... so he's like my liability..."

"Can you end you jokes? I think I have headache..." said Momo while making facepalm.

"Yeah OK. Still whatcha doing here?" I asked while looking around.

"Quest."

"Let's do some questing then!"

"…"

"What's your quest?"

"Protect Nfirea Bareare while he gathers herbs in forest and escort him back"

"OK!" so I shotted up and become the silent shadow of peachy fellow.

…

…

This ended in subduing King of the Forest and naming him Hamuske... yeah well i'm more into west type names by myself like... well... Jack, Jason, Smith? Oh well my naming sense sucks. Still giant hamster with scaly tail and tattoos is looking quite cute. Then Momo and co took off to the E-Rantel I got back to the Nazarik.

…

…

In there I just continued my previous job... making coins... yeah very noble of me right? But then...

 _[Lord Jack we found the bandit lair.]_

Huh?

 _[Who found and where?]_

 _[Shalltear engaged in fight with bandits and made one of them into servant]_

 _[OK, I'm going to her]_

And I opened gate to their location.

"So what about bandits?"

"This servant-" Shalltear pointed at lesser vampire "-told me about their hideout, not far from here."

Nodding at her words we set off to the destination.

"Oh traps. We're close." I said as one of Vampire Brides triggered bear trap. "Better use flying I guess..." so I ascended slightly. Well... getting near the hideout I mentioned to the Shalltear.

"Hey your mission is to do whatever Ainz said by yourself, OK? I'll guard this entrance."

"Yes!" then Shalltear looked at me and added "according to the currently expired slave there is only one entrance. So I guess it's not necessary?"

"If they have friends out it's better to intercept them before someone notices lack of guards, don't you think?" Actually I'm just lazy and don't want to do anything right now.

"I haven't thought of that."

"You can play with them..."

"Then I'm off." And she with her brides... yeah sounds slightly strange... well they entered in the cave/hideout.

…

…

Well waiting was becoming boring so... I played around for a bit. Created on vampire from the captives. Don't ask me... it was awful. I will never again make, someone with such smell, a vampire.

After some adventurers come and engaged that vampire. Well I was hidden and ordered for vampire to spare one of them, after slightly brainwashing her I made the vampire chase after the scout, but not killing him. When scout escaped the forest vampire returned. Then I sent message.

 _[Hey dude-]_

 _[Not now I'm busy]_

Bastard... he interrupted me! Well maybe he's in the middle of something... like cuddling with the slightly unstable succubus in bed... nah he's a skeleton so he's missing the needed 'bone' for that.

Well then Shalltear ran out of the cave screaming.

"I lost him!"

"Who?"

"Human martial artist! He escaped from the hidden tunnel."

"Has he seen your face?"

"Yes!"

"Name?"

"Yes!" oh now she's crying...

"*sigh* OK, I'll search for him. You will go to the Nazarik though."

So I opened [Gate] for her and changed into faceless form.

It was quite easy finding that dude.

"Hi! Good day for a stroll through the woods, no?" did he just... yeah he just pissed himself. "Ha-ha-ha-ha-ha... Hilarious! Why do you afraid though? You're not bandit, are you?" oh now he's crying.

"I was..." seriously?

"Hey I'm not some priest to tell you 'your sins are in the past, so pay a tribute and they will be forgiven'" now he's more calm... I think I can hear him laugh...

"Hah! Sins? Yes! I have them! But all of it was just for..." and I started listening to his sob story. Seriously though why they always complain about their life? Yes it's not always good, but if you don't like it then change it! For the fuck's sake...

So I quickly changed his memories, not because I was goody-two-shoes, bu because he knew Gazef. Speaking of which I should soon be near Re-Estize with them... yeah well after I changed his memory and said some words of encouragement, which he actually understood, he gone to Re-Estize in order to find Gazef. Yeah I know I should probably use him as experiment, but... it's more fun this way. Also while strolling around forest I met some strange group.

"Howdy! Whatcha doing here?"

…

What a rude bunch! They answered with the arrow to my face!

"Hey that's rude you know?" I told them killing one of them.

"Monster! Protect her Holyness!" thanks for idea... wait what's with her dress? I think I saw it somwhere... Using apprisal it was World Item... World Item? Here?

"Shit." quickly drawing near that bitch I sewered her head in one clean strike, however spell was activated... but nothing happened.

"Need to check it later... now you guys"

"...Why it's not working?!"

"Your teleport or that dress? Well for teleporting-" I said while killing them "it's because you can't. I forbid it. And about dress... well I don't know... well it'll be interesting to find out." and the last one was killed. Looking at them I messeged Momonga.

 _[Momonga it's serious!]_

 _[What!?]_

 _[I engaged enemy forces.]_

 _[Who were they? Wait what's serious?]_

 _[They had World Item!]_

* * *

 **A/N**

 **So yeah... in my story Shalltear was not brainwashed nor Ainz had to kill her, also about resurrection... well... you'll find out later... I still haven't thought of that. Also you can say it's the beginning while previous chapters were some sort of prologue... it's just that beginning is quite boring for me, therefore not really interesting in writing. But I introduced all of my characters, more or less their powers (except Snake) and the origins of Faceless race. So all in all I think it's good... sort of...**

 **As always: Please review! And tell me what is bad in this story or good... I'm new at writing so my work can be quite confusing...**

 **Also mature tag is because in later chapters there will be more gory scenes (Bordel in the capital for those who read 5th volume) and... language? Oh and don't forget SJS! Or Short Joke Stories... they are usually pranks played by very mischievous fairy with Dreamweaver job...**


	9. Story 2 Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: YenPress go burn in 7th floor! Or freeze in 5th floor! Or listen to the calming sounds of 8th floor! Or... anyway I don't own Overlord... or it would be...**

…

* * *

 **Faceless 2-2**

Jack POV

I can't believe it! They used that world item on me! … Not like it would kill me anyway. As long as I have at least one charge left in any form I can survive the killing blow... but still.

"*Sigh* that was a close one I guess..." as I thought about it I looked at Ainz "So any luck with item name or description?"

"Only that it can brainwash any creature, but like with most World Items as long as you have one World class Job or Item it's negated." Oh it explains why I wasn't brainwashed... I guess I need to thank World Savior, one of World Items I stole from Seraphims... remembering those days always give me smile.

"So what are we going to do? There are probably players around here... or there were players around here... anyway what with the prisoners?"

"They are from Slane Theocracy."

"Any more info?"

"Only on some leaders, their scriptures, which are like specialized teams, and few powerfull individuals..."

"Nothing else?"

"No."

"What will you do with them?"

"Kill them."

"And?"

"Use as catalysts for my undead."

Nodding at his words I almost left, but then remembered. "You need to be in city as Momon."

"Why?"

"I sort of made a powerful vampire and ordered it to attack adventures, then spook scout and leave the girl you gave potion alive, while ordering it to relocate to Slane's dead unit position."

Wait what with that look... my wolves... lycans had the same look when I took food from inventory few days ago...

"And?"

"Well... you know... I thought it'll be good for your promotion... you are currently iron?"

"I was copper, now mithril."

"Wait, wait, wait... mithril how? You killed a dragon or something?" well those adventure fellas are quite boring bunch... start as copper, do copper quests, level up to iron, do iron quests, level up to silver etc. "Mithril is like third place, so how you-"

"First time that night you used message, remember? Well at that time I fought with necromancer and his underlings."

"Like what? Lich?"

"Human. He summoned two skeleton dragons-"

"Why?! Death knights or warriors are much better!"

"Don't interrupt me now. So he summoned two skeleton dragons with the help of artifact. Sentient artifact I should add, which is now in possession of Hamuske."

"Hamster-Necromancer? Or will he become the NecroHamster, or better yet Necro-Ham! Fear the power of the Ham! Now with the undead special!"

"Heh... I'll tell him about his new title." said skeleton with slight chuckle.

"Well what about-"

"Commander! Is that true?! You were attacked by wielder of World Item?!" Snake asked after barging in the meeting hall "Wha-"

"Silence! Snake you understand that I'm quite powerfull-"

"Bu-"

"No butts for that matter. Seriously though you eavesdropped our conversation?"

"Yes..."

"Good!" and I patted him on the back "Next time though don't barge in like-"

"Jack!" and Albedo with other guardians here too... I glared at Snake

"Care to explain?"

"We only have you two, others left us..." wait what?

"What?!"

"We don't want to be left without our creators..." OK... now that's strange...

"If you-"

"Nah I'm not leaving... except for new foods..." they are still quite tense... "You know, it's good to be here... well others just had troubles in our realm, so it was their family or their creations... family is more important, but I had sisters to take care of my family businesses..." Now they are looking... gloomy? "What's wrong?"

"Why..."

"Ehm well... it was quite interesting in creating life from scratch and being immortals, but we all had families... well they had to choose. They choose family."

"And you?"

"Actually I choose family that were more laid-back? I just liked here. I didn't want to lose this place. Momonga too." oh now they are looking at me with teary eyes... "Momonga your time to tell them."

"You are my only family left." ok that's just... sad? "I-"

"Dude no sad stories OK?" I looked at him "You see it's our home, and second home of our friends. They just had to leave it. I could just escape my responsibilities by 'giving' them away to my sisters. My other family might think of me as jerk though..." now they are looking more cheerful? "Anyway I can't get back, Momo too, others too. So... I guess you stuck up with us for the rest of the times..." now they are happy... seriously? Just like that? Few words of encouragement and they now almost shining from happiness. "And Snake?"

"Yes!" OK... automaton is near tear-dropping state "Next time you tell them about our conversation... you'll be punished~"

"Understood!" OK... now that's taken care of I can go to capital... Re-Estize right?

"For now I need some help with Gazef and others. Zwei you're with me." And I grabbed Ainz to the HQ.

…

…

Let's just say that it gone quite good, and when we got to the capital no-one asked questions.

…

* * *

Gazef POV

We came to capital a bit earlier than we expected, but it's more or less understandable as Pendragon casted blessing on our horses. Sometimes he's just too scary. We even didn't need to hunt for game in forest. He just ran off and met us near the next camping ground, which we agreed beforehand. Still carrying few deers was understandable, bu over a dozen boars? That time he just told us to run faster or he'll chop us. After which he casted some blessing on horses from which they could run more and not become tired. Last two days were bad. And he just standing there laughing.

"So slow! I bet any granny would be faster than you!" this bet I'll probably lose as nor me nor my warriors had any strength left in our bodies. Same goes for horses. No sleep for two days straight while riding is not good for your health.

"So where now?"

"We will go to the castle you can come with us."

"Are there nobles besides king?"

"There should be."

"Will they stir up trouble?"

"With your gear? Probably not. However you don't have adventurer plate."

"Oh that little thingy? Why do I need it?"

"If you are gold ore higher it shows that you are powerful-"

"You strong?"

"Yes, why?"

"But you lost to some priests, right?"

"Yes, but others don't know that you can kill those that I couldn't."

"It's their problem."

"*Sigh* your common sense is lacking."

"It's you that have too much of it."

Think of the good things. Breathe in. Breathe out.

"I'm going with you!" He decided already?

"What about nobles?"

"Trouble equals enemy, enemy means death." Hope that prince Barbado is somewhere else.

* * *

Jack POV

"So this is castle?" I asked as I looked at this piece of polished rock "I've seen better."

"Good day Warrior-Captain." I looked at some noble... he had some bruisers, probably training

"Good day Climb." what's with this naming sense? Next time Down or what?

"Strange name." I mused. Oh he's looking.

"Arthur Pendragon this is Climb royal guard of the third princess Reneer. Climb-"

"Oh I'm Arthur. Nice to meet ya! Training?"

"Yes."

"No speech? Come on man... Royal guard and no speech? Like 'I will protect the princess and will not give her to you' speech?" wait what's with this look? "Dude you need to-"

"Princess Reneer got rid of slavery what do you-"

"You were slave?" yeah well he's not good-looking type so maybe. "Then you decided to serve her as your payment for your life? Good! But you're quite weak... weaker than Gazef, so..." I took small figure from my 'pouch' "You'll need allies! I can't sense any evil from you so you can have one help token. Just destroy it when you need help and this spirit will help you." then I looked at Gazef "He's interesting, also that princess will she become the queen?"

"No" he shook his head "It will be either prince Barbado or Prince Zanac. Nobles won't support her." hmm? Enemy of nobles? Good!

"I'd like to meet her!"

""Why?!""

"Kill the pigs!" what did I say?

"What?"

"What do you mean?"

"Nobles are useless! You had slavery in your country right? So nobles had slaves. Now they have illegal slaves, and will try to get rid of the current system with the next king, right? So they are corrupted assholes and they need to die." isn't that common knowledge?

"Lord Pendragon your suggestion is what was made by Blood Emperor-"

"Is he a vampire?"

"No. He is emperor of Baharuth Empire. His most famous decree was getting rid of nobles which had earned him that title."

"Oh cool! Do they have slaves?"

"Yes."

"Then fuck them!" seriously why do they have slave system? It has the same drawbacks as religion, like we would probably had Yggdrasil 99 if not for that idiots with that system. Use slaves=less innovations as you will be too lazy to do anything, while without slavery you'll have to develop new ideas to get a bit of laziness...

"So what will you do?" I asked Gazef.

"I need submit report to king."

"Oh can I have a talk with princess? If I meet some pigs I'll probably make long-pork ribs out of them."

"She-"

"I will gladly talk with esteemed guest." said cute kid.

"Hi you're Reneer right?"

"May I know your name?"

"Arthur Pendragon. So no slave policy is your idea? Good! Less slaves more innovations!" She doesn't change her expression?

"Slavery is a bad thing. People-"

"Nah you're smarter than that aren't you?" she smiled. "Let's have a talk then!"

"And who allowed some adventurer here? Was it you Gazef?" now looking at me this prick added "Where are your manners peasant? Before you is your future-"

"Food? Sorry you stink go wash yourself." Ha-ha-ha he's red!

"How-"

"C'mon dude it's easy. Go take water splash yourself with it and you're clean. Well stink less in your case."

"You-"

"Prince Barbado"

"Chain him!"

"I'm not your subject nor you're king. Just some spoiled brat. If you piss me off... you'll be punished." turning around to princess I added "let's go! I have snacks!"

* * *

Prince Barbado POV

That peasant! Just because he fought monsters and got money... my money from MY treasury he acts so coky. He'll regret it once I become king. But now I have to wait. But he'll pay.

* * *

Jack POV

Well talking with Reneer was fun. She's actually a yandere. And she's in love with Climb guy. So fun. It's like old romantic stories about princess and her knight, just this time knight is oblivious to her feelings... and his own... anyway he doesn't have a say on this matter.

"Hello Lakyus." Said Reneer cheerfully. After I got her character and asked about it he didn't deny it, so she was more relaxed around me.

"Hello Reneer." Ok noble tea party. Someone is behind newcomer.

"And who's behind?"

"I'm Tina, who're you?" OK another friend?

"Arthur nice to meet ya." I said while getting another bag of sweets. "Want some?"

"I'll pass" and he stood in the corner...

"You can always sit you know?" Reneer commented.

"..."

"She's always like that." commented Lakyus. "I haven't seent you before, are you new knight?"

"Nah just bored follower of the K'Horne who decided to look for sweets instead of wars." ok now she's staring. "What?"

"Who's Korne?"

"K'Horne is god of war. Well was I guess until he and most other chaos gods died. And other ones. Only three are 'alive'. Two are frozen in time and third is stirring trouble." now she doesn't understood any of it.

"You are?"

"Already Introduced. Arthur. S-W-E-E-T T-O-O-T-H. Sweets? You know the stuff that makes world working?" OK I officially broke her senses. "You are?"

"I'm Lakyus Alvein Del Aindra"

"Easy now del."

"It's part of my family name-"

"OK Alv."

"*Sigh* How did you meet him?"

"He came with Gazef Stronoff and were passing training grounds when they met Climb and then me."

"She just likes seeing the sweaty body of her personal knight."

""...""

"What? It's so romantic... watching your beloved that is, not some dudes that has no knowledge of hygiene."

"How?"

"Easy Stealthy. She confessed." ok Lakyus is now really confused. Reneer is not even batting an eye. "She told you already, no?"

"What did you tell him?"

"Just that I love Climb."

"He can be-"

"Not part of your kingdom." interrupting her is quite fun. "Just some random passerby that met funny guy and decided to go for an old quest of mine. The quest of glorious Food!" OK similar reaction to villagers.

…

…

Well talking with them was quite fun. This Lakyus is leader of 'Blue Rose' adamantite rank adventurers, so she's more like 'run out of home and find my destiny beyond' type of girl. Quite fun actually. So I came with her to the others of her group. It's was quite easy. Just nag them a bit and you're allowed everywhere. Always works.

Anyway in her group there are one warrior-tank Gargaran, whom I mistook for a guy, twins-assassins/ninjas Tia and Tina, magic-caster Evileye, who's vampire by the way, and herself warrior-priest/cleric. As to reason why we are together is.

"Two men on patrol duty, another one on watchtower. Evileye you kill the one on watchtower and-"

"Already done~" So we actually gone to the drug-dealer farm, some shit like old 21st century heroin, just with easier manufacturing and more variable uses. Take water, add powder and drink, or use as cocaine, through nose. Have pink elephant-ponies screaming about racial equality while shitting on you. Junkie heaven.

"They can spot us."

"Nope~. Only one left alive for info." I said tossing limbless and genderless piece of... well human. "Most papers are here" showing small bundle of scrolls and books.

""When did you-""

"While you were talking. It's boring with all those planning. Can you sweep for the other stuff?" I said while taking bag of peanut-caramel candies. I love them.

"*Sigh* you heard him, just search for any more documents and set everything on fire."

It was good hunt today...

* * *

Lakyus POV

"It's like ninth time he ran off like that?" Asked Evileye.

"Tenth." answered Tina.

"Doesn't matter." as I looked over the table. "Again he made this job instead of us. It's like we could just separate, but we already took most known drug farms around capital." he made it look so easy.

"Who is he anyway?" Asked Gargaran "And why he has such feminine features? He makes me feel uncomfortable as a woman."

"You are muscle head not a woman though."

"Shorty you are just jealous of me." said Gargaran showing off her breasts.

"We're done here." I said and we ran off the building. Then I threw the liquid fire on it and we started destroying fields.

"Why he's like that anyway, also how did he guess that I'm vampire?"

That time he just said _'Oh loli vampire. Cool, that pervert would be delighted of such news. R.I.P Pero.'_ on question 'who's that 'Pero'' he just answered something about birdbrain, archer and sage, there was also mentioning of slime, but i didn't get it.

"We are done here."

"Uh girls, I have a meeting, well actually more of a training for my irresponsible disciple, so I guess I'll just leave that dude and papers, so you can extract some info. Talk to you later." and he's gone.

"*Sigh* let's just talk with Reneer and get some info out of 'that'"

…

…

Ending with our duties we just come to our 'base' and called it a day.

"Just where did he come from?" was my last words before I drifted off to sleep.

Jack POV

"Really now? Some grand battle and I can't even participate?"

"You can watch it with me if you want."

"Why Cocytus though? Demiurge is better I guess..."

"It's experiment. Demiurge is more cunning then Cocytus. Also he was nearby, while Demiurge is herding the sheep..." You're too naive dude. That sheep are actually prisoners...

"*Sigh* Where's popcorn?" laying back on the chair I watched the grand battle between lizards and undead. "Let's call this experiment Rust vs Stone. I bet on stone." Quite productive day. Over hundred corpses, shitload of gold and items, and now popcorn and reality TV show 'Rust vs Stone'. Day was very good indeed...

 **A/N**

 **Just found (around 6 hours ago) that I need to change settings to [show all], in order to see my story on site.**

 **To story notes.**

 **Thanks for being with me these few days while I wrote this story. As I already told in previous chapters Jack is 'Clinically Insane', just slightly, so everything he do... well he do without plan most of the time. Just some bare necessity like where to go and what to do, but that's all.**

 **Maybe will write another SJS about new year/Christmas this time... or not... see you in the next year... or at the end of this one...:)**

 **Don't forget reviews though...**


	10. SJS New Year Spirit of the

**Disclaimer: It's just a SJS, no overlords/perverts were harmed, or decapitated while writing this story... well one was, but I don't own him, so that's OK... I guess.**

* * *

New Year in the New World (SJS).

"So the Yggdrasil is living it's last moments...*Sigh*" were heard across the throne room, were two figures, one clad in black robes, shitload of jewelry and skullface... actually his name was Momoskull. But most of the guild members knew him as Momonga, or Momo for short. And another one... was no where to be seen.

"Narrator shut up and get to the fun stuff already!" shouted...

"Hey asshole I'm writing this story! If you don't like it write it yourself!" Narrator got out of his PC to play with his kittens... some of which were actually dogs... But before that Jack became a woman.

* * *

Jackie (Jack) POV

"Da fuck bastard?!" I screamed as I found that my original (faceless) form had new unnatural curves. "Hey you come pack here and finish this damn story!" but no one answered. "Fine be it your way!" with such words I summoned console and started writing story

* * *

Narrator Jackie (Jack) POV

'In the beginning there was only void...

…

…

…

…

And then our hero met his trusted friend from the future, of course it was himself.'

"Really... Sorry dude! I apologize for my outburst!" no answer... "*Sigh* All my forms are now women... even golems..." That Narrator... eh well at least I exist...

'…

…

…

And the time moved on again'

"I don't know what to write!"

"Don't fear my child as I the great and ageless..." oh new one... he seems like a pervert...

"Thank you... I am the Perverted Sage. Member of our council watched your adventures and he liked it (not that he told anyone about it though)..."

"I HEARD THAT!" another voice, and then body, came.

"Bobo you know that you are grounded..."

"My sister won't know about my location anyway-"

"BROTHER!" small cute creature with pink twin tails... and MASSIVE baseball bat emerged seemingly out of nowhere "FOUND YOU!" raising her red... bloodied baseball bat she started chasing the guy known as Bobo

"...save me..." was the last phrase in the meek voice of Bobo before he was beaten to a pulp and dragged by his sister...

"Poor Bobo... well Jack. As I am already here I'll grant you a wish. Remember though it's not without a price. The greater the wish, the greater consequences."

"Make me a writer." shit... bad idea... "WAI-"

"Too late to turn back!"

…

Youghurt (Perverted Sage... one of them anyway) POV

Hah! It went better than expected! He actually ASKED to be WRITER! New blood in our collective. And originally I wanted him to write his wish...

Pixie POV

Oh I found a wand! Interesting what does it do? Creator is not here... oh well...

"Hey girls do you know what does this wand do?"

"Only that mistress is sometimes uses it when alone..." oh maybe it's shower/bath spell or something?

"Hey what does it do?" asked Licky pointing on the small thing near the beginning of the wand.

"What? This?" I asked while trying to find what she mentioned. Oh it's alive?

"This thing is alive?"

"I don't know... let's ask guardians maybe they know something about it?" and so we searched for them...

…

Out of all only Demiurge had some knowledge about it.

"It's women toy. My creator said to never even try to understand the principles of it... maybe Albedo could help you... her creator Tabula leaved her quite a lot of them actually... she should know how to use them..."

…

"Where did you get it?!" OK not what I expected when I asked about it.

"Mistress Jackie use it when alone..." she then smiled.

"Oh so it's not bad using it? If Supreme Being uses it it can't be bad." she's quite creepy.

"Albedo how do you-" and she's gone...

…

Momonga POV

"Albedo! Stop!" how did it came to this? She was just red and her breathing was ragged, and she carried with her some kind of a wand... now thinking about it it was quite familiar... Did Tabula made her...

"Master-"

Succubus purred...

Pixie POV

"Neuronist we can't understand for what this thing is used." I mentioned to the pink-colored thing we carried with us.

"Oh it's the most powerful torture device known in existence of the known universe-" OK it's creepy. Why would Mistress would use it on herself?

…

…

"Hey girls something happened?" Aura asked us.

"Yes... our creator is M! She tortures herself!"

"...With what?"

""This!"" we showed the 'toy' to Aura...

"Oh it's a mic."

"What's a mic?"

"Microphone. Well you sing in it and it amplifies your voice. Bukubuku Chagama had a lot of them in her room." eh? "It's quite popular to sing with friends in her world."

"Neuronist said it's torture device..."

"Well if you cream loud enough then it's for torture, otherwise for pleasure." Oh...

"How do you use it?"

"See this button? When singing press it."

"It's vibrating..."

"Yes now sing."

Jackie POV

Where the hell did I put my mic? This one actually has [Ecstasy] enchantment, which make anyone hearing it have very pleasurable time, even the weilder. I should go ask Momonga...

"Hey Momonga?"... "OK you're busy I won't disturb you..." ...forget it, forget it, forget it, forget it, forget it, forget it, forget it, forget it, forget it, forget it, forget it...

 **A/N:**

 **Happy new Year...**

 **...too bad it's not April...**

 **Hope you liked it...**

 **PervySageChuck inspired me on making perverted council... sort of... so he has his own character... THE BOBO (stay clear of his sister though)...**


	11. Story 2 Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own... I think I forgot it... well overlord is alive... sort of at least...**

* * *

 **Faceless 2-3**

Jack POV

"Previously we watched as army of rust was massacred by an army of stone" Voice 1

"Yes and we ate popcorn." voice 2

""You ate it all!"" voices 1 and 3

"Your problem losers" voice 2

Seriously now, I can create copies of myself... well actually my limit is two... but I consume two charges for each one, but they start in faceless form... and I can control my two others... well actually it's some sort of sense distribution, and having my consciousness split between three bodies is my limit, more and one of the bodies disperses...

"*Sigh* I need to think on our next steps." The dude with skull said... yeah well it's Momonga.

""Just rule them over"" one of my favorite things... shout in unison with my clones...

Well battle was actually quite fun, despite Cocytus loss. If there were some lich... we would have a draw... well less crushing defeat...

"It's not that easy..."

"Actually"-1 "It"-2 "Is"-3

"We-"

""Just subdue them. Gather some forces level over 60 around 10.000 and make a show.", "It'll be fun!", "I'll help... eh... promise... whatever..."" and so

…

…

After show of force we came to the wooden hut.

""Well it was fun!", "Have you seen their faces?", "'Don't want to dirty myself.' Hilarious!""

"Seriously I wish I never said that."

* * *

 ***During TV show***

 **Ainz POV**

"Hah... let's play something? I'm bored."

"Play with yourself!" with such words I just teleported away... I sometimes can't stand him! Why it's just playground to him?

"Lord Ainz?"

"Albedo... *Sigh* Why it's so difficult to talk with him sometimes *Sigh*"

"With Jack?"

"Yes..." Wait... Albedo didn't call him lord? "Albedo why you stopped calling him lord?"

"It's because he asked." interesting...

"Can you remember what he said exactly?"

" It was 'Being lord is troublesome, so just call me Jack when it's inside Nazarik among residents, else call me by my form's name.'"... lucky bastard...

"*Sigh*" thinking about it will not give me anything...

""Hey Skullface!", "Let's continue watch battle!", "It's actually fun!"" looking at the voices my jaw dropped... almost literally...

"There are three of you?!"

""YES!""

"How?!"

""Remember?", "'Play with yourself'?", "Actually I can!""... if not for my skills I would have passed out...

"*Sigh*"

…

…

* * *

 **Present**

 **Jack POV**

Well it's quite fun... I can do so much with these powers... like... let's try that. I changed to the Smiley form.

"Hah... three bodies and all can be whatever I want... too bad it's only three... and only four charges..." should have tried that earlier... "So I guess Cocytus will fight them, then what?"

"'Rule them over', with..."

"Cocytus as their leader!" that was a close one...

"Well actually I-"

""Don't", "Worry", "Be"", ""Happy""

"*Sigh*" seriously how can he sigh so much?

…

/insert Cocytus battle here... sort of.../

…

"So..."

"Crushing defeat. For lizards that is."

"We talk with new leader?"

""Don't you dare sigh!""

"Stop it!"

""OK""

"...*Sigh*..."

"My lords representative of lizardmen has arrived."

"Send them here." Cocytus gone to dispatch that lizards...men... lizards are easier.

"Who will it be?" I mused...

"*Sigh* already forgot?"

Doors opened... and here are the winner... white scale lizardman...woman... lizard. Oh she's kneeling.

"State your name." oh, OK. Oppressive dude.

"Yes, Supreme Overlord of Death-"

"Nah just name will do" said Legion(demon) while munching on apples... did she just became whiter? " I'm bored and want to end this farce as fast as possible."

"My name is Crusch Lulu."

"OK and boyfriend? Or is he husband?" now she seems between sorrow and hatred.

"Zaryusu... Shasha"

"Feeling sorrow? Or hatred? Maybe a bit of both?"

"Jack you're bad at negotiations."

""But I'm good at pissing everyone off!"

"Which is not our goal."

""OK."" pouting I/we sat. but then added. "We can ressurect him..."

"Is it true?!"

"Jack..."

"Yeah me good, me mute..."

"So to your question, yes it's true, for me it's just like treating injury or sickness, however I can't increase lifespan..." and here he goes with his speech. In simple words 'Become secret police and I will revive your love.' sort of thing.

"I agree."

"Who will resurect him?"

"I offered so I will do it."

"OK." well it was quite interesting... also after ressurection he asked for his brother and deformed... Shasuryu and Zenberu was their names, right? Well anyway I decided on going with the flow... munching on snacks... three times the power!

"You don't actually need food, so why do you eat it?"

"Old habits die hard... actually I'm just gluttonous creature which could get almost anything anywhere in our old world, so I ate quite a lot of tasty foods."

"Who you were-"

"Classified! So you'll be here managing lizards for a bit? Or you'll just give reins to Cocytus?"

"He asked so it's his responsibility."

"Yeah, so what about our next move?"

"Thanks to your antics I became adamantite rank."

"Congrats... warrior of lesser metals..."

"So what will you do?"

"Me? Well... back to capital meet Sebas and make a ruckus." well maybe make a revolt or something.

"Not big please."

"I won't! Only small one, at max medium..."

"Just don't go overboard."

"Fret not my friend I have Demiurge for cover!" and so I departed to the Re-Estize... most like we...

…

Later that day

…

"Sebas..." I glared at him. Seriously now how did he managed to get into such idiotic situation.

"Spare me! I have-" severing voice cords of that thug I looked at what mess he just made...

"Remember if you give thugs or bandits money they will just come for more."

"My lord what about the-"

"Girl is your responsibility. Seriously now just because your creator was good-natured guy you became an idiot... yeah he was an idiot... a bit at least. At least you made some good deeds. I will later talk with roses..."

"Can we get her to our mansion?"

"Sure... we need to cook some food for her and heal her, right?" looking at this girl in such sorry state was... well like looking at old rusty muscle-car... Needs repairs.

So we set out to the current operations base and got her in form. Solution was disappointed at Sebas until she saw me... well healing the girl was easy, it's just that she had too much diseases and injuries, but after everything she looked more or less okay.

"Sebas you do your stuff here and I'm going to the castle need to meet the yandere princess."

"Permission to eat her?" asked Solution while looking at that creature.

"No, not allowed. She's Sebas pet. Want me to look for a snack? Preferences?"

"Young male-"

"Bandit type?"

"If possible it should be a male with low body fat and in his thirties or less."

"If I find one among bandits I'll capture. Alive is better, right?"

"Yes." with new knowledge on snacks for slimes I gone to the castle. My clones too.

…

"Hey Reneer meet my friends. This one is Ba'aal" I mentioned to demon. "And he is Smiley."

"It's pleasure to meet you."

"Yandere is best!" (Smiley)

"Come on, don't discuss her preferences. We already discussed." (Ba'aal)

"Any new places to raid?"

"Yes few more farms, Blue Rose will be here tomorrow."

"What the new playground?"

"Only few farms left and we will begin cleansing the streets of the Eight fingers in a week."

"Preparations?"

"We will ask for help another Adamantite group, 'Darkness'"

"Who are they?" wait don't tell me...

"Warrior Momon and magician Nabe." she looked at me "Do you know them?"

""Disciple...*Sigh*""

"He's your pupil?"

"Sort of... more like nephew... Grumpy nephew... and cute niece... didn't know she decided to go with him..." which is of course a lie...

"It's better for-"

"You contact him, it'll be more fun that way." after a while I added "Know location of brothel... want to change it into slaughterhouse?"

"I'll ask Climb."

So we decided on tomorrow actions and parted ways... through the window... one of us at least...

""Showoff!""

…

Deniurge POV

"How are the pens?"

"Everything according to plan. But we need more livestock for the scrolls." It's not easy to maintain this sheep. Still they are useful, so 'want not, waste not.'.

 _[Demiurge organize the demons to summon a lot of low leveled serfs. CTW plan is in motion, first phase will be in a week. More details later.]_

 _[Why low... ah truly ingenious! As expected of Supreme Beings]_

 _[And for the first phase you will be in your Big Bad Demon form, need your current form for other phases.]_

He needs the demons for the... hu-hu-hu.

"Truly unfathomable master... I look forward for your plan." while saying that I laughed. I can't wait when the 'Conquer the World' plan will be set in motion.

 _[Oh and Demiurge.]_

 _[Yes?]_

 _[Don't forget to make few non-lethal demons. I need material for experiments.]_

 _[Of course master. I look forward for your new experiments.]_

Last time he actually created a dog for me... saying that 'sheep must be guarded by dog, preferably three headed with snake tail'. Don't know why just Cerberus is not enough for him though...

 **A/N**

 **Hi! Happy (ex) New Year and other stuff like Christmas... and... well is it necessary for a holiday to have a good time? Well anyway make some reviews? Please? *Makes Puppy Eyes***


	12. Story 2 Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: No Zergs were harmed in this chapter... except few billions which were used for experiments like zergling rush... and other unimportant Overlord stuff...**

* * *

 **Faceless 2-4**

Smiley POV

"Good Morning Kiddo!" I greeted Climb. He's quite stupefied by my exclamation.

"Good morning, may I know your name?" oh right... I'm Smiley...

"Name's Smiley, Arthur will be here later." where is my clone? Oh right he's near the temple... well let's make him go to my location. "Also we will get Gazef and Ba'aal on our way to the mission, I think Reneer mentioned that, no?" I think I asked her that.

"Yes she told me about your plan." oh good.

"Good! First we need to get Gazef, and then Ba'aal, he should be near his home." so we waited for Arthur to go for the rest of our team.

* * *

Ba'aal POV

"Gazef! You there?" I asked while barging in his home. What I met was rather unexpecting.

"Who are you?!" Shouted Gazef while brandishing his sword.

"Ba'aal, Arthur's friend. He said to get you for a ride."

"Ride? What do you mean?"

"Just come with me, we found one of Fishfingers hideout."

"Fishfi... Eight Fingers?"

"Yeah that's it! You coming or what?" looking around the room I noticed that bandit leader dude. "Hi you were in the bandit forest, are you not?" oh he's looking pale.

"How do you know?!"

"Remember the dude with funny mask? Well he told me about your situation. Don't worry that vampire was destroyed. Still using spell sealing crystal as bomb is quite fun, but unnecessary..." I mused about that how Skullface 'destroyed' it.

"That monster was killed?"

"Yup! Oh right... what's your name?"

"Brain Unglaus... how did you killed it?"

"Eh... it was quite embarrassing... grumpy disciple just somehow managed to crack crystal and 'BOOM!' vampire's dead... deader? Well you got it... oh right I'm Ba'aal, nice to meet you."

"Yes I heard... just how did he managed it?"

"Crack, Boom, Bleegh. Simple enough? Now Gazef and Brain let's go!" thinking about it I added "Brain... Pinky and brain... yeah will summon one later..."

"Pinky? Who is it?" Seriously? Oh right...

"Just one of my contraced demons. Quite weak actually..."

""DEMON?!"" why they are so surprised?

"Yeah, why?"

"They are-"

"Oh no! They are not evil... well not more than humans actually..."

"What do you mean. Demons are scourge of the sentient races, just like undead."

"Pft... Ha-ha-ha-ha... Yeah and angels all fluffy and peaceful! Yeah also angels are the kindest! Ha-ha-ha-ha... well if you mean the will just kill you then yes they are... however not everything is what you was made to believe... Not that peaceful when attacking you, are they?"

"*Sigh*... You are right... still demons are not-"

"Low ranked are quite stupid actually. Just as undead, while low ranked undead incapable of simple thought, low ranked demons are, but they share the hatred for living, however sentient demons and undead not always."

"Is it better to just agree with you?"

"You can disagree, but that's the truth." well part of it...

"*Sigh* Sorry but I can't accompany you, king ordered me to-"

"Yeah got it. Brain you?"

"..." he's sleeping?

"Hello?"

"Sorry... just that is too much for me."

"Oh then you are going."

"Wait wha-" grabbing him as a sack of potatoes I added.

"Bye Gazef! Brain we will meet others soon." and so we ran.

* * *

Arthur POV

Going to the meeting place I stumbled upon crowd. They watched something. I guess at least. Moving through the crowd I noticed few drunkards hitting kid. Hah... too much damage, probably won't survive...

"Out of my way." and the crowd dispersed! I am the miracle worker! Fear me waves of humanity...

"Fuck off!" one of the drunkards tried to hit me... well one limb less for him.

"Aargh!" yeah well you have no need for arm if you decided to strike me, so his arm was taken from him. And then I used it for slapping him.

"Hey dude stop hitting yourself!" and he fallen unconscious from the first hit...

"Hey fu-" and another one got hit in the groin... I think he is no longer male...

"Second down one more to go..." with such words I just threw detached arm at the last one. "Hah! He has now three arms! Cool!" looking at this mess I came to kid "Hey kiddo are you alright?" yeah he can't answer. Applying [Lesser Heal] on him I turned to crowd. "Hey transfer those drunkards somewhere else like temple or prison, if not they'll bleed to death." At last some of the guards started doing something. So getting rid of the troublemakers I continued on walking to the meeting point.

"You're late." Smiley said... well more like one of my copies. It's like looking at mirror, just your reflection can talk and move on it's own.

"Shut up. Where's Ba'aal?" Door opened.

"I'm here!" then he threw sack... well person, on the ground.

"Why did you do that?"

"You were unresponsive, so..." yeah well not really.

Smiley POV

"Stop with that and let's go. Oh right you're?"

"He's Brain. Pinky will be summoned later." and we three chuckled.

"Yeah got it. So Brain, Climb... we will go ransack the brothel and kill everyone there while looking for any documents. Questions?"

"Who's Pinky?"

"Demon. Anything else?" OK his reaction is officially hilarious. "Good no more questions so let's go!"

…

At the entrance to the brothel.

* * *

Ba'aal POV

"So what's the plan" Brain asked.

"Waltz in, butcher few of them and then take whatever is not nailed down."(Smiley)

"What?"(Climb)

"Anything we can carry. We usually do it when someone pisses us off."(Arthur)

"And butcher their relatives!" I added. Walking to the door I knocked on it. But no one responded.

"OK be it your way." so I kicked the door. "Blood for the Blood God! Skulls for the Skull Throne!" and so massacre began...

* * *

Narrator (3rd person) POV

When Ba'aal knocked on the door thugs started to arm themselves, while one of them went to check who's there. But just as he reached the door, said door flew inside smashing unlucky, or lucky thug making him just a patch of red paste under it.

"Blood for the Blood God! Skulls for the Skull Throne!" Screamed figure in black and purple plate mail, brandishing his axes and cleaving anyone standing in his way. With every swing one or more thugs were killed. Then another one in black and red leather armor, entered the fight. With just motions of his hands the unlucky bastards were killed, some by rupturing their blood vessels, others by bursting from within in a gory way.

"Oh how I love when their blood boils!" laughed red entity. "Hey Ba'aal there are quite a lot of bodies, good sacrifice for pinky I guess." the purple and black figure looked at the bodies and summoned the demon nearly 2 meters in height. It was named Pinky for it's color. Pink flesh underneath the blood red plates. It had vicious claws and razor sharp teeth, with quite big tail ending with the club-like attachment.

"Is that pinky?" asked swordsman with blue hair. He had quite pale face.

"Yeah it's pinky. The type of demon useful in the straight on fights." answered figure in pearl-white armor. "Quite tasty too." which made the swordsman even more pale.

"You ate demons?" asked no less dumbfounded kid in mail.

"Yes, and some of them are quite tasty. Though not every type is edible." looking at the figure which said about eating demons was quite strange. Especially if said demons used humans as food. "Never tried imp legs? They taste like spicy dried chicken. Quite good stuff." and he was again in the culinary delusions, while two humans had their minds blown.

After they cleared the rooms.

"Okay, we cleared the first(ground) floor, so we need to find-" and then happened a small earthquake.

"Ups... guys I found the stairs. Hey Brain! Take Pinky and search the other room. Don't worry he won't eat you or Climb, but others will be." and so the Hulk gone to the basement.

"Hey Smiley you go with them, kay?" and shield bearer went after the Hulk. Looking at the rookies Smiley started pondering on whether to go after them or escort greenhorns with Pinky.

"Oh well... let's go to the other room, maybe there is also some hatch?" which was of course true, only after the shout "[Disintegration: Bomb]" only crater remained of what once was secret passage. "Hey let's go! There are so much blood to spill!" with such words Masked Man boarded Pinky and ran into the passage, throwing fireballs into any room he found... not.

"There could be captured humans, so could you not destroy everything you see?"

"Joykiller!" was nearly instant answer to the kid. "Climb you understand that if we 'accidentally' kill someone not belonging to the Eight Fingers we could always pin it on 'they resisted so we had to neutralize them'?"

"But it's be-" he was interrupted by the smiling figure.

"Got it, got it... we'll just hack the bastards in the old way..." said Smiley conjuring twin sabers. However they were not conjured but made from blood of the fallen enemies... which also made previous room slightly cleaner...

"Onward my trusty steed! The Sacrifice awaits us!" with such words Pinky galloped through the rooms knocking everyone unconscious, so he can easily distinguish between victims and... his victims.

After securing the rooms they made it to the storage area, where Brain with Climb were tasked to secure next rooms, while Smiley and his trusty ride Pinky searched the containers. It was only five minutes before from one of the unchecked crates emerged two individuals the Cocco-Doll and Succulent, which were human trafficker and his bodyguard respectfully. When they emerged first thing they found was creepy guy with smiling mask and some sort of pink-red bull.

"And who are you?" asked lavishly clothed man.

"Why do you care? It's obvious that he is the one of attackers, so no need to spare him..." said fencer getting rapier in his hand. And slashing at the figure, but he was intercepted by one of the sabers, which cutoff his arm. With face full of disbelief he asked "How?"

"Cutty-cutty? Easy you have no worth as warrior." smiling mask quite accurately displayed his mocking attitude. "Or do you mean your illusions? Well with such stuff you can only surprise stupid children. Anyway..." with such words blood vessels of Succulent were raptured "Become the sacrifice~" now looking at the other 'guest', which was actually owner of this place vampire started his speech "Oh don't you worry... you won't die, I have so much questions..." and he cut off his legs which he quickly threw to the demon "But I only need you speaking, not writing or running" and the same move was applied to his arms "But as we don't have much time [Gate]" and he kicked him into the appeared portal. After which he casted [Message].

 _[Snake. There are prisoner, stop his bleeding and escort him to Neuronist, I need info on his 'friends' and hideouts. Also don't kill him as we will need him later.]_

 _[Understood.]_

So after the gate was closed he waited for the humans which were now on scouting mission.

* * *

Jack POVs

So the one of current bosses was captured, and his staff now completely butchered, which means we just need to wait. Still fighting while controlling different bodies is not as easy as I hoped it would. I can only access around 70% of their total power if I have three bodies, if two 100%. Also I will need to get [Mana Well] with my caster type jobs, while my warrior/rogue type [World Saviour]. Good World Class Items which we have in treasury, well except [World Saviour] as I currently use it in angel form. The joke about [World Saviour] is that it can change itself to any form you want and it grows with kills, while [Mana Well] dramatically increases your mana regeneration and spell resistance. Being the [Great Twenty] they have no drawbacks... well as you would expect from cheat-like items... not that it's a bad thing, I personally love cheating... moderately... excessive cheating removes all the fun. Well anyway borthel conquered, thugs dead, prisoners rescued... sort of...

Now I need just prepare to phase one... and maybe try some virgin blood? I hope it's tasty...

* * *

 **A/N**

 **Yay puppy eyes are working... however in instruction it's said [Excessive use kills puppies]... oh well need to find another move for more reviews... Oh right... *Sad panda eyes*... or not?**

 **Anyway your thoughts on this piece of... work will be appreciated... even if they are moderately negative... only** **moderately as excessively negative thoughts kills cuteness... and kittens...**

 **P.S.**

 **Pranksters are working just fine... well they should anyway...**

 **Momonga is like 'I do that, but why everyone praise me' and 'What? I didn't plan that far ahead!', also 'WHY?!' is his mostly used question... sort of...**


	13. Intermission 1

**Discalimer... seriously?**

* * *

 **Intermission 1**

Phase one of the WCI (World Conquer Initiative) was quite simple: get army of demons, unleash them on capital, get 'volunteers', transfer them to 'pasture', don't let Momonga know... but now... well now was new point: get leaders of eight fingers and 'ask' them to 'cooperate', using Neuronist methods... or Kyouhoku... or Demiurges... no matter what methods were used they must be in 'cooperative' mood. Actually Cocco-Doll had quite 'pleasant' time with Neuronist... well... let's just say he was very 'eager' to 'cooperate' with demon squad... after getting all the info from the 'broken'-Doll Jack met Demiurge and started discussing plans.

"OK. We have around five days left before the phase one." Said Jack and pointed at the sculpture "This is one of the Ulbert-Lucifer creations, it creates portal to the demon realm from which will emerge shitload of demons, albeit low leveled. We smuggle this item into one of the warehouses, then you as a BBD named?"

"Jaldabaoth."

"Yeah right... well anyway you as BBD will stir up some trouble exclaiming something about this artifact... we will need some of the demon lieutenants... Dargon!"

"We are one entity, no need to shout!" and so the dragon started on summoning demons. While Dargon summoned demons Ba'aal continued with his plan.

"So... you will command 'infernal forces' while I command defenders... or help, depends on the situation. Got it?" Looking at Dargon he mused "[Mana Well] is quite good stuff for my dragon form... why did I remembered about it only now?" [Mana Well] was one of the world items that he stole from the 'Serafim' Guild, however because of agreements it was given to the 'Burning Eye'... and stolen when the guild was forced to disband... However the World class armor was still in use by some player in some other guild... "So what about lieutenants? Made them already?" it was quite normal for the person, who liked to fool around, to talk with his copies.

"You can see them by yourself!" and pointed at the four demons. One was as black as night with two pairs of big leathery wings and vicious claws, second looked like serpent below waist, but above he looked like your regular bodybuilder with wings and four arms, third one looked like the skeleton version of the first, just with added tail and additional pair of arms, and the last one... well she was succubus... as for their items: first demon had some sort of flaming sword and shield, while covered in the burning armor, however flames were black. Second one had scale mail and crystal on the end of his tail, with four scimitars attached to his belt. Third one had no armor or weapons, but was covered in spikes and his claws had unnatural sickly green glow to them. Succubus was nearly naked, she had very revealing leather bikini, high heeled boots and a whip attached to her belt.

"Last one is not suited for the demonic invasion. She's more like infiltrator." was Dargon comment.

"Yeah got it. So what's their names?"

"From left to right." mentioning to the Black demon "He will be Darth Maul"

"Then he needs laser sword!"

Mentioning to the serpent type demon "He will be Seradil" pointing at the demon skeleton he added "He will be Mr Boner" which immediately caused light laugh from the other Jacks. "And she will be Lilith." said Dargon while pointing on Succubus.

"So quick info for you guys. Darth will be commander, Seradil will be responsible for the strategy, Boner" which caused slight laugh even from other demons "will be responsible for undead and scouting, and Lilith will be in charge of the infiltration and logistics unit. They will lead the group known as 'Apocalypto' with nicks of war, wrath, death and plague." the strongest of them was actually Mr Boner (Death) as demon-undead hybrid he could control both, and his level was around seventieth, while others were around sixtieth.

War or Darth Maul was of [Cursed] demon type, they had very high strength, agility, powerful magic and debuffing abilities against living creatures, while against golems and undead they could only use around half of their normal strength and were unable to gain any buffs for themselves just as debuffs.

Wrath or Seradil was of [Demonic Naga] race, they were powerful spellcasters, with good melee capabilities, however they were quite slow on land, but quite stealthy.

Death or Mr Boner was of the [Demonic Lich] race. They could command army of undead and demons, and were powerful assassins and necromancers.

Plaque or Lilith was [Succubus] with specializations on illusion magic and BDSM games... gathering information. Yes totally nothing perverted...

"Demiurge they are your subordinates for every mission involving kidnapping, sabotage and any other mischief. From items they are allowed to take anything that we can produce with replenishable resources like the ones from 'pasture'. Same goes for you as their leader. Don't use your Nazarik subordinates on those missions." Dargon waited until he nodded and then continued "Usage of demon spawns as well as low-leveled undead are allowed. Phase one will begin in three days. While you are doing your stuff I'm going to farm few stuffs..." with such words dragon departed to the deepest parts of his... chamber.

"First orders will be received after said phase starts." and so the Ba'aal and Arthur set off to the Re-Estize. While looking at the new 'Santa's little helpers' Demiurge started on his speech.

"As your creator Jack mentioned I am your current leader. From now on your main goal should be world domination. After it succeeds you will get new orders from your lord. All Hail Ainz Ooal Gown!"

""All Hail Ainz Ooal Gown!""

Meantime in the Ainz Ooal Gown's (previously Momonga's) chambers

"Achoo!" Dumbfounded skeleton tried to understand why he sneezed...

* * *

 **A/N**

 **Oh well... no Overlord is complete without an intermission, right?**

 **P.S.**

 **Discalimer was intens(t)ional...**


	14. Story 2 Chapter 5

**Disclaimer:...**

 **…**

 **…**

 **I think it was moved somewhere else...**

* * *

 **Faceless 2-5**

After creation of 'Apocalypto' passed three days, so as the Jack promised he gathered all floor guardians, while Ainz was on the quest.

"As you know our glorious leader have quite funny goal: Conquer the World, therefore I and Demiurge made a 'World Conquer Initiative' or WCI for short. Soon the first phase will be activated. As for what is it Demiurge will tell you, I will correct him if something. Demiurge."

Everyone looked at the man in the suit. "As you wish." looking at the gathered audience he started. "As you know Ainz-sama have currently one very important goal. World Conquer, and as his loyal subjects we need to think of this goal as our own. For now we are only on phase one, which will start at the Kingdom's capital." with this words illusion of the capital appeared. "This is 'Hologram' of the Re-Estize. Our current goal" additional hologram appeared with arrow pointing at the warehouse district. "Is to plant there artifact for demon summoning. After it we will begin the kidnapping leaders of the 'Eight Fingers'." additional eight arrows appeared on the map. "These are the locations where they should be. Currently we have Shadow Demons monitoring their leaders. Our second objective is kidnapping the citizens, they will be used for the experiments-" he was interrupted by one of the Jacks

"Actually it's not kidnapping but 'gathering the volunteers' it's all about perception. However it is almost the same as kidnapping. Anyway they are necessary sacrifices. Demiurge continue."

Demiurge nodded and continued "While we gather the 'volunteers' other groups will begin 'confiscating' possessions of the 'Eight fingers', while third group starts on attacks. Fourth group under the Plague will be monitoring the adventurers. Additional goals are to make lord Ainz a hero, while he masquerades as adventurer Momon, killing every member of 'Blue Rose' except vampire, and if possible assassinating prince of the Ro-Lante kingdom."

"Last one is not right. We make it look like assassination attempt by the other prince. Princes must not be targeted in any way. She is necessary for my future plans. Killing her 'dog' is allowed, just make sure that he can be resurrected. For this mission only Demiurge will be present from Nazarik forces, as he is leader of 'Apocalypto' unit. Others will be on standby for any hostile forces outside of Kingdom. Shalltear will accompany me on the raid as Smiley's disciple. The first phase will start in 24 hours." looking around the room he noticed slightly angry expression of Albedo. "Albedo are you dissatisfied?"

"How dare you command the forces of Nazarik? Lord Ainz-"

"*Sigh* Albedo I make his wish come true, besides if you're thinking that I will replace him as the Guildmaster then you are wrong. You see I really hate any troublesome things like leading. Currently I organized this WCI because I think it's fun. Also I heard about some potions that could be in possession of 'Eight fingers' that could help you with your goal." _'it's bullshit, but it could be true, if you heard the Pluton's speech about Momonga.'_ thought Jack. "So your fears are invalid."

Albedo after hearing that became more relaxed. "Are those potions-"

"I don't know if they can be used on undead. Such potions were not available in Yggdrasil." Albedo looked like a kitten that was just taken from the milk jug. "No more questions?" after such words Shalltear asked.

"Why am I your disciple?"

"Because I need you to be. Actually it's for making Blue Rose and princess think twice before making a move against us." looking around one more time he then continued. "Aura. Your orders are to tame any exotic creatures in possession of 'Eight Fingers', if they proved to be useless then you can do whatever you want with them, however if they are powerful but useless they will be used for experiments." Aura was beaming with smile after such words. "Everyone else on standby."

With such words the first phase was officially started.

…

* * *

Jack POV

Hah! I officially made it! I am the evil mastermind! But back on topic... I really need some hobby... except food... well anyway... let's go to the castle. So I opened the gate and walked through it. And I was met by Reneer and Lakyus, who were drinking tea.

"Oh do you have sweets?" I asked barging in.

"How?! Where did you came from?!" was Lakyus first question...

"Yeah seriously? I just come to your tea time and you started on reprimanding me? Veeeery polite of you, oh great noble!"

"Should have known that you will do something like that. Tea?" asked Reneer.

"Sure..." remembering that I have Shalltear with me I asked "Um mind if one more person joins us?" now they looked at the Shalltear in her Valkyrie armor. "Shalltear meet Reneer and Lakyus... where's Climb and Tina? Or was it Tia?" and shadow moved.

"I'm Tina. Tia is my sister." oh right sneaky ninjas... scaaaary...

"Oh right so this two are of 'Blue Rose' and this two are like Albedo and Ainz... well lovey-dovey couple..." such a funny faces they make. "Come on it's true..."

"How are they similar to them? First they are too weak and-" Shalltear...

"Shalltear... you see... Reneer has the same character as Albedo... and Climb... well... he is the same victim as Ainz..." Shalltear chuckled "But it doesn't mean that it won't be interesting!" I swear if she just had steam coming from her ears... "Oh and you will like to see Eveileye. She's funny little vampire just as you... just lonely one... and not true one."

"What do you mean true vampire? She's real vampire-" Lacyus started on making strange noises again.

"She was born with vampire heritage, possibly from affair with human, while true vampires were born as normal vampires, not half-bloods."

"She's half-blood? Then why she's not aging?"

"Vampires are basically immortal, therefore maybe because of that... or she drinks not enough blood. It's quite useful for us." and how will they react to this?

"US?!" hillarious! "You are vampire?!"

"Yeah... what's with your faces?"

"But you didn't-"

"Drink blood? Well blood for ancestors are like wine... tell me would you drink some spoiled stuff made out of rotten berries with occasional dirt in it?"

"Blood is like alcohol for you? And who are ancestors?"

"Well Ancestral Vampires are vampires which were born at the beginning of the worlds. Or have similar traits to them. I'm from Tremer Lineage who are the most proficient mages." OK they don't understand... "There are other vampire clans, some of which prefer solitude, others live among other races, and some are hostile to mortals. Each of them has their own strength and weakness. We Tremer are not as good in holy magic as others for example. Shalltear here is Valkyrie which means she's very powerful in close combat."

"Why would you need to tell them that?"

"'cause even if they attack us we can just slaughter this kingdom afterwards." oh Lakyus is pale...

"Why would you be among the humans? Aren't we your food?"

"I said that already! I don't really like blood. Besides we Tremers think of blood drinking only among our those we deem as family, well actually lovers. It's like trusting your loved one with your life and then becoming one... at least that's how it was described..."

"Wait you didn't drink blood?" seriously? What's with that misunderstanding?

"No I drank blood. It's just I don't like it. Sweets are better."

"Vampire who don't like taste of blood... besides Evileye you are the first... and you are... Shalltear? Do you drink blood?"

"Yes." oh what with that answer?

"Shalltear you can elaborate."

"Don't want to."

"Oh well... Shalltear actually battle maniac, when she sees blood she has trouble controlling herself. So she will be quite an assistance in the coming raid."

"She knows?"

"Yep!"

"Master why did you tell them about-"

"Come on. They will be allies in the coming battle, of course they need to know of your 'features'..."

"Why did she call you master?"

"I'm her mentor... sort of at least." OK that didn't sound as good as I hoped.

"OK..."

"Hey what's with that looks?" OK now I officially got looks of a crazy person... Life Succeeded! "Oh right, what about Momon? Have you-"

"Yes he will be here, but we asked him for escort job."

"Way to go princess! Truly a monster in human skin! Don't forget the creepy smile!" awww... why does Albedo not doing something like that... wait she does it only in front of...

* * *

Ainz POV

"Achoo!" why do I sneeze? Do I have some sort of undead flu?

…

Somehow I have bad premonition...

* * *

The night when the dead risen...

Jack POV

 _[Demiurge. Phase one.]_

 _[Understood.]_

 _[Oh come on, you had to say 'Roger']_

 _[Understood. 'Roger']_

 _[Ha-ha-ha-ha-ha... good one!]_

Oh well... Demiurge has quite good sense of humor...

* * *

Demiurge POV

Who's 'Roger'? New creature of Jack? I need to ask Snake about it...

2 hours prior to demon invasion

* * *

Narrator POV...

According to the original plan, 'Apocalypto' started extermination of the 'Eight Fingers', the most interesting fight was of the enforcer branch 'Six Arms'...

…

* * *

Zero POV

" _Hey bastards! You see I'm quite bored, so... I stole quite a lot of your stuff:) Come find me at the bitch's mansion where I can mop the floor with your faces ^_^ *insert middle finger here*"_

"Who the fuck was that?!"

"Boss?"

"Get yourself ready. Fucker doesn't even know who he angered!" he'll pay! "NO. ONE. CAN. TAKE. AWAY. MY. PONY!" …

 **A/N**

 **Yay cliffhanger!**

…

…

 **I hate them...**

…

 **not really...**

 **it's fun...**

 **in it's own way...**

…

…

…

 **sort of...**


	15. Story 2 Chapter 6

**Question: It's not a cliffhanger if I write next chapter on the other day, right?**

… **right?**

* * *

Faceless 2-6

"Some creature was shuddering in the night... it was a pony... a horned pony... Unicorn... it had corn on it's head... and it was a statue... which was stolen from the Zero..." mused masked man while looking at the clean carnage... most of the blood were stored in the hovering blood pool, while the bodies and their parts were eaten by quite gluttonous maid. "Hey Entoma. What's better the dried, fried, steamed, boiled, smoked, raw or bloodless meat?" asked pioneer in the culinary arts...

"Raw of course. However about the state of the meat it's better fresh, preferably still alive when I eat it." said masked maid munching on the arm of unfortunate human... possibly male...

"You and Sol are the same... it's just Sol likes them screaming... I prefer smoked meat..." said hulking figure " in this form smoked, in dragon slightly fried, in vampire only cleansed blood and in angel and others... well... deep fried..."

"Like now I really like using this blood to form blood lollipops." looking around vampire casted [Message].

 _[Mare have you found the host of this little house?]_

 _[Y-yes! It was some Oba-san.]_

 _[Meet us in the hall, I'll send you back to the Nazarik]_

"Entoma get ready." smiled white figure.

 _[Demiurge.]_

 _[I hear and obey.]_

 _[When those guests of honor will arrive?]_

 _[Soon. Around two minutes.]_

 _[Remember the plan? While the Blue Rose is traveling here you need to steal as much as you can, 'persuade' some humans to attack the prince... maybe even king.]_

 _[Unsuccessful assassination attempt by first prince, right?]_

 _[Yes that's the one! Oh it seems our 'friends' has arrived.]_ With such words Jack finished the conversation. In that time five people arrived at the hall. Strongest of the 'Six Arms' Zero the crazy monk-shaman, Malmvist the fencer-poisoner, Deibaanku the impostor, Edstrom of dancing who... sabers, and Peysilan another impostor.

"Took you long enough." said three meter chunk of steel.

"Where the fuck is my pony?! And where's that bitch Hilma?!" was the scream of quite dissatisfied and pissed off gangbanger... or Zero.

"... You were worried only about some fucking pony?! Dude are you into animals?" figure watched him and added "Oh right so you haven't fucked it yet, while already spend some nights with boar, bear and other creatures, right?"

"What have you done to it?!"

"Funny statue you know? They were quite common among the lonely guys... well there was actually a race of were-ponies, but I dunno what happened to them... oh right statue was quite plain looking so..." and statue of singing pony emerged seemingly from nowhere "I added a few new features~" with the face of resignation Zero cried

"You Monster! How Dare You?!"

"What? It's better this way. Also [Sing the little pony song]." and the statue moved.

"Friendship is magic~" and blasted the lich "You were quite smelly! Don't forget to bath!"

"How?!" was dumbfounded shout of the bandit leader.

"I said that already... few tweaks here and there, adding mic and teaching it how to sing. Quite troublesome actually... it had no music sense..."

"I heard that~" said little pony smashing the face of the Malmvist in. "I love fireworks~" and with more sinister voice added "And gore~".

"T-t-taaake m-my [Dimensional Slash]" screamed Peysilan and with such words pony took the whip sword out of his hands, which he didn't let go of it resulting in the severed arm of the Peysilan... which was immediately snatched by gluttonous maid.

"Don't like tin cans..." said Entoma while munching on it. And used her own whip to neutralize the armless Peysilan, as well as Edstorm. Zero looked at the scene before him dumbfounded.

"Who are you?" figure laughed...

"It's no way to address your new boss. I think you will be punished for your insubordination..." and the Smiley moved his hands... which resulted in severing the arms and legs of Zero...

"And now..." looking at the mess he created, he kicked the unfortunate thug "... and he's unconscious... seriously? Oh well..."

 _[Shalltear!]_

 _[Yes my lord!]_

 _[Come to the hall. NOW!]_

Almost instantly Bloodied figure flew inside the mansion.

"Your orders?"

"Oh right... these two are your new toys." mentioned Smiley to now incapacitated thugs "Don't kill them, however they will be on 'reeducation' for some time... do you like them? Anyway they will be useful... it'll be good if we can make her an Asura, but... I need her loyalty before that..." mused vampire about his plans on blade dancer.

"Why would we need those things? They are weak." Ba'aal chuckled

"We need them as trainers for the lizardmen, aside from Cocytus there are not much trainers, besides these two may know some martial arts... and she is good base for asura..."

"Understood." said Valkyrie.

"OK. Entoma and Mare! See you later!" with such words he opened [Gate] for them to transport some 'goods & goons'. "If everything is right then soon the 'Blue Rose' would arrive here..."

And of course he was right... but only Tia, Gargaran and Evileye arrived there.

 _[Demi Go!]_ Messaged the bored vampire.

"You? How did you got here?"

"Short version is that I found funny statue. Pony greet them."

"Hello~ I'm cute little pony~" singed the golem, which made the Blue Rose members slightly dumbfounded.

"What is this?"

"My experiment! It's the singing golem! Just prototype as of now though..."

"What about 'Six Arms?'" asked Tia looking around the mess "And people inside this house?"

"Killed, butchered, fried and eaten!" looking at their faces he then added "Joking! No fried part!"

"By whom?"

"Hugging Pillows!"

"What hugging pillows?"

"Fluffy, Licky and Huggy! My wolves! They like fresh meat!" said zealous culinary critic.

""... OK..."" was heard from Blue Rose members, while they tried to understand how wolves could do it...

"They killed only the people inside the mansion, sixes were disposed by us... and Pony..."

"*sigh* What's the deal with such names? Fluffy-"

""Because they are Fluffy, lick your face and good against stress! The Absolute Best Hugging Pillows Ever!"" was the reply of mad trio.

"What about Pony?"

"Cute little pony... named after extinct race..."

"Seriously now-" not able to finish the sentence unknown figure around two and a half meters in height made an entrance through the roof. It was a red skinned demon.

"Huh? Who are you dude?"

"Insects must know their place!" with such words black flame shot from the hands of the perpetrator, severely damaging the pony and almost killing the Blue Rose members.

"Dude it's not cool. If asked you need to introduce yourself."

"Lowly insects like you are just dirt beneath my feet. Die." and he transformed his hands to that of enormous claws, and slashed at the Arthur, which he easily parried with his shield.

"Not bad mortal. You shall know my name. I am Jaldabaoth."

"Come on you must have introduced yourself at the beginning. Anyway I'm Arthur Pendragon. Let's fight." and he lashed at the demon.

"It's not here my liege." voice from behind the Blue Rose said. "It must be somewhere else." said Black demon covered in flames striking at the unsuspecting Gargaran.

"Down!" was the last thing manwoman heard, as her head rolled on the floor. "Bastard!" was the scream of Tia as she wildly lashed at the newcomer. Which was unsuccessful as she was cleaved in half by the demon's blade. But before he could attack Evileye he was intercepted by Smiley and his blood summons.

"Dude... not cool." said Smiley as he created blood shield to protect the Evileye, after which he created a few thralls from the blood pool.

 _'What? How? Why?'_ were the questions floated in the little vampire's mind.

"War we're done here. Seek in other places." and the black demon retreated.

"What do you seek? And why attack us?" was question of Ba'aal.

"The artifact the thieves stole from us." Jaldaboth looked at the person who asked it. "What are you doing here? And why did you sided with mortals?"

"Heh... well it's funny so why not... wait do I know you?"

"Similar... but you are not him... who's your father demon?"

"Quick... how do you know that I'm demon?"

"You are similar to him... Who's your father? Answer now."

"Sparta... why?"

"Son of traitor. No wonder you have the same presence." the demon took off from the mansion. "Hear me now little demon! Side with us or perish!"

"Nah don't want to."

"Suit yourself. Your foolishness will kill you." and the demon took off in the sky.

"OK... that's strange... Did he know my father? And what's about traitor part? Oh well..." looking at the Eveileye he asked "Is she alright?"

"Shaken only... will get better soon... probably?"

"I'm not shaken!" she got up from her lying position. "We need to-" she wasn't able to finish her sentence as the pillars of flames had risen in the distance...

* * *

Evileye POV

"Help me to bandage them." I said to the Smiley.

"Don't want to shatter your delusions but they're dead. It won't help them." seriously?

"*Sigh* I know."

"Then why?"

"We need to preserve the corpses for resurrection ceremony." right they don't know about it...

"Is it long before they're resurrected?" not the questioned I expected.

"Yes... only Lakyus can do it..." I hope she's OK.

"And how long does it take?" was the question of Ba'aal. He's demon... shit.

"Will You help me or not?!" seriously I'm quite pissed as of now...

"Yeah, yeah, got it." said Arthur coming near them and extending his hand. "[Resurrection], [Resurrection]." they're moving? How?! Lakyus needs quite a lot of items to just make one cast of the [Raise Dead] spell? Wait he said [Ressurection]?

"What was this spell? Will they be-"

"It's 7th tier spell, they will probably be able to fight soon again. Why?" s-s-s-seventh?

"You can use such spells?!" what did I just-

"Yeah... still I don't really like using it... wait I could use [Revival]... shit..." wait what?

"Dude... I understand that you haven't used them for a long time, but..." long time?

"Oh well... better use [Ressurection] anyway... we still need to fight that moron..." Fight him?

"And how did he know my father? It's strange... also why traitor?" father? Traitor?

"What the hell have you just done?!"

"Umm... resurrected your friends, and planning our moves... also trying to understand from where that dude knew Sparta."

"Who the hell is this Sparta?!"

"Easy now youngling."

"I'm over a hundred years old!" wait I just said that?

"And I say that again. Youngling! You're not even of age for a vampire!" what?!

"I'm-"

"Unless you are three hundred years you are viewed as a kid... in case of half-blood its around two hundred. So you are a kid, youngling."

"Seriously?" I have a chance for normal body!

"But even normal vampires stops aging at the age of hundred." NO-O-O-O-O! My hopes are shattered...

"Don't cry little one. Some of vampire clans have childlike bodies..."

"Untill few thousand years?" please say yes...

"No... they just have childlike bodies..."

"Wuah!"

…

* * *

Jack POV

"Ups..." too much bullshit and you can make anyone, even undead or devils, cry... oh well...

"Arthur..." oh Momon...ga...

"Hey Grumpy..."

"Why did you made the child cry?"

"Foolish Disciple! It's not me that made her cry, it's the truth of the world!" he looked at her and said.

"Don't worry... they are idiots..."

""We heard That! Hi Nabe!""

"My lords..." eh Narberal... you're no fun...

"What'cha doing here?"

"One of the lords posted an escort mission... What are you doing here?"

""Raid!""

"*Sigh*... why do my teachers are so childlike..."

""You're just grumpy Lazybones! Smile more! It doesn't cost you anything!""

"How do you even know if I'm smiling or not?"

""Secret!""

"*Sigh*... my name is Momon, and you are?"

"Evileye... you are Momon from the 'Darkness'?"

"Darkness is my pet!... oh right... it's the name of your team... forgot about it..."

"*Sigh*"

"Well... let's go meet with others! Oh and don't forget the manwoman and the sneaky one." I mentioned on the Gargaran and Tia. "They were just resurrected, so they may have some troubles..."

"What spell did you use?"

"[Resurrection]"

"*Sigh*"

"What?"

"We can wait for a few minutes before they can move by themselves... why didn't you use [Revival]?"

"...Forgot..."

"*Sigh* and you call me foolish... Master..."

"Teacher! I'm your teacher!"

"Yes... right..." he then looked at the Evileye "As I already introduced myself I'm Momon of 'Darkness', she is my companion Nabe, and that glorious idiots over there are Arthur, Smi-"

""We Already introduced ourselves! Foolish Disciple!""

"Right..."

"Also we need to talk." I (Arthur) said.

"Got it..."

* * *

Scene change...

Ainz (Momon(ga)) POV

"What do you mean by experiment?" really now...

"Just some unrelated to you experiment... oh wait it's related... to Albedo at least..."

"WHAT?!"

"Umm... about you impregnating her? It's just she needs some lovey-dovey time with you..." I got it, but why?

"What do you need for the experiment? And what will you try to achieve?"

"Some parts... potions... and maybe few sacrifices... about my goal... well I already said that... Albedo just wants to fuck with you, but as you are just bones... you need a body with normal human functions..."

"Like eating, sleeping and libido?"

"Yes. Experiments are just... well... you got it..." I somehow not surprised... still it'll be good to eat something... and sleep... somehow I'm scared of what Albedo will do in the bed...

"Who else did you got in your plan?"

"Albedo, demiurge... well all Guardians and Pleiades Battle Maids... also few of my newest creations..." his dragon form is a natural cheat in this world... "Also small army of lower tier undead and demons... summoned by the creatures of the 7th floor..."

"*Sigh* And? That's all?"

"Well another goal is making you a hero of course..."

"*Sigh*"

"Agreed..." somehow the only thing I can do now is just...

"*Sigh*"

...

* * *

 **A/N**

 **Later... the epic...*censored* will come!**

 **Hey why the *censored* *censored* *censored* *censored* *censored* *censored* *censored* it's *censored* censored?!**

 **As always reviews are thought by gods... and impostors... and authors... so please... comment/review...**

…

…

…

 **OK?**

 **P.S.**

 **Snake was made as an Anti-Magic specialist. He has a lot of integrated weaponry, but nearly no magic capacity, except for powering said equipment. He is best used as a sniper/assassin, and quite good in melee, however his regeneration is much lower than those of other races as he is automaton, but his [Nanobots] allows him to create small items, like explosives and ammo, and make emergency repairs. But if you make him fight Troll with similar gear in close combat there is 88% chance that he'll lose if the only weapons will be melee, in other cases there is around 97% of his victory. He is one of the worst nightmares for the magic type characters.**

 **P.P.S.**

 **Who the hell is "Nightmare Moon"?! Pony?! I hope it's succubus... yeah next summoned succubus will be named " Nightmare Moon" or "Sailor Moon"... just "Moon" will do... and it will be a guy... hmm... Incubus then...**

 **Edit:**

 **Forgot to mention that I will mostly answer questions in the author notes part... sometimes will answer wia PM... OK...**


	16. Story 2 Chapter 7

**Somehow previous story update wasn't displayed... so... if you haven't read chapter 15 (Story 2 part 6) click on the jump button... else enjoy your *censored* stuff...**

 **…**

 **Oh yeah... Discalimer is on holidays... weird guy... And disclaimer should be somwhere... oh well... never mind...**

* * *

Faceless 2-7

While the demons butchered humans in one of the Re-Estize districts adventurers and some of other 'noble'... 'spirits', not because they liked to drink mind you, were discussing what to do with those... 'hindrances'...

"I say we nuke them." said hulking figure in black platemail.

"No! Better 'flood' them." said the figure in tight leather outfit with creepy mask.

"Why not just ignore them?" said another figure in platemail, this time in white color.

Those were Ba'aal, Smiley and Arthur, also known, among the residents of Nazarik, as Jack.

""And miss the fun?!""

"Yeah... then let's torture them!"

While the one man trio argued between themselves, one very... yandere princess explained her plan to the gathered adventurers.

"From what the Evileye told us, Jaldabaoth is looking for unknown artifact which was stolen by the criminal organization 'Eight Fingers'. This demon was accompanied by another demon which killed two members of the 'Blue Rose' in one hit each. The only ones who were able to put resistance-"

""We could have kicked his ass! He just know something about Sparta so we need him alive!"

One of the adventurers asked

"Who is-" but before he could finish the two of the trio motioned to the Big Bad Member exclaiming

""This dudes father! Just listen to the princess!"" and started sulking...

"Yes... so it was decided that Arthur Pendragon, Smiley and Ba'aal will engage the Jal-"

""It's the mission for disciple! We will only provide some forces to you.""

"What forces?"-one of the adventurers... the other adventurer asked.

"I can summon a few angels."

"Some undead."

"PINKIES!" after exclamation of Ba'aal every adventurer thought of him as a child...

"Can you elaborate?" was the princess question.

"About?"

"What creatures can you summon... and Smiley are you a Necromancer?"

"Sort of... still I prefer engaging by myself and not by using smelly things... oh right I can summon few ghosts, Arthur few angels and Ba'aal will summon some pinkies... well they are demons actually so I don't know how will they-"

"It'll be alright... they are just really gluttonous things, so they don't care what they eat."

"Dude there will be allies... better summon some others."

"Nah... it'll be alright..." after thinking some more he added "well actually it's better if I summon some fallen, right? So there will be Blood Angels, Flame Angels and Fallen Angels... yeah good combo!"

"OK... I can summon around... let's see... five will be OK?"

"Me too."

"Then I'll summon five but guardian types, OK?"

"Then it's decided. Five groups of three... three will be patroling the key points, another will come with Peachman, while last one will help Blue rose... yeah sounds alright... objections?"

""None!""

"OK... let's summon them..."

With such words the trio gone to summon the level thirty-something angels...

Blood Angels were made of blood and muscle tissue, and were considered undead, however they had quite high regeneration rates with quite good senses thanks to the third eye, and could fly.

Guardian Angels were almost the same as the Flame angels with difference being their spear, instead of magic swords, and a shield, which could be transformed into wings for flying and greater maneuverability. Also they had higher defense stats instead of attack, and lowered agility, unless they deploy wings, which then was almost half way higher than of the Flame Angels.

Fallen Angels were actually demons with the form of angel. They had a sword and three black wings, with one of them was deformed which acted as a sword/shield hybrid.

Of course seeing the angels being summoned by three strange 'humans' was quite... strange... considering the circumstances...

"OK... we summoned them, so... right... form the groups of one of each kind." Angels formed into five teams. "Now... you three will protect Blue Rose, you will come with grumpy, and others will proceed with patrols around... hey princess show them their patrol routs please."

"And where you will be?"

""Drinking!""

Behind them attentive listeners could hear a sigh...

* * *

...

Later that night...

...

As per plan of the princess the adventurers were deployed by two types. The silver and lower ranked adventurers helped with the defense of checkpoints, while gold and higher were tasked with rescuing the citizens, which much to their surprise were not dead but moved to the warehouses... but the adventurers didn't know about it until...

"Demons!"

Some of them were knocked unconscious and stripped, before sending them there...

…

* * *

Lilith (Plaque) POV

My master gave me task of monitoring the humans and coordinating the demons. Quite easy actually, but boring...

"Let's look how the demons fare against the 'angels' my master summoned." my master... he is quite strange... he really likes creating copies of himself and pissing off some creatures... also he can change his shape anyway he wants... "*Sigh*" why am I doing it again? There is another succubus in the Nazarik, our masters home, and she seems to be in love with the skeleton. A skeleton! Undead! And the most strange thing she seems quite happy with it! At least my master is living creature... Wait what am I thinking? Oh right the blue rose... here they are... fighting with the hounds... let's send there some more demons... I think War will like to finish his mission. I decided on using the [Message] Scroll.

 _[War. I found your targets. Remember your orders?]_

 _[Cut the chase Plaque. Where are they?]_

 _[… there. Now they are fighting with commander's summon. Attack them quickly before the reinforcements arrive.]_

 _[Don't order me. I'm on it.]_

...

And there he is... that big lame-female is rather pissed off... OK... angels attacked him and were quite easily disposed of... well of course they will be... Death is with him, just as the Wrath. While Death quickly assassinated the one with the shield, the blood-covered one was set on fire by Wrath, and finished by War, soon after it caught flames. The last one managed to land a hit on the Death, but was impaled by one of his spikes and then beheaded by War, which then was accompanied by the shouts of the paladin-type female and attacks by the assassin duo, which were beheaded by Wrath, as they have thought of him as easy picking with him being a caster, which of course proved wrong. The big one was actually left alive this time until they killed the blondie. Oh her despair was actually quite fun to watch! Then they just beheaded her. I again used [Message] scroll for the next orders.

 _[Warrior-Captain will be here in a few minutes. Gather their items for research. Leave the bodies. Better impale them on something.]_

 _[Be more precise.]_

 _[Like some... I don't know... maybe some pointy stick? Really big pointy stick.]_

 _[Will do.]_

 _[Afterwards make haste to the commander. You will need to engage 'Darkness' and it's pet.]_

"Ha-ah... Now to the main battle..." I said as searching for the 'Momon' and his companions...

…

* * *

Ainz (Momon(ga)) POV

"Evileye, Nabe. Drop me here." I noticed the demons overrunning the outpost here. After I killed them I motioned for them to pick me up and head inside the demon territory... really now... that plan... "*Sigh*"

"Momon?"

"It's nothing... just I don't like the situation..."

"Like?"

"Why did he told us for what is he after? Why making army of demons attack the capital? Why not be discreet? I'd also like to know how he knows Sparta..."

"Did you know him?"

"Only that he is demon and father of Ba'aal. He said that he died when he was a kid."

"Ba'aal... who is he..."

"Powerful Archdemon. My teacher told me that once Ba'aal killed a god. I didn't really believe him at that time... but he quite easily won our sparring match... he still easily wins against me..." which is actually true. If I would fight Jack in his favorite forms I will lose in the most situations. Despite being able to counter his moves he still manages to win. "*Sigh* he should just engage them and be done with it."

"But he didn't."

"Yes... teacher said 'It's your test! If you win I'll give you one interesting stuff...' *Sigh*. He is sometimes more scary than Ba'aal..." seriously... I don't want to fight world champion who is also a paladin to boot.

"But you are also strong! I heard of your fight with the vampire-"

"Trust me. Teacher could kill that vampire in just one strike. When he heard about that fight he just said 'Ha. Next time try to win without items'. And threw me this blade." I motioned to the copy of Frost Pain.

"What is this?"

"Magic imbued sword. It has ice enchantments on it." looking at the ground I said "I see him. Let's descend." So we descended.

"Another fool decided to reject my kindness." said demi... Jaldabaoth smirking. "We already found what we sought so you can still leave."

"Afraid?" and he used the [Hell flame] to strike me.

"Insolent fool! You will die for your transgression!" and kicked me. Fortunately I managed to defend using my blades. "[Hellfire Burst]"

"[Icy Burst]" and the magic neutralized itself.

"I'll help! [Shard Prison]" Evileye just managed to create some sort of crystal cage... which was shattered by him.

"[Lightning]." Nabe's spell just bounced off him.

"Puny mortals. You are no match for me. War! You can play with them." who's War?

"As you wish." demon covered I black flames emerged. I haven't seen him in Nazarik... one of Jack's summons... seems to be of Flame or Cursed demon species. And he lashed at me with the sword. "Huh... stronger that those two... I hope you will entertain me."

"Likewise." and we crossed our swords.

"[Crystal Spear]" Evileye again casted magic, but this time it was shattered against shield.

"Don't interfere with our fight." said War teleporting and kicking her. "Wrath! Play with them." and another demon came. This one had snake body and four arms, weared some sort of scalemail and had scimitars in his hands.

"Let's dance?" said the snake attacking Nabe with Evileye. And another blow was parried.

"Don't look around trash." and he kicked me into the ruined building. There was Demiurge... Jaldabaoth standing there.

"That's enough. War wait for some time." he then turned to face me "Lord Ainz."

"Demiurge... was this really necessary?"

"According to the Jack's plan you need to lose. He said to contact him when you will be losing so he can come here."

"Interesting..." what does he want to accomplish.

"I agree with you my liege. This plan is only on the first phase..." What? He already planned more? What does he want? Some sort of "... of WCI"

"WCI?"

"World Conquer Initiative. When I told him about your dream to bring glory to our creators... even if they are no longer here." OK... when did I say that? "From that time..."

"Yes the night you allowed me to accompany you..." Oh shit... and I can't just say that I was only joking...

"Hey Skullface!" oh he's here. "Guy's we continue with the phase one... my disciple fighting the 'Apocalypto', so I guess we need to round up." right...

"Care to-"

"Not now. When we return to Nazarik I'll tell you some of it."

"Some?"

"Need to change plan a bit... oh right my other 'disciple' is Shalltear." that battle-maniac? "So come on... we need to 'save the day'. Oh and don't forget the drink!" and then turned to the War "Get ready Maul." he doesn't have any maul with him...

* * *

…

Meanwhile

…

Evileye POV

When I tried to help Momon with fighting the black demon I realized how weak I am compared to them. Even if I am over a hundred years old with fifth tier magic by my side and inhuman powers thanks to my vampire heritage, I'm weak. That demon easily killed Gargaran an Tia, while I was shielded by Smiley. And now Momon is fighting that demon, while me and Nabe struggling to survive our battle with two others.

"Shorty. Change." we again changed the demons we fight. It seems I have more chances to stall for enough time if I fight the snake-like demon, while Nabe can defend against the undead demon assassination strikes. Those Angels that we had with us were disposed quite fast and now we are by ourselves.

"If we die here-" and some figure just kicked the bones.

"Hey, you two need help?" was the question of new arrival. I think I saw her somewhere...

"Who are-"

"Shalltear! My cute little bloodsucker! Don't storm off without me!" and of course the Smiley is here...

"Master... *Sigh*" somehow I think I can understand her... and he just severed arm of the snake-like demon.

"Hi Grumpy-eye! Feeling lonely?"

"*Sigh* you are here... it means..." and the black demon got flying into the wall near us...

"Ba'aal! You could have ruined my entrance!"

"Then move faster!"

"Oh come on! You made your way here faster because you lost in beer golf!"

"No! It's because you won!"

"Same thing!"

"Only you make me wear dresses!"

"If you lost you must obey the winner!"

"I HATE CROSS DRESSING!"

"That's the best fun!"

… somehow... I think it's their normal conversations...

…

* * *

Sometime later.

Jack POV

OK we 'saved the day' and 'kicked some asses', and now I'm in Arthur form looking at the aftermath of the battle...

"So how many died?"

"Around-"

"Nah just kidding! I don't care! Blue Rose can resurrect them if something."

"Everyone except Evileye is dead." oh right... forgot about that...

"Their bodies?"

"We will have burial ceremony..."

"Nah just bring them here I'll resurrect them."

"You can re-"

"Yeah just make them move quickly..." well they were quite fast actually, just one thing made me slightly nervous... "... Why are they naked? OK... better not to ask... [Revival]X4" now wait a bit...

"What's that spell?" oh right...

"Just one of the more popular resurrection spells..."

"Lakyus used [Raise Dead], and it's fifth tier. She had to use a lo-"

"It's ninth tier and I don't need anything except for mana. Oh I can also resurrect some more... around ten more people before mana runs out... well before I get tired at least."

"We'll get everything in order for the ceremony-"

"No need. Just corpses will do."

While we talked Lakyus and co came to their senses.

"Am I... dead..."

"Nah... just freshly risen corpse of a maiden. Next time try to survive... I don't want to resurrect people I don't like."

"You mean..."

"Nah not you... other ten or so idiots. I don't like humans in general. Just as elves, they are too arrogant, while humans are greedy. Beastkin can be cuddled with as they are fluffy... some of them are fluffy at least. And dwarfs are the best drink buddies in the world!" looking at her I then added "Oh and put something on... I, like any other male, like the sight of the fair maiden like yourself in nature wear, but we're not engaged, so it's a bit embarrassing." oh she's red... hah!

"Why am I?" she's crying...

"Oh... come on! You're alive! Don't cry!"

"What demons-"

"Dunno... hey princess care to explain?"

"Demons impaled them on the pikes and stripped them of their equipment. I'm sorry Lakyus but your gear is..."

"And others?"

"Shorty lives, other resurrected. And don't worry you didn't lose much power as I used [Revival]. You should be in top form soon." looking at her I added. "And you'll need to visit some shops to get gear... oh I know" and I opened inventory to get her one [Rare] Zweihander. "If you like it I'll ask some of my friends to get you new gear... just be careful with this one... it is quite heavy and sharp." One of swords I produced for Huggy... this one is with basic enchantments like self repair with increased durability and damage.

"Is it... adamantite?"

"Yes... and with basic enchantments. Quite good stuff... just don't lose it, OK?" she's... crying...

"Thank you..." ok... now I want to get out of here...

"What do you mean by friends? Do you know dwarven smiths?"

"Nah just some old and lazy dragon who like to create some perverted outfits... he and Smiley have too much in common... *Sigh*"

"Dragon?!"

"Yes... he is quite good with such stuff as he is very powerful magician. Just he is slightly perverted... or romantic? He just read a lot of stuff about dragons that keep maidens in towers and started on thinking why would mortals do that? Then after learning about human culture he found that the 'towers' of said dragons was something akin to brothels... after which he decided on making the clothes and some of equipment with magic to forget about said idiocy..." yeah bullshit but fun...

"*Sigh* if I will be around you for a long time my common sense will shatter."

"But you will live 'Happily Ever After' with Climb and his clones on a leash..." she just smiled... creepy... "Princess you have the creepiest smile I ever saw! Too bad we are not in love... wait it's good... I think? Eh... whatever... your common sense is already cracked." looking at the 'Nude Rose' I added "Girls if something just send the letter to Momon... wait I'll probably be here for some time, so... well yeah let's just agree that when I leave you can contact Momon for help." and I started on moving to the exit. "Oh I will be at some tavern eating and drinking... after I resurrected some idiots that is." why did I said that I can resurrect some idiots? Oh well...

…

* * *

Lakyus POV

"He can use resurrection magic?" I asked Reneer.

"Yes and by the words of Evileye he can use spells up to seventh tier. However he just said that [Revival] is ninth tier."

"Which is already in the the god's realm." I sighed... "Is he a player?"

"I haven't asked him yet, however seems like it. Also this sword he gave you... It's quite powerful isn't it?" I looked at it.

"Yes... he said that his friend made it. Maybe there are more of them?"

"Probably. He seems like an idiot sometimes, but I don't know if he's just acting or is he really like that..."

"Maybe something happened?" thinking about it won't help "Better to just ask him."

"Want to meet him?"

"..." strange... I... I'm... embarrassed?

"Did you fell for him?"

"..."

"Lakyus... You're completely red..." somehow everything went black...

…

* * *

 **A/N**

 **Story 2 isn't over yet!**

 **…**

 **…**

 **…**

 **…**

 **…**

 **wait... only one chapter left?**

 **…**

 **…**

 **…**

 **oh... OK...**

 **…**

 **I NEED SJS!**

 **…**

 **…**

 **Nah... normal chapter will do...**

 **...**

 **Oh right... *Makes the creepy smile* reviews please...**


	17. Story 2 Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: Disclaimer is on holiday! All praise Disclaimer!**

…

 **Oh wait... eh... whatever...**

* * *

Faceless 2-8

Dargon (Jack of Dragons) POV

I decided to prank those of Blue Rose. How? Well...

"What is this?"

Yeah... well... I made a lot of dresses...

"Why are we putting them on again?"

"It's payment for your equipment. So stop complaining and change. I still have a lot of them..." well actually the most fun ones were already tried...

"*Sigh*... just where did you get them?"

"Some bought, some made by me, some by my friends..."

"And why are there only dresses?"

"Not only, it's just that I like to imagine myself as photographer... and you look good in them... well some of them at least..." I said while using [Recording Crystal]. Good alternative to holo-phones, tablets and other stuff. Can think of them as old 2D cameras. The 3D cameras are quite cumbersome in fantasy setting, and making the normal cameras is quite hard, as they must be produced manually, just like everything that was not in Yggdrasil... so my chariot of 'Fire and Brimstone' won't be completed for quite some time... oh well... at least I can make it... however for making complex electronics/machinery, like the engine or camera, I need my automaton engineer form, I dubbed it N/X-17 or Nexus for short... well it's quite weak compared to the Snake as it's more of a crafter.

"Really now..."

"Yep! Besides it's some sort of apology from you for the 'accident' earlier." those idiots attacked me when I landed near the Adventurers guild. Oh it was so fun.

…

* * *

Sometime Earlier.

Dargon POV

I was just flying to the capital... well teleported and flew over the walls actually, but that's details... so I was flying over the walls when some asshole shouted "Demon!" and tried to take aom at my knee... so I just conjured arrow and threw it at his knee... well one more guard for the kingdom then. So I landed in front of Adventurers Guild and was almost immediately intercepted by few adventurers, amongst which were Blue Rose, which was under geared after the demon 'invasion'. So I was 'surrounded' and had to answer some stupid questions until I conjured the same blade as the Lakyus currently had and a golem which wielded it. Their faces were hillarious when she understood that it was me who created her current sword...

…

* * *

Present time

Dargon POV

"How could we know that you are not an enemy?" was question of the leader Lakyus.

"Arthur should have said to you that I'm a dragon, so it's your fault of not recognizing the glorious me! OK now turn around. Yep. Good. Also try this one." with such words I conjured another dress. Oh when I get back to Nazarik I need to create some sort of model agency... with proper 'dress' Neuronist will be even more... disturbing... also Albedo is quite good at sewing, which is quite strange... at least she made me portable hugging pillows...

…

* * *

Meanwhile in the Baharuth Empire

* * *

Smiley POV

Oh it's so fun with that group! However I need to work...

"Momon... maybe we can take a break?" he looked at me... well I think he looked... with that helmet it's hard to understand...

"What for?"

"Like going to the market to look for some merchandise and understand what's considered common and rare? Do they have fridges or mess kits? So... consider it a recon mission?"

"*Sigh*... you'll stop nagging me then?"

"For a while..."

"Then go..."

"Nah man together! Make it a date for Nabe!" I like the look on her face when I tease her...

"After the meeting with Fluder."

"Ha-ah... OK..." oh right we're here for the magic caster Fluder Paradyne... good pawn...

time skip...

"Yay Market!" we are now in the Arwintar the capital of Baharuth Empire...

"Could you not be so childish?"

"What's fun in that?" I said looking around... "Yay! I found fridge!" I looked at the small container which had a crystal in it... "Hey it's a cooling box right?" I asked the merchant.

"Yes this one can-" and he started blabbering about the origins of this thing and how much stuff can enter it... which was not much in terms of stuff and a very boring lecture, aside from the figure Boastful Sage... well... I bought it along with a hairdryer... sort of...

"Why did you buy it again?"

"Honor the deceased Sage... he was probably a Player from Yggdrasil..."

"And for real?"

"... impulse?" he sighed again "Come on! Don't tell me you don't want this stuff! Oh right let's go for the food stalls!" despite having quite weak taste perception in this body I still can store food in the inventory... and eat it later... "Hey is that Arena? Let's go there!"

"You go, we will go to the inn."

"Your loss then!" I said running towards the FUN!

…

* * *

Time skip...

* * *

…

It was boring... no really... I fought as a magic caster... ALONE! And the contestants were way too weak! What's with this idiocy? First round I won quite fast just by casting [Fireball] and after the tank of the group was hit... and flew a bit, smashing into another one of his group, they yielded...

Second group I engaged in melee and... just threw them around the arena...

Third were just knocked unconcious and the fourth was the dude with chick elves... well elves were slaves and had cut ears so not much fun fighting them... as for the swordsman it was more or less fun... just he was knocked out from the second kick... After which other contestants yielded to me without a fight... which gave me quite a lot of money... by their standards...

"*Sigh*... hope some tavern is nearby..." I said as I walked around the capital sightseeing... I noticed tavern with the funny name of 'Singing Apple Pavilion' and ordered the drink... fortunately they had cider... as I drank it there was quite fun spectacle... elf chick... or half elf... argued with some strange idiot about something... seems like the dude started trouble, so I threw now empty mug at him "Shut up asshole!" now the mug had splintered upon the contact with his face.

"You! Do you know-"

"Want to fight go to arena... too bad that killing there was forbidden... oh right let's go outside where you can tell me about your 'achievements' and I can slowly kill you to get rid of my stress..." his face was quite fun to watch.

"I-"

I got up from my stool and quickly came to him "Hey what do you say? Will you be the sacrifice?" with such words he stumbled and fell on his ass "Come on... if you are strong I at least can have some fun! Those weaklings in arena... *Sigh*... just make a move so I can initiate 'self-defense' and kill you." by the looks of his he nearly pissed himself...

"Wait... I don't want any trouble..."

"Smart... now scram..." I said and got back to my seat. "Hey one more... and do you have any scrambled eggs? Oh right how much for the broken mug?" bartender just looked at me with amazed looks...

"Sorry no eggs, but we have sandwiches. For the broken mug one silver." giving him silver I said.

"OK. Then make three and repeat the drink." while I waited for the order that elf walked to me.

"Why did you do that?"

"He was noisy, and as I had a bad day I would prefer that idiots keep to themselves." she looked strange...

"Bad contract?" contract? Adventurer? Me?

"Ha-ha-ha-ha... no not contract... arena..."

"Lost bet or fight?" seriously...

"If I lost the fight it would be at least interesting... morons yielded in the final round..." she looked amused.

"Final round? Your comrades?"

"Nah opponents... just because I broke one guy they forfeited their battle..." drinking another mug and stuffing the sandwich in mouth I ordered pointing at mug "Another one please."

"You won the fight?"

"It's not fight if it is boring... just punched guy in the face... and boom. I won... *Sigh*" while I was drinking another mug door opened and guy, with two swords hanging from the belt, entered.

"Have you heard of the todays arena winner? He was alone and won most of the fights knocking out his opponents in a single punch or kick!" looking at him was quite funny. "In the last round group facing him just forfeited!" noticing me he asked. "Are you here for our services?"

"What? Are you mercenaries?"

"... so you are not... why are you here though?"

"Tavern. Food. Drink. Maybe drunk fight if there will be volunteers... so are you mercenaries?"

"No we are 'workers'. We are like 'private' adventurers."

"Mercs then." I drank another mug. "Name's Smiley. Pleasure to meet ya." and I stuffed last sandwich. Turning around to the bartender I said "Repeat both."

"Hekkeran Termite. Our group is named 'Foresight'." I chuckled. "Something funny?"

"Yeah... name... 'Foresight'... can you see the future?"

"Well... you will drink another mug of cider."

"Right! How did you guess?"

"It's 'Foresight'." I again chuckled "Actually it's the only alcohol that served here."

"Seriously?" I drank another mug "Well it's tasty and I don't like beer... at least that I tasted in the Kingdom... rough taste... good only for getting drunk..."

"Some of their beer is not bad."

"Nah... well maybe... I just more into sweets. So what do you do? Hunt monsters?"

"As I said we are like adventurers, but more diverse."

"So escort, exploration and monster extermination for the private sector?"

"Sort of."

"So you are mercenaries. At least not bandits... oh do you know where in the Empire could be some bandits? I'm bored and want to fight humans instead of monsters, and arena was... boring."

"You fought there?... wait boring?" I think he just had a lamp over his head "Were you fighting there?"

"Yeah... one-punch-man of the day." will he get a hint?

"... You? Creeper?"

"I'm Smiley! See this?" I motioned on mask. "I smile while slaughter my enemies. So I am Smiley. Really now that guys decided on making a fun of me... at least they had funny look on their faces."

At last he get it...

"You mean-"

"Yeah... todays champion... wish there were more strong opponents..."

"They had orichalcum team in the finals!"

"I noticed. Even that grumpy disciple can withstand few punches from me... and he is considered 'Admantine' type. He is not able to put a fight against me or anyone else in our group... *Sigh*" I think blew his common sense...

"Adamantine? Disciple?"

"Yeah... that black peach group."

"Haven't heard of it."

"They are called 'Darkness'. It's joke about the name of Momon. If you write it in the language of the country I came from, it's very similar to the writing of 'peach', so that's why such a nickname."

I think he just laughed...

"Really?"

"Yes... why?"

"Just that I heard about the 'Darkness' team, and they helped to defeat the demon invasion in the kingdom, but-"

"Arthur and Ba'aal drew away the demons, but not killed all of them, as that idiot wanted to save the hostages... and saved only every fiftieth person... *Sigh*"

"There was a rumor of three warriors... Arthur Pendragon, Ba'aal and... Smiley?" said the dude in platemail and a mace.

"Yep. Well good thing about that is I can fight them later..." OK... now they are staring at me. "oh right I need to demonstrate one of the summons we used that time... [Summon: Blood Angel]" and the blood figure with three eyes spawned. "See?"

They are quite dumbfounded... while they just watched the Angel, door opened and a girl walked in.

"Hello. Sorry I'm late." and looked at my piece of 'art'.

"Umm... hello? Who is this man?" and she pointed at the Angel...

"It's a summon of mine, Blood Angel." now she looked at me...

"But you don't have mana... how?" she can see it? Let's play a prank. I removed the ring and... she vomited...

"Arche you alright?" elf quickly came near her, and then Bulk came there. I just looked at them...

"What are you?"

"Hey I'm offended you know? Not even care to introduce and start on insulting my beautiful self." I mocked her a bit. "Well let's start with me. I'm Smiley. God of mischief."

…

* * *

Arche POV

"Hello. Sorry I'm late."

When I entered the tavern where we usually stay in I noticed some strange figure standing not far from my comrades. "Umm... hello? Who is this man?" I asked looking at the figure... now my eyes got more comfortable I could see it more clearly... wish I haven't. It was covered in blood and muscle tissue, had wings and three eyes... I then tried to look away and noticed another person sitting on the bar stool. He looked at me smiling.

"It's a summon of mine, Blood Angel." How? I can't sense any mana on him?

"But you don't have mana... how?" then he pointed at his finger, where I could see the ring, and he took it off... I was assaulted by nausea and vomited... he had too much mana... much more than my teacher had. "What are you?" was the only words I can muster, before my stomach continued to empty itself.

"Hey I'm offended you know? Not even care to introduce and start on insulting my beautiful self." he then made a reverence. "Well let's start with me. I'm Smiley. God of mischief." That's not Possible! "I'm currently on break though." and he put the ring back on his finger. "So again question what's your name?"

"Arche Eeb Rile Furt." I said when I could finally stop the continuous vomiting. "Are you-"

"Nah I'm on vacation. Well... more like I just decided to go out a bit, as I don't have any responsibilities, just as other gods."

"What gods? What do you mean be God?"

"Well you see there are no true gods I know of. I had stumbled upon a what I presumed was god, but then it was just another Divine. There are difference between Divines and Gods. Divines are powerful beings, as you can guess I'm also Divine or Ascended which is basicaly the same, just that Divine are mostly named when those idiots have followers. Ascended are the same, just without worshipers. In power there are no difference. Divine and Ascended have the same power actually. Despite the popular belief Divine don't give you any blessing if you pray to them. There are also gods, but there are some problems. See the so called gods you worship are actually Ascended... well actually Divine, but there are no difference as I already said. Gods... well... fake gods are Divines. True gods I haven't met yet. Maybe they are also Divines, or they are really almighty beings which need faith instead of food."

"I don't understand."

"Well I am Ascended. I don't have any worshipers, however before I had them. I was called at that time God of Mischief and they usually made me look that summon, as I used them as messengers, just in golden color. But that was quite a long time ago..." too strange...

"If you are a god then why do you eat?"

"Simple. I like food. And drinks. It's just that I prefer to enjoy life. Yes I don't need food, water or sleep and never feel exhausted, but... I like it."

"Are you for real?"

"OK... let me show you then." I have a bad feeling about this...

…

* * *

Jack POV

I used [Time Stop] and slightly rearranged them while adding some new features to them. Now this girl had quite funny dress over her clothes, elf had a lute in her hands, bearded guy now had chicken on his head and the Hekkeran had painted mustache and beard. When the time moved on they had amused looks.

"Sufficient?" I said while looking at them from the celling. The only one who had indifferent look was bartender. He just looked at me and filled mug with cider...

…

* * *

And again sometime later.

* * *

…

This group 'Foresight' was actually hired by some noble to search the ruins... yeah our home Nazarik... so I teleported there with Momonga, while the Pandora Actor took his place as Momon.

"Hey dude I met quite funny group, so I will make them my disciples."

"Wait... what group?"

"One of the divers we use as testing subjects."

"Which one of them?"

"The 'Foresight' group. They are fun."

"Others?"

"Um... if you can spare the elves. They are slaves to that prick." I pointed at the one called their 'Master'.

"What? No more?"

"Others will be used as experiments or whatever you want, just let the people I choose live... or at least be in condition for the resurrection."

"*Sigh*... will do... what about-"

"Almost finished. Nexus and Dargon almost completed the machine, so you will have your Homunculus body soon."

"What level will it be?"

"Don't know. Will try to make it as high as possible."

"What about-"

"Listen I need to complete it first and then test it. If everything will go as I predicted then you could try that dragon steak." and so we talked about some stuff while we waited for the intruders...

…

* * *

Skip the time again...

* * *

…

Well... the group with grandpa was left on the surface and was killed by 'Old Guard', the group of the blue beetle got killed, while he and some other men from his team found themselves at the 'hospitable' Neuronist... even by my classification she is scary... especially that look that she gives me or Ainz when we meet her... the 'Master' was killed by Hamuske, while his slaves were given some food while they wait... it was fish, as they encountered lizard training ground. That leaves us with 'Foresight' as they now at the Colosseum entrance... I changed myself to my original faceless form and waited for their entrance while sitting in the waiting room with Ainz.

...

* * *

Narrator POV

"We are outside? Maybe we can use flight magic to escape-"

"TOOOOOH!"

A figure jumped from the balcony of the VIP box, in time with the voice that had interrupted Arche's words.

The figure somersaulted in mid-air as it descended from a height that seemed roughly equivalent to a six story building, making people wonder if it might have wings as it gracefully landed upon the ground. There was no magic at work here, only pure physical ability. Even the rogue Imina had her breath taken away by the perfection of the movement.

The figure who had absorbed the impact with a mere flexing of its knees smiled brightly.

Before them stood a young dark elf boy.

The long ears which emerged from amongst the golden strands of his hair twitched slightly, giving rise to a glorious impression like that of the sun.

He was fully dressed in a suit of tight-fitting, light leather armour, made from jet black and deep crimson dragon scales, over which he wore a white vest embroidered with golden threads. A coat of arms was sewn onto the breast of the jacket.

Seeing his heterochromic eyes, Imina let out a gasp of surprise.

"—Ah!"

"—The challengers have arrived!"

The boy spoke into the rod-like object he was holding in his hand, and his amplified words resounded throughout the arena.

The arena trembled and shuddered in time with the boy's bright and cheerful voice.

Looking around, it seemed that the golems which had remained motionless so far were stomping on the ground to make noise.

"The challengers are four reckless fools who have invaded the Great Tomb of Nazarick! And, facing them is the master of the Great Tomb of Nazarick, the Supreme King of Death, Ainz! Ooal! Gown-sama!"

The portcullis on the opposite side of the arena rose upwards at the same time as the dark elf's voice rang out. From the darkness of the path beyond, a being stepped into the light. In a word, it would be skeletal.

A crimson radiance flickered within the eye sockets of the white skull.

It was dressed in a gown-like vestment, and because there were no muscles where the robe was cinched about the waist, it appeared too skinny for belief. Judging by the lack of weapons on hand, it was probably a magic caster of some kind.

"Ooh! And walking in behind him is our Guardian Overseer, Albedo!"

The members of Foresight held their breath as they saw the woman who followed behind like a servant.

She was a peerless vision that surpassed even the 'Beautiful Princess' of Darkness. Hers was a comeliness that could never be reached by human beings, and two horns curved out gently from both sides of her forehead. At her waist were a pair of black wings. They looked so realistic it could not possibly have been artificially created.

The arena quaked with stomping, as if to welcome the debut of these two new entrants, before turning into thunderous applause. It was a reception befitting the arrival of a king.

The two people approached 'Foresight' amidst the thunderous applause from the surrounding golems.

"—I'm so sorry," Arche muttered. "We ended up like this because of me."

What would follow was probably going to be the most grueling battle Foresight would ever have faced. In all likelihood, one or more of them might die. Arche probably felt that they had been plunged into such a dire circumstance was because of herself. Without her debt, perhaps they might not have accepted this task to go investigate a tomb they so obviously did not know enough about.

But then—

"Hey, hey, what nonsense is this kid babbling?"

"Yes. Taking on this work was a group decision. This isn't your fault. Don't you think we'd still have taken it even without your personal problem?"

"That's how it is, so there's no need to be worried."

Hekkeran and Roberdyck smiled as they spoke, and Imina patted Arche's head.

"Well then, although planning is hopeless at this stage, we should still have a discussion. Arche, can you identify that undead?"

"—Seeing that it seems intelligent, perhaps it's an upper-class skeleton-type?"

The skeleton in question, Ainz, waved his hand before them. The movement looked as if he was wiping something.

The sounds disappeared. In an instant, the golems' movements stopped, and once more they were subjected to the almost deafening silence. Hekkeran bowed sincerely to Ainz, who was slowly turning to face them.

"Firstly I would like to apologise, Ainz Ooal…dono."

"…Ainz Ooal Gown."

"My apologies. Ainz Ooal Gown-dono." **  
**Ainz stopped and raised his chin, as if he were waiting for an inferior to continue.

"We wish to apologize for entering your tomb without permission. If you can find it in your heart to forgive us, we will gladly offer the appropriate compensation to atone for our transgressions."

Time passed in silence. Then Ainz sighed. Of course, as one of the undead, Ainz had no need to breathe. But he did so in order to get his message across.

"Is that how you do things where you come from? After someone else eats in your home and leaves waste behind which sprouts maggots, would you actually show him more mercy than a swift death?"

"Humans are not maggots!"

"They are the same. At least, they are to me. Or, not—perhaps humans are even lower than them. If a maggot is born, the fault lies with the fly. You, however, are different. You were not forced along, nor did you have any particularly compelling reason to come here, but purely for the sake of greed, you attacked a tomb which might have had people living in it, with the intention of plundering its treasures!"

Ainz's laughter echoed through the coliseum.

"Ah, do not take it to heart. I am not blaming you. It is only natural for the strong to dominate the weak. I have done it myself and I do not consider myself an exception from this rule. It was precisely because there might be someone stronger than me that I was on guard… Now then, the time for idle banter is over. In accordance with the principle of the strong feeding upon the weak, I shall claim one thing from you."

"No, actually, there's a—"

"Silence!" Ainz declared in a voice which allowed no interruption. "Do not upset me with your lies! Now then, you shall pay for your foolish mistake with your life."

"What if we had permission?"

Ainz froze. Apparently, that had gotten through to him.

Hekkeran was surprised that a single sentence could have had such a great effect, but of course he did not let it show on his face. Just when all seemed lost, a ray of hope had shone through the darkness. Clearly, he had to seize it. But then...

"Hey don't forget about me!" said figure in the grey armored suit. "You guys just stormed off without me!"

"Next time just get yourself ready earlier." was exclamation of the Albedo.

"Oh come on you're not my mother! Besides I was busy with your project... well that will help you with your ultimate goal." scratching his head the figure added "Should be complete in a few days..."

Such carefree attitude was quite out of place. Which did not disappear quickly.

"Jack... what do you-"

"Oh Intruders! Hi!" it then said in quite cheerful tone. "What are you doing here?"

"As I said we got a-"

"Nah not some nonsense like 'that figure asked us to say hello'. I mean really. Who gave you the task to infiltrate our home?" then the atmosphere was quickly deteriorated to that of despair for the group. "Be quick or you deaths won't be clean."

"We had a powerful-"

"Companion?" he then seemed to be lost in thought "... oh right... adamantine ones? They are weak." thinking some more he added. "So what is your answer? Remember if you lie your fate will be worse than death."

Then the group said something that was thought impossible to believe.

"It was god of mischief Smiley." which brought laugh from the gray figure.

"Really? Hey Smiley know this guys?" and then the creature in the black leather outfit with creepy smiling mask emerged.

"Hey are you that funny bunch? What was that... oh right 'Foresight'?" he then teleported near them. "Hey can you guess what I ate today?"

"Sweets?" was answer of Hekkeran.

"Right! You remember. But you didn't have permission to barge in my home and start stealing stuff, so you need to be punished... Ainz they will be under my jurisdiction from now on... OK?"

"Only after I-"

"Cool! Thanks! Come on guys we need to make you into normal thieves not some wannabes. Oh right punishment... try not to die, OK?" and so they were knocked unconscious by the magic caster. "OK they're knocked out, so... Pixie make them see their worst nightmares..." with such words small sparkling figure emerged out of the thin air.

"Sure..." said fairy with a sinister smile...

* * *

…

 **A/N**

 **Sorry got lazy and just copycatted the part of 7th volume...**

 **Quick info on Nexus**

 **Name: N/X-17.(Jack Automaton)**

 **Alias: Nexus.**

 **Racial levels: Automaton 10, Construct 10, Synthoid 5, H.I.V.E. 5, Deus Ex Machina 5 total 35.**

 **Job level: Gunner 10, Engineer 10, Magic Engineer 10, Commander 10, General 5, Magic Gunner 5, Shifter 5, M.A.F. (Drones) 5, Artificier 5.**

 **Status: HP 100; MP 50; PHY ATK 50; PHY DEF 70; AGI 65; MAG ATK 35; MAG DEF 80; Resistance 100; Special 100.**

 **Constructs are machines that able to use magic, but not able to restore it passively. Can only restore mana while resting.**

 **Synthoids can restore mana passively and by consuming spells targeted at them.**

 **Deus Ex Machina are the ultimate Automatons. They have some sort of hive mind with connected Automatons, robots, drones etc. therefore automatons need commanding jobs in order to evolve into one.**

 **H.I.V.E. racial allows for one magic auto factory of small size (Humanoid types), medium (creatures with size of a car or higher), and big (Few stories size). One of the** **prerequisites for Deus Ex Machina upgrade (evolution). In case of biological creature allows job [Spawner], spawning the lower tier creatures of similar race.**

 **(M.A.F.) Magic Auto Factory is job for hive units for production purposes. Small ones have drone production, Medium have Automaton/Robot, and big ones have mechas, around 5 meters in height at max, but with a lot of weaponry. Each one need resources for production, and having the bigger size doesn't restricts you to build smaller constructs. Like big MAF can create all drones, robots and mechs, medium creates drones and robots, while small only drones.**

…

…

…

 **What happens in author's head...**

" **Guys we need narrator!"**

" **Ain't we the almighty 'Narrator'?"**

" **Nah we mean another one."**

" **Why this ones are not sufficient?"**

" **We're inside one head so we only has two arms!"**

" **Actually three!"**

" **That one's not working!"**

" **No it's working... just..."**

" **What?"**

" **It's for perverted things..."**

"" **...*Sigh*...""**

" **Then we need to-"**

"" **Shut up number 7""**

…

 **At least it would be fun... if it were true that is...**


	18. Story 3 Chapter 1

**…**

 **"Hey is somebody there?"**

 **"No,why?"**

 **"Oh... OK..."**

 **…**

* * *

Faceless 3-1

~Shortly after the 'shieldcracker' accident...~

Jack POV

After I learned of Dragon Kingdom existence I decided on going there in my dragon form...

"I'm still thinking about the future relations-"

"Conquer them and be done with it!"

...But...

"It's not that simple." as he said. You see the idiots of Slane actually tried to brainwash me! Me! Of all the creatures that assholes tried their luck on ME! Well... it's not gonna be pretty for them... but now...

"It's simple! Nuke their capital and everyone else will surrender!"

"It will be too troublesome. So my answer is no."

"UH! Fine! But when you'll think of something let me know!" with such words I decided to postpone my travels... I still needed to make the 'Cloning Vat: Homunculi' so he can just spend a night with Albedo... she is worse than me! … actually she's yandere... so... it's a miracle that she didn't explode earlier... that time was actually quite fun... succubus tried to rape a skeleton... how did she want to do it though? Oh well...

"Snake!" I shouted as I entered the BHHQ. "How's the newbies?" this time I decided on actually training someone... not just being 'teacher' 'cause I said so...

"Arche wants to speak with you." oh...

"Who's it?"

"Magic caster. Female, short blond hair-"

"Ah the 'magic eye' girl? Where is she now?"

"Sixth floor. She's now training in the arena with lizards."

"Kay! Let's go!" I still haven't updated their gear, so they are still with this toothpicks... Emerging in the middle of arena I looked for Zenberu. He's the most noticeable lizard. And quite good fighter too.

"Zenberu! Where's the greenhorns?" Lizard, who had a lot of free time and access to some interesting literature, by the looks of his, turned and kneeled.

"Lord Jack. They are resting after the exercises. Do you wish to summon them?" he's quite fun actually... just not when I'm Faceless... somehow he fears me...

"Nah... just point in their direction." and he pointed at their location.

When I got there they were discussing something...

"Hey 'Cidersight'! Arche's here? She wanted to discuss something?" the girl in traveling cloak, short blond hair and staff stood up.

"Yes! ..." she kneeled. "... Yes, lord." oh right...

"Hey! As Smiley's disciple you don't need to kneel in front of me. Just in front of Ainz will do. And guardians." looking at them I asked. "So why did you want to meet me?" it seems like she hesitated...

"It's about my sisters... can I bring them here? Will they be safe?" sisters?

"Sure, just your group will be responsible for them."

"So I can?" after I nodded she smiled. "Thank you lord Jack."

"Just where are they?"

"They are still with my parents..." she looked grim...

"They are in the capital... Arwintar my lord."

"I said I am Jack! Seriously I hate when someone calls me lord. I hate those nobles! They are just compost for the plants! And even then they are of low quality!" oh right I am the anarchist in this form... sort of...

"Yes!... um lo... Jack?"

"That's better! Now you and will come with me to fetch the me... younglings!" nearly said meatbags... "[Gate]" and so we began our quest for glory... reunite the family...

…

* * *

Arche POV

As I stepped through the [Gate] I found myself near the 'Singing Apple Pavilion'. It was nighttime so I casted [Night Vision] on myself, despite having properly lit streets.

"Where we go now?"

"It's this way." I pointed in the direction of previous noble district.

"OK. Lead the way." so I lead...

Lord Jack is actually quite strange. He despise nobles for their snobby attitude, however that is all. He don't care if you of common birth or a noble, poor or rich, strong or weak. He is quite friendly unless provoked...

With such thoughts we came to my family mansion...

"Hey what's the name of your sisters?"

"They are twins Kuuderika and Uleirika. The-"

"We've arrived?"

"Oh... yes. This is my family's mansion." I still can't believe that my parents are such-

"Come on. Lead the way." and so we entered I noticed our butler at the front door.

"James? Where are my sisters?" he looked quite troubled.

"They are in their room. The merchants are getting-" he was interrupted.

"Arche let's go... *Sigh* I wish there was something interesting like your parents joined some cult and we had to fight our way in order to rescue your sisters... but this one will do."

"Who are your companion lady Arche? New member of your group?"

"Nah just one of the new employers. She asked for additional accommodation, so here we are, taking her sisters with us." wait... what did he just said?

"May I-"

"No you may not... Arche just be quick, OK?" and he just took the bag out of nowhere...

"Sweets?" he asked while munching on candies...

"No thank you. I'll be quick." and so I've gone to take away my sisters...

…

* * *

Jack POV

Boring! I hoped for something to happen. From what Pixie told me about her parents, while she read her mind to make the worst nightmare for her, they are snobbish nobles with no common sense! Yes I also have quite strange idea of common sense, but they took the cake...

"*Sigh*... she is quite unlucky... and I thought my parents were morons..." that butler... James I guess? He just stood there waiting... "Sweets?" I offered him some.

"No thank you." he is just similar to loyal butler... just the way Sebas was designed...

"*Sigh*" so I munched on the candies alone... "I hope she will be fast... I hate waiting..."

…

After around ten minutes they finaly arrived...

"What took you so long?" I looked at the unfortunate trio.

"Jack we were as fast as we could be."

"Oh don't mind... I'm just a bit grumpy... alright let's go."

""Goodbye James!"" the trio said their farewell in unison.

"Oh... right." I took another bag with gold. "Here are the agreed payment to your parents." I smirked... too bad I have helmet... and placed it in the hands of the butler. "Let's go... it's quite boring standing here." so we set off from the district and when no citizens were in sight I used [Gate] to transport us to the entrance of Nazarik. Looking at the two I said with cheerful voice.

"Here are your new... home? Oh right we need first get you to the sixth floor. First five are not suited for the living..." so we just gone to the sixth floor... and they were assigned the same 'room' as their sister.

"Oh right... while you here train in magic, sword or some other discipline. Here are mostly warriors... and sorcerers... also undead, demons, slimes, insects etc. so try not to freak out." and I left them to their devices... I think Sebas had also new pet... Tesure? Tasare? … I think it was Tsuare... but... oh well never mind...

With such thoughts I travelled to the Black Hands. Where I took the experimental vat and went to the 'Ranch' of Demiurge... with the purpose of experimenting...

…

* * *

Few days later

* * *

…

Jack POV.

Well... the vat is actually a minor success... only minor though... but... now Momonga can at least eat something... however I don't think that these bodies can withstand Albedo's rampage... also...

"Demiurge... we need more biomass. And of higher quality. If not then those two can't have 'bed time' together, as Ainz might die... well this body will be destroyed." joke with this thing is that when the body destroyed it have backlash on the subject that currently used it. Quite severe damage and some sort of debuff... on undead this debuff is not working, but damage is doubled. "I think with this prototype Ainz can be in the body of 40 level warrior..." also good thing about it is that you can use spells and special moves, but they are weaker and cost more mana/stamina/health. "Well... as the project partially completed I need to create a device that will allow Guildmaster to have temporary flesh and blood body while he maintains his stats for the reproduction... and for the sake of satisfying Albedo..."

"With the current device-"

"No it's not possible. This device makes infertile bodies. Yes it can be used for the quick fuck, but for the said reproduction it's useless... however Albedo will be glad... I hope..."

 _[Ainz! I finished the project! However... it's better be cautious with it. Don't let Albedo get you into bed. You will die.]_

 _[What do you mean?]_

 _[If your cloned body gets destroyed subjects get damage and debuff, in case of undead the damage is almost doubled. But the taste and touch perception is working okay.]_

 _[When can I use it?]_

 _[I'll get this into your room. Meet me there.]_

So I got it from 'testing grounds' and moved to Momonaga's room.

"Hey man your joy machine is arrived!" I barged into room where Ainz talked about something with Albedo. "Albedo you need to see it too!" and I took it out of the inventory and placed it in his room.

"This is working, right?"

"Of course it's working... just eats a lot of biomass... so try not to destroy your new body. As I said it'll have quite annoying consequences..."

"Jack is this what I hope it is?" Albedo looked at this vat with quite hopeful eyes.

"Yep. Just don't go all out on Ainz after he possesses the body. This thing currently produces only low leveled bodies, so Albedo if you want to go all out you need to wait..."

"Lord Ainz! Can I..." OK I decided to leave him to his doom...

"OH right... here is the manual! Good luck man!" and I left him...

While I left the room I thought I heard someones shriek, but... I'll just ask them later...

…

* * *

Ainz POV

I made everything that was in manual and started on creating body. I chose it to be similar to my Earth one... when it was nearly complete...

"Ainz-sama..." when she looked at me with such eyes I screamed involuntary... "Ainz-sama... quick change the bodies..." no-no-no-no...

"Albedo get a hold of yourself!"

"Ainz-sama~" I somehow think that it's a bad idea...

* * *

 **A/N**

 **I changed the Nexus jobs a bit...**

 **Oh right... so... R.I.P. Satoru... well R.I.P. The clone of yours... at least Albedo got satisfied... for a moment...**

 **Note to everyone... never anger yandere succubus... or tsundere fairy... bad omen...**

 **…**

 **…**

 **…**

 **I guess they are even worse than PervySageChuck's sister... but I can be mistaken...**

 **…**

 **…**

 **…**

 **Maybe... *sound of baseball bat echoes through the universe***


	19. Story 3 Chapter 2

**…**

 **Um...**

 **…**

 **!3%#$%!?**

 **…**

 **Dwarf started at fifth level actually... shifter skill is starting skill of any new form for faceless...**

 **…**

Faceless 3-2

While the Blood Emperor was readying himself to 'Nazarik', more like a log cabin, Ainz was having a hard time with Albedo, as the cloning vat was successful, and Demiurge by Ainz orders established new government in the forest... and 'Foresight' were training in the lizard village, along with the ex-armed-fingers and a pony... one bored creature tried to understand how to advance a level... as he got bored with only three bodies... and only two more voices in his head...

" _How about we kill the population of some cities?"_

" _Too low exp... if it were trained army of a million or more then possible..."_

" _Oh I know! Let's massacre some nation!"_

" _Too long... and we won't get exp for... oh right...let's make some poisons, bombs and a warhammer, and use our new dwarf body to massacre some village for experiment?"_

" _Poison their supplies, set traps and-"_

" _Knock the shit out of them!"_

" _Yes but there is the problem... we need some remote village with decent population."_

" _Oh! Let's try north of the kingdom. There should be enough material."_

" _It's decided then. Search for remote villages, poison wells and food, set traps and kill them, all in our new form."_

" _If everything goes well use XP potions and destroy some morons... right... this time we won't use summons."_

"" _Agreed""_

" _Operation 'Free EXP'... need Snake for the scouting operations."_

" _OK..."_

" _Will have our faceless form on standby with him."_

Was the discussion in Jack's head. After he found about new body creation slowly but surely he had new personalities formed within him, so they can take control of new bodies without hindering the main one, however it was hard to understand now which was the original... so they didn't care about it. Currently the reaction speed if he had three bodies was around 90% of one, and two had 100%. So in order to get maximum of body functions they decided on using only two for the coming experiment. Faceless and Dwarf 03, as there were two more dwarfs before it, but for outsiders it was Ansalax.

…

North-West part of Ro-Lante kingdom. Rayhedge Village.

This village was quite self-sufficient. It was surrounded by forest with mountain on north and road on south, it had population of almost two hundred villagers... but this village was slowly declining... one of the reasons could be soil, but it was quite rich for the north. Creek, which was coming from the mountain, helped them by providing fresh water and fish. In the forest not much animals lived, but so did monsters, so it wasn't that bad in terms of attacks, at least from monster population. Bandits on the other hand preferred more rich lands to the south, so with bandits there was also not much problems. The only bad thing in this village were taxes. Before this village had almost a thousand humans, but it was over ten years ago. Drafts, increased taxes and famine left only a twentieth of it's original population. So it was harder to live in here with each passing year.

To the east of the Rayhedge there was another village of Linhollow. It was more of a mining village. Once it was just a simple mine but now it had nearly five hundred souls residing in it. What once started as a simple mining outpost now was prosperous village that could become a town in a few decades. It was bought by a fourth son of a merchant because of it's remote location after he retired from adventuring. His name is Emmet Swales. When he was adventurer he risen to a rank of gold adventurer, but with wipe-out of his party and an injury which cost him an eye he started on getting money to buy his own land. Now he was almost sixty years old and still a village chief. In his house lived his nephew. His father along with the rest of the family were murdered by bandits on the kingdom's roads. Only his nephew survived as he was apprentice of a blacksmith in the E-Liberia. But with the death of his parents he was taken in by Emmet. Boy's name was Corey Swales, second son of his deceased brother. Now he was nineteen years old and soon to be married to Alia Milton, daughter of the local blacksmith Olin which moved to the Linhollow from Marshbridge after the death of his wife Farrah from a disease that almost wiped everyone in the village, which was now abandoned and a home to bandits, as it was located in the south to E-Liberia. Little did they know about the Rayhedge and the disaster that struck them...

…

Operation 'Free EXP' phase one, day one.

After the surveying the northern lands of kingdom with the Mirror of Remote Viewing they found acceptable location for the experiment. First was the poisoning of water supply with slowly acting poison. It was compounded by Ansalax when he changed his job to Herbalist, and added to the creek and wells while he had Rogue job and Helmet of Invisibility on him.

Day two.

Ansalax waited in the forest with a set of [Rare] equipment, Warhammer, platemail, boots, gloves, pauldrons made of Adamantine, pendant of regeneration, ring of health and ring of stealth... while waiting he started gathering herbs and when he found animal he killed it.

Day three.

Poison started showing the first symptoms. First to succumb to it were fishermen, then others. Some of the villagers were still 'healthy' so some of them were tasked to ask for help in the nearest settlement, but when they left the vicinity of the village they were killed by dwarf.

Day four.

First death of poison. It was actually a combination of poison, age, stubbornes and bad luck, old fisherman over seventy of age drowned in the creek, which was really bad luck on his side. He just fallen unconscious face down. For dwarf it was quite fun. Especially that the death increased his experience pool by one percent.

Day five.

First death of poison without any external influence. Which followed by the death of six more.

Day six.

Villagers started to fear it's a plaque. Another twenty died.

Day seven.

Over hundred dead. Amongst them was village chief and his wife.

Day eight.

Only six villagers left alive. Dwarf cooked rabbit.

Day nine.

Last villagers died.

Overall results of experiment were one level and around 30% exp more. Because of the silent dispatch of the village dwarf learned Rogue job. Which slightly pissed him off...

Operation 'Free EXP' phase two, day one.

Now it was time for the Linhollow to become history. Again using poison, however this time it was paralyzing one, dwarf, with the invisibility helmet ready and waiting, looked for a way to use poison. Overhearing, by the help of Snake, discussions in the village he learned of the future wedding which will be held in two days, so the dwarf waited... in Nazarik this time, as the Baharuth envoy supposed to be arriving tomorrow.

…

After the 'meeting' and 'discussion' about 'future relationship' between Nazarik and Baharuth Empire it was agreed on making debut of Ainz Ooal Gown and conquering the E-Rantel. But before that Jack had a village to raze...

Day of the wedding.

Dwarf used poison on all the food and water supplies so he can butcher the unfortunate humans. Using the Helmet of Invisibility he added poison, and when he retreated outside of village he put on his equipment and took the hammer. Now he only had to wait...

...

Emmet POV

Now it was my nephew's wedding. I'm already over sixty years old and still not married... my brother married when he was a year younger than Corey, but he had his first kid when he was over thirty. I also wanted to marry, but... our party was wiped and Carra was killed... that was only one time that I allowed myself to be bold and it cost me dearly...

"And now the young couple-" So the ceremony will soon be over and a feast will commence... but I have a bad feeling, so I grabbed my trusty sword and clipped it to the belt... better be cautious...

"Uncle! Why did you leave?"

"I had bad premonition so I decided to-"

"Uncle don't worry. We have guards here, our village is surrounded by palisade so we are as safe as we can be. Besides-"

"Yes you are right... it's just a weak nagging inside my head that it's too good to be true..."

"Maybe you are right and this is a dream..." he then smiled "But even if it is, I'm happy."

I just shook my head and laughed. It's good to be young. So we came back and joined the feast.

…

Ansalax POV

I'm waiting...

*Sigh* the poison should kick in after an hour, so with no much to do I just checked my plan again. First I need to set ablaze the buildings, then make as much people, as I can, gather as tightly as possible, then throw few grenades and after that kill the ones still alive...

…

So the first symptoms have just surfaced, they become sluggish... and they have [Weakened] status, so it's time. Using Flame Crystals, or crystalized fire mana, which some wizards can create, I threw them at the buildings. They quickly engulfed them in flames, and the panic started. I moved to the closest guards smashing them in the ground with my hammer and quickly started on smashing everyone on my way. Too bad my stats are weak, as I in my other forms could kill them without using any item, but I need experience... some guards finally noticed me and I had to fight my way through. It was actually quite easy as my armor completely negated their pathetic attacks. But then another combatant appeared and I was actually pushed back a bit.

"Dwarf? Why did you attack us?"

"I will get my revenge you fucking thieves!" and I smashed the closest guard into ground. Never fight with pissed off Dwarf on withdraw! … he-he-he it's actually fun...

Throwing another crystal at them I moved in for the kill. That newcomer attacked the crystal and was slightly fried, while I killed guard next to him, however before I could strike the burned one, another fighter appeared.

"Uncle!"

Cool... I will call them U and N for short... he tried to hit me with a hammer, but missed and was met by my spiked gauntlet in his groin... I actually wanted to hit stomach, but I forgot about my height... and quickly finished him by bringing the hammer down on his head, which followed by the U dude... after I killed the resistance I continued with massacring the rest of the villagers...

It ended quite simple... another guy was trying to protect, as I guessed, the bride, but was met his end by my hammer, and so the rest of them... Somehow after this confrontation I got Warrior job and Berserker... which shouldn't be possible in Yggdrasil... well anyway I got two level ups for Warrior and one for Berserker... total three levelups and two more percents to the next level...

After the 'battle' I ordered my minions to collect everything that's not nailed down... and deconstruct what we can... we need blacksmith in Carne, are we not?

 **…**

 **A/N**

 **From now on it will be different... sort of?**

 **Well actually... there will be more fights as the Ansalax, but some of them will be as adventurer... eh... sometimes?**

 **Oh right...**

 **Name: Ansalax (Dwarf 03)**

 **Jobs: Shifter 5, Rogue 1, Warrior 2, Berserker 1.**

 **Status: HP 9, MP 1, PHY ATK 9, PHY DEF 6, AGI 5, MAG ATK 1, MAG DEF 4, Resistance 5, Special 7.**

 **Will be more of him later (Dwarf on Rampage! in the... quest for a drink?)**

 **…**

 **oh right... Katze battle...**

 **…**

 **Need to think on that one...**


	20. Story 3 Chapter 3

**…**

 **If you haven't heard of dwarf read previous chapter...**

 **…**

* * *

Faceless 3-3

"You did what?" the words echoed around the hall.

"Hey it's just experiment. I don't think somebody would mourn them." gray figure spoke "Besides no witnesses or survivors. Not like they can trace the attacker. Besides... everything was taken, so they could think it's work of bandits or slavers." he was Jack. And the other creature in black academic robes was his old friend Ainz Ooal Gown.

"Was that necessary? We could experiment on bandits or some other-"

"Better this way. Need to turn completely nuts." mused Jack. They argued about his attack on the Kingdom's villages. "Besides it's safer."

The only one who disagreed with his methods besides Guildmaster was Sebas. Just like his creator Touch-Me he was following the path of justice... and idiocy, as leaving your enemies alive was bound to produce a lot of necessary troubles, unless they were captured or crippled.

"*Sigh* what's done is done..." skeleton was once again lost in thought.

"And now we have some bodies for the summons! So oh glorious leader... chop-chop! Create new knights... or warriors." said Jack transforming into the overlord. "I will also create some!" this form was almost completely resembled Momonga, but without the Eclipse class, as Shifter took it's place. "Now the duo of necromancers will create the army of Darkness... wait a minute..." and another creature barged into the meeting hall.

"There will be trio of undead!" Said robed figure. He was clad in black robes with metallic gloves and gauntlets, in his hands was enormous scythe, it's head was covered under hood, but even if you tried to look at it you would find only mist. It was another form of Jack that he usually called Grim Reaper, or Grimm for short. It was more of a Summoner than normal mage, however being the Wraith he had a lot of racial skills against the living, but against anything non-living he was almost useless, but so anything that relied on physical attacks was of no threat to him. "And we will rule the world!"

"From where did you get such ridiculous idea?"

""It's Your fault Momonga!"" was unanimous decision to blame the skeleton for his mistake in the past. ""If not for your idea I would still be pure-hearted psycho with no sense of life value! But now I want to be a god! However only of mischief, as any other gods have too much responsibilities!""

"Even if you became a god you would just push your responsibilities on someone else!"

""True!""

"*Sigh*... want to try at managing Nazarik?"

""By the power of democracy you are the current guildmaster of the guild Ainz Ooal Gown, even if you propose someone else you still have 41 voice on leaving you at this position! No objections!"" thinking about it the duo added ""Besides you already got ability to possess the blank bodies, which will allow you in some point of time to have kids, so they will later take your place as ruler. Until then make this world into home suited for your descendants!"" the sinister laugh echoed throughout the meeting hall... but was cut short by the question.

"Will you also come to the Katze Plains?"

"Shure! But only as Grimm, they will freakout if another you appeared."

"They will freakout if Dargon appeared... your dragon form?"

"They won't... maybe? Let's check it!" thinking about it he added "Oh and I will be accompanied by undead wyverns! They are around level seventy Death Wyrms." unfortunately for Jack the dracolich wasn't that easy to create, as it was of ninety to over hundred level. They were the bane of any rogue and was quite good at resisting damage, while still having decent attack both physical and magical. If not for his [Creator] job he would have to use his precious experience for just temporarily summoning them. "Good for escort?"

"Yes, now let's work on the army." said overlord and gone to the jail, where most of the bodies were stashed.

While the trio created the undead, Blood Emperor thought about the future, which looked quite grim for him. Kingdom drafted the villagers for the army and was as arrogant as usual.

* * *

…

Time skip

…

* * *

Jack POV

" _So we are here. Katze Plains awaits us... let's enter the portal then?"_

" _Checking. Grim the Reaper is here."_

" _Dargon is here... it's quite stupid as we decided on using only two bodies. Ansalax is near Carne for the farming."_

" _Maybe, but then it's fun."_

" _Agreed. Let's send our envoy."_

" _No we go with them as our escort."_

" _Then you will act as horsey."_

" _... dude you are Dargon, so you are horsey."_

" _Oh right... then let's go with Momonga."_

" _Will you shrink you size?"_

" _Why? You will ride on my back."_

" _And we will be accompanied by riders OK?"_

" _Sure. Get on me..."_

" _..."_

" _Yeah... not in theme..."_

As I chatted with myself we arrived to the chariot.

"Will you come with me?" asked Momonga.

"Nah I will ride on dragon behind you... or better ahead of you? Oh... I will enter with the forces as their General!" which gived me a chuckle from Skullface.

"Do as you like. Mare let's go." and so Mare with the world item on his hands, entered the chariot.

"Aw... I want to create my own chariot of fire and brimstone! Too bad that it'll take quite a lot of time... and creating mechs even more..." if I created the dedicated M.A.F. Automaton I wouldn't have to wait for my chariot... probably... as I thought about it Ainz disappeared in the portal, so I waited with his 'guards'...

…

Yay portal is now open! Now it's my showtime, then the Death wyrms and after will be Pale riders.

""The Black Hands arrived!"" we shouted. And after the exclamation twenty riders with mounts and five hundred death knight followed. Looking around I noticed as the camp stood still...

"Um... guys? Something on my face?" okay... I broke their common sense... "Um... Ainz? Why are they looking so... dead?" oh... it's my passive... turning it off I looked around and most of the troops were... shaking... "Am I that scary?"

"No. We are scary." said I... Dargon.

"Oh right..." behind me the wyverns emerged, followed by 'regular' cavalry... all undead. All had sinister titles... "Hey don't worry... those troops" I mentioned to my wyverns "are with me and others with Ainz." but it didn't help. Pathetic... but understandable as not often you could see the army of death... well more like death squad, but it doesn't matter... probably...

"Hey Grimm I think they think of me as a pet. Could you get off from my back?"

"Oh right... I thought it would be cool..."

"I'm commander of the wyrms, you are the Ainz's support."

"Hey I'm no support... oh right this time I will use spell with him... hey guys do you know what formation kingdom troops have?" they just stared at me before some knight decided to talk.

"Lord Gown, they are your troops?"

"Those on horses are my 'guard', while the wyverns are the Dargon's group."

"Yep as I don't need to fight on front lines..." I looked at him with... tried at least...

"Now we are to wait."

"Soldiers you heard him. Send insults to the enemy commanders and await your turn."

"Maybe send in the pigeons?"

"Why?"

"To shit on them. It'll be fun!"

"Undead don't shit."

"But we will send living pigeons."

"... we don't have them..."

"... then let's play some poker?"

"Sure! I have pokerface!"

"But I can read your mind!"

"I don't have one!"

"... cheater..."

"It's not a cheat if you have pokerface!" so we played cards while waiting.

…

Gambling with yourself is quite boring... no thrill at all... good news though, we will soon attack the kingdom...

"Ainz... What will you use?"

"Ever young." oh... it is [Ia Shub-Niggurath] then...

"Then I will try to use one too!"

"No!"

"Oh... then I will use [Heaven's Downfall]"

"You have access to all spells we know, so why limit to only those I have in my possession?"

"Because it's more fun that way!"

"*Sigh*... alright... I will take on their left wing, while you will take the right."

"Sure! Oh and Dargon will help with fleeing enemies... at least on my side..."

And so the Katze Plains massacre begins...

Ainz used the [Ia Shub-Niggurath]... which used the enemies as sacrifices for summoning the bleating horror. I used [Soul Steal] which is actually my [Soul Reaver] racial skill, while the [Ia Shub-Niggurath] was used for immediate sacrifice of the enemy force for the summoning of monsters, my skill sacrificed the enemy army for [Soul Energy] which I could use for some of my racial spells... or for leveling up... which is why I was in form of a Reaper... I needed to make some experiments on the level ups. Funny thing is that in [Ia Shub-Niggurath] sacrifices were devoured by black goo, while with [Soul Steal] the sacrifices were consumed by glowing strands, which were connected to me... but currently his sacrifices were just kneeling, so the show will be a bit later, while my were already consumed.

" _Dargon quick use recording crystals!"_

" _Already in use!"_

… seems like my other personality is the wannabe paparazzi...

* * *

Narrator POV

The man hailed as one of the strongest in the Empire, one of the Four Knights, Nimble, could only stare in mute horror and grind his teeth in naked terror at the suddenly depopulated wings of the Kingdom's army.

Right wing had glowing strands formed above them, which connected to the every fallen soldier, which soon moved to the Grim Reaper. After they came in contact with him the strands started to disappear.

Nobody stood back up. That was a reality which was far, far too horrible to accept.

But the awful truth could not be described with just these simple words.

Ainz Ooal Gown —this magic caster, all by himself— was a monster who was capable of taking on the nations forged by men and obliterating them in the way that a child would kick down a sandcastle. And his companion was not far away.

That was a reality which was beyond the ability of any words to describe.

The panic enveloping the Imperial army gradually drained away like water. In the end, everyone simply fell silent, unable to speak.

Yet, a strange noise rose up among the silence of the Imperial army's formation. The noise was born of many sounds blending together into a clamorous racket. It was the sound of every single knight gnashing their teeth.

This was the terror born of realizing that the Empire, where they and their families lived, now stood on the edge of extinction, just like the Kingdom.

This was an understanding that if they dared to raise their hands against Ainz Ooal Gown, that same awful magic might end up being turned on themselves...

Under these circumstances, Nimble suddenly thought of something. What kind of expression did a magic caster like this —who could work a sorcery that could slaughter the living in quantities that beggared mortal comprehension— what kind of expression did he have on his face?

Without moving his face, he spied on the monster standing beside him, Ainz Ooal Gown, but all he saw was indifference.

 _'How can this be? How can this be possible? How can someone like him… like this… be so calm? Even after taking 70'000 lives?! Granted, the battlefield is a place of death. The weak losing their lives is only a matter of course. But even so, shouldn't he feel something in his heart after killing so many people?!'_

Regret or guilt would be the natural response. If he felt joy or excitement, that might even be understandable, twisted as such a reaction might be.

However —

 _'Is this indifference some sort of defensive ability to protect his conscience? No, for a monster like this, it must be familiar scenery! Whether it's the pity humans feel for trampling ants underfoot, or some sadistic joy, none of these emotions are present! What… what is this?! Why is this happening? Why does someone like this exist in the world?!'_

"—What's the matter?"

"Aieee!"

His body felt like it was encased in cold steel. In response to the sudden question, Nimble responded with a panicked squeal.

"No-nothing's wrong. That, that spell just now, it was magnificent."

Nimble gave silent thanks that he was still able to speak. More than that — the fact that he could praise Ainz under such circumstances was nothing short of laudable.

"Ha ha ha—"

And what Nimble got in return was nothing more than quiet laughter.

"Have, have I given offense?"

"No, none at all. You said that spell just now was magnificent, right?"

"Y-yes."

 _Was that what he was laughing at?_ The sweat flowed down Nimble's forehead like a river. After seeing the dreadful consequences of angering this person, he had no intention of incurring his ire.

"Please, be at ease. Although I must say, my spell is not complete yet. Now is when the real show begins. After all, when one makes an offering to the Black Goat of the Woods with a Thousand Young, she will reciprocate with a gift of her offspring. Those cute, adorable children…"

"Hey they are quite noisy!.. but must agree an adorable part."

The Imperial knights were the first to see it.

It was expected that the knights, watching from a safe distance, would see it first. Because they felt safe, they dared to peer outside from the narrow slits in their helmets.

After the storm of death had claimed the lives of the Kingdom's soldiers, something appeared in the sky, a jet-black sphere that sent chills down the spine of all who saw it. It seemed to pollute the world with its very presence.

Then, who on the Kingdom's side saw it? It was most likely the troops of the right wing, who had no direct line of sight to what had happened on the other side. Perhaps they sensed something abnormal was going on, but they did not know the details of what had transpired, and as they looked around to find out what was going on, they saw it.

As though their eyes were being guided there, the soldiers of both sides, and the soldiers beside them noticed it. In this way, everyone on the Kattse Plains, who had gathered to wage war, ended up staring silently at the sphere floating in the sky.

The sphere —which resembled nothing so much as a hole in the heavens— was like an opened spiderweb; once one caught sight of it, one could not pull away.

The black sphere slowly grew larger.

Be it fighting or fleeing, no human could engage in any meaningful thought or activity. All they could do was stare dumbly.

And soon — the ripened fruit fell.

Like the laws of the universe, the falling sphere broke apart when it touched the earth.

It burst like a water balloon striking the ground, or perhaps like an overripe fruit doing the same.

It was full of something that spread out from the point of impact. It was something like asphalt. It absorbed the light, like a wave of hungry darkness, and it was sticky and fluid and it swallowed the corpses of the dead Kingdom soldiers.

Informed by some unknown instinct, nobody thought it would end there.

Perhaps it had only begun.

This was the beginning of their despair.

Suddenly, a vast tree grew from the black tar that covered the earth.

No, that was nothing as pleasant as a tree.

At first, there was only a single trunk, but then it multiplied. Two, three, five, ten… they waved in a wind that was not there. What was growing there... were tentacles.

"MEEEEEEHHHH!"

Suddenly, they heard the adorable bleating of a goat. And it wasn't just one goat. The sound of a herd of goats seemed to have come from nowhere.

As though drawn by the sound, the asphalt writhed up, and it gave birth to something.

It was something that was far too strange, too unnatural.

It was ten meters in height. If you added the length of the tentacles, that figure became unclear.

At a glance, it resembled some sort of turnip. In place of leaves, it had numberless black tentacles, and its body was a slab of meat covered in raised lumps. Below that were five legs, like those of a goat's, tipped with black hooves.

Fissures appeared on its body —that thick slab of meat covered in lumps— peeling and splitting with the sound of something shattering. These cracks were not limited to just one area. And then...

"MEEEEEEHHHH!"

The adorable bleating of goats rang forth from those openings. They were savage maws that drooled without end.

There were five of them.

They revealed their spine-chilling forms to everyone on the Kattse Plains.

The Dark Young of the Black Goat.

Born of the super-tier spell "Ia Shub-Niggurath - Sacrifice to the Black Harvest", they were monsters summoned from the deaths of men. Although they did not possess any powerful special abilities, they were outstandingly resilient.

And their level was over 90.

This was a portent of a storm of carnage.

Besides the adorable bleating, so sickeningly sweet and cute that it made people want to vomit, there were no other sounds. That was because nobody could speak, unwilling to believe or accept that the events unfolding in front of their eyes were truly happening. Over 300'000 —or if you counted only the living, 160'000— people were gathered here, and none of them could say anything.

Under these circumstances, Ainz laughed heartily.

"Marvelous. This is a new record. In all of history, I might be the only one who ever managed to call forth five at once. Remarkable. I must give my thanks to everyone who died here today."

Under normal circumstances, every summoning of the Dark Young would only produce one entity, which was itself a cause for celebration. Being able to bring out two was a rarity.

And now, there were five.

Just like a player who was celebrating over beating his own high score, Ainz was overjoyed by the fact that he had set this new record. So what if tens of thousands had died for it?

"Although… it would be better if there were more… is five the upper limit? If I've already reached the spell cap, then this would be quite a feat."

"Let's try it later again... would be fun... wait I can."

"I would prefer if you wouldn't do it."

"Aw... right... we need to see how they massacre the others... Ansalax have it good. He just watching what we are doing here and eating popcorn..."

What happened later was just carnage.

…

* * *

Jack POV

Well... after the [Ia Shub-Niggurath] created those creatures massacre happened. Only handful of the kingdom forces survived, most of the gathered nobles were killed, king however was allowed to flee. And that idiot Gazef just died... *Sigh*... well there were another idiots behind us that trampled their companions to death, but...*Sigh* let's just say it wasn't as fun as I hoped...

"So... enemy army of over two hundred thousands were destroyed... and I got seventy thousands souls! I can use them for experiments!" I really was glad for witnessing such a massacre. Too bad that I could harvest only so much... oh well... Slane Theocracy is still standing so I guess they won't miss one of their cities... maybe... no I guess just city will do... I still need to gather intelligence on their groups and items. I don't want any other surprises. Their capital will have to wait...

* * *

 **~Here is what happened after the conquering of E-Rantel.**

 **So it was the same as what was in the 9th volume, but the confrontation between Ainz and Momon was slightly different.~**

"Hey Disciple!" Was the shout reverberating throughout the E-Rantel "What the fuck is wrong with you?" and Momon, the strongest adventurer alive, was kicked in his breastplate with such force that the building, he smashed in, crumbled. "You are a fucking idiot!.. *Sigh* What did you do that for anyway?"

"I won't allow you to harm innocents!"

"And I'm not harming, Albedo as usual just overreacted... *Sigh* why can't you act like a grown up? Well anyway here is your punishment. You will be enforcer in this city. If there will be riot you must subdue it. I don't care about the way you'll do it, but if the troublemakers won't be subdued in time" Arthur just picked the sword of Momon with his hand and crushed it "I will just destroy everything. Understood?"

"Yes... teacher..."

"Good. Now go help that boy. Albedo!"

"Lord Arthur?"

"No sweets for a week!"

"... Eh?"

 **A/N**

 **… fortunately... or unfortunately the interactions with the main line will come to an end soon...**

 **But... hey it's time for the Dragon kingdom and Slane Theocracy to be... well theocracy will lose not so important city... and... well no spoilers...**

 **Most of you understood (I hope at least) that I copy-pasted almost half of this chapter, so... sorry... but it was needed...**

 **Oh right... review... please... just be gentle? *Shy kitsune glare***

 **Character info!**

 **Name: Grimm the Reaper (Grim Reaper)**

 **Racial: Ghost 15, Specter 10, Wraith 5, Wild Hunt (Reaper) 5, Soul Reaver 5. total 40**

 **Job: Soulmancer 10, Necromancer 10, Summoner 10, Ruler of death 10, Grand Summoner 5, Shifter 5, Spirit Warlock 5, Spirit Manipulator 5.**

 **Status: Health 55, Mana exceeds limit, PHY ATK 0, PHY DEF exceeds limit, MAG ATK 80, MAG DEF 40, Resistance 100, Special 100.**

 **Special: No physical attack. Can't Damage non-living creatures. Can attack all ghosts in melee. Attacking living creatures in melee steals their mana instead of health, until mana available. In case of the mana depletion damage to health is of 1/3 of mana damage, converts health damage into soul energy. Can use spells for health damage.**

 **Description**

 **Wild hunt (Reaper) only ghost type characters can become one. Wild Hunt has four races in them which are Undead (plaque) Demon (War) Ghost (Reaper/Death) and … Dragon types (Wrath). Reaper has access to the soul type spells, becomes impossible to strike by physical means, but also not able to damage the physical objects via touch. Can only influence the living. Holy spells have the normal damage. Any healing spell will restore mana.**

 **Soul Reaver is side job of Reaper. Allows the usage of Soul/Spirit energy for creation of essences. Those essences can be used for creation of magic items, gaining exp, restoring life/mana or in use of some spells. Creation of said items is not included, can only use for spells/restoration if doesn't have Spirit Manipulator.**

 **Spirit Warlock is optional job of Reaper. Allows usage of spirit weapons which steals mana and soul energy. Doesn't grant the ability to create weapons. Increase** **effectiveness** **of soul type spells and lowers the cost of them.**

 **Soulmancer is the prerequisite of the Wild Hunt (Reaper) racial. Manipulates mana into offensive spells targeted at enemy's soul.**

 **Spirit manipulator allows creations of creatures/items from soul essence.**


	21. Story 3 Chapter 4

**…**

 **Changed commander to ruler of death... and mage to... just re read the character sheet if you want in previous chapter...**

 **…**

* * *

Faceless 3-4

Jack POV

Deep in the forests of Albion... Tob... yes...

…

Deep in the forest of Tob... not that deep, but... let's just say it was somewhere... was... I... and I looked at the monument... well... storage...

"Jack!" I heard cheerful voice of Aura. She finished the storage, only some final corrections left...

"Hi Aura. I see you finished the storage area."

"Almost. Some final adjustments left, but it is already suitable for the-"

"Yes good work. Now can you help me? There is one problem... I need to find a secluded area with large amount of living creatures. Not in this forest though, as animals are cute... do you want to help me?" looking at her was quite fun. If she could shine, then she would by now.

"Gladly! What's on your mind?"

"I suppose we act against the Slane Theocracy. Ainz will just have to manage the Baharuth and Ro-Lante."

"Why would we attack them now?"

"Not attack... just make them slightly regretful for their acts... when the time is right Theocracy will be destroyed completely..."

"Are they-"

"They are the one with world item! Those bastards will die..." oh... it seems I hate them... "And so happens I just know what will make them fear me... though I'll need few more days..."

"Then I will await your command!"

"Good... you will help me by destroying their city... actually more like sacrificing the city, but... yes... we will attack the city to the west of their capital... Belhill..." well it was quite a large city, and not far from it were two forts, but... well only city will suffice for now... more chaos...

…

While I waited for my skill [Soul Snatch] to cooldown I created experience essence from the soul essence. And leveled Ansalax a bit... now he was level 16... but I used nine thousand souls for it... which can be considered quite good result if not for the time I spent on making said essence... and I needed to wait for a few days before dwarf could consume more, so I tested rest on the Faceless, which gave me a whooping one level! But for the rest 61,000 souls... I'm A cheat! Level 101! and I got Racial 'Grand Devourer', which I chosen from the other jobs... you see, when the experience cap reached and the jobs are maxed, but you didn't do anything besides leeching the experience you may choose your next racial level... at least I think that's the idea... so this 'Grand Devourer' is actually some sort of expansion for my devourer. Now when I kill someone in close combat I can make them into biomass, which then can be used for some skills... which I got from the trial and error... and now I'm talking to Ainz...

"Ainz! We can level up! But the cost for it is... well... high..."

"What do you mean?"  
"Remember the skill I used on Katze Plains? Well I used the gathered soul energy for creating the soul essence and used it on Ansalax and then on my original... so the limit for consuming is your level multiplied by thousand."

"And? What level are you now?"

"Dwarf is 16 and Faceless is 101!"

"What job did you gained?"

"It's 'Grand Devourer'! And now I can gather biomass!"

"... somehow I don't want to know for what will you use it..."

"So I am currently planing on slight revenge..."

"Against?"

"Theocracy."

"The ones that tried to brainwash you?"

"Yep. Do you want to use essence when I get back?"

"I will be at the Baharuth Empire, so we will talk when we meet."

"Oh... OK..."

And so I moved out to the Belhill.

…

* * *

City of Belhill was located at the western part of Slane Theocracy. It was prosperous city of nearly 400,000 humans, not counting the slaves. Just as the most Slane cities it had six temples and a human supremacy propaganda. Which was one of the reasons for hostile relations between Slane and most non-human countries. Second reason was the slavery. In the distance four figures spoke between themselves.

"Snake and Aura. You will surround the city with your troops. Don't attack or come near the city, as I will start the fire on the outside of it. Demiurge you as Jaldabaoth will attack the city and gather as many people, in the center of the city, as you can. I will also fly around the city killing any strong opponents I can find. Try not to kill everyone."

""Understood""

"For now I will infiltrate the city. Start the Harvest in two hours, it should be evening by then..."

And the figures disappeared.

…

* * *

Jack POV

Infiltrating the city was quite easy... no one will ask you anything if they don't see you... casting illusion on myself so I would look like priest I entered the temple grounds.

"Welcome brother. Are you-" quickly reading his mind I interrupted him.

"No time. I'm here with the news about disappearances of the surrounding villages. We belive it's the work of demons."

"When did that happen? I will escort you to the bishop."

"Thank you brother." ha-ha-ha... so stupid...

I followed him until we entered the main building.

"Your holiness we have dire news. The demons are responsible for the human disappearances..."

Few days ago I ordered Demiurge to kidnap few villages around Belhill for experiments. As you can guess I'm assuming the form of the unlucky investigator.

"They were conducting unknown ritual, but the only thing we found was this." I showed pergament with pentagram... yeah lame, but it will suffice. "On the way back we were attacked by demons and only three of us left alive." there were squad of fifteen idiots. "We were poisoned and two of my comrades succumbed to it. When we understood that the shards those demons threw at us were poison Tirell was already dead, and Jarman was too far gone. Healing magic couldn't save him, so in order to increase chances of the retaliation against the demon scum I cut off my hand which was pierced by shard, but I fear it's already too late." I showed my 'Face' with the black veins on it. The face of the bishop was hillarious.

"Gather the healers! If we'll be quick there is a chance for you to survive." so the plan was working OK for now...

After the healers gathered and started on the ritual... which was quite pathetic I must add... they chanted some stuff like 'O the lords above' and some other idiocy. Seriously? And the most they could do is to make 5th tier cleansing spell... well while they done it I quickly changed into my Grimm outfit and...

"Brother? Are you-" started on stealing the souls... sort of at least.

* * *

Bishop de Lorin POV

We started on the ritual as fast as we could. We already lost a lot of good people. First were the villgaers, then patrols, and now our elite unit was wiped out with Jaeden as only survivor.

"We are ready. Someone bring brother Jaeden here!" I hope he's still alive. He is quite promising young man. In his twentieth he-

"Jaeden? Are you-" Krista asked him, but what came next was unbelievable. Jaeden had only darkness under his hood... when-

"Guah!" she... he killed her?

"Quick restrain him!" but none could move, even me.

"...hungry..." his voice was... changed? He growled? "... tasty..." oh my... "...need... more..." is his arm just grow back? Why is he "... food..." he's looking at me

"Jaeden! Stop!" he can't hear us... "Resist it!" no-no-no-no...

…

* * *

Jack POV

"Hah..." they were killed quite fast... and all in melee, so I could gather as much soul energy as I can. Now... yes I think Demiurge started the invasion. Let's wait here...

…

Boring!

…

I casted illusion on me for making me look like a bishop.

I heard the screams outside of the temple district when I moved out of the temple. Looking around I noticed that city was in flames and a lot of people were gathered in the center of district.

"Bishop what happened?"

"Demons attacked us inside the temple."

"How?" I healed him with [Lesser Heal].

"They had possessed the Jaeden with some artifact." I took the sealing crystal from my 'purse' "Gather as much people as you can in the center. I will try to preform the shield spell. Hopefully we will be able to hold out before the reinforcements arrive."

"As you command." I like those simple minded fellows. If you are higher ranked than them they will follow almost any order you have given. "Gather everyone Bishop de Lorin will use the holy Barrier to protect us!" while they fought with demons in order for buying some time for me to use the 'Barrier'. And then I activated [Soul Snatch]. And everyone was dead.

Demiurge or Jaldabaoth along with the Apocalypto came to me.

"Everything as you predicted my lord." which followed by my chuckle.

"Yep. It was too easy though... I expected some more resistance... well" looking at the gathered 'souls' I continued "How many prisoners did you get?"

"Almost fifty thousand. Will you use the spell on them?"

"Yes but I need three days to rest. I gathered a whooping 300,000 souls! Now to understand the difference between combatants and non-combatants..."

"Your plans are-" again?

"Demiurge... please... stop. I understand that you are happy to serve us, but the plan wasn't ideal. I still think that something not right... there should be more enemies nearby..."

"We checked everything in the vicinity, but found none."

"How much tried to flee?"

"Few adventurers tried to move through our ranks, but all were dealt with."

"Send bodies to Nazarik. I will later summon some undead. Weak ones can be used for food if you like."

"I will tell it to my officers."

"Now let's see what you did with the 'Pasture'" he smiled.

"As you wish Jack."

…

* * *

Meanwhile in the capital news about village disappearances came to the six leaders, and in a few days they were informed of completely destroyed city of Belhill...

When the knights came to what was once magnificent city they were shocked. Now it was only ruins with no mortal soul in sight. Once the center of commerce was now a Silent City...

…

* * *

Jack POV

"Um... where is Skullface?" strange... Albedo is also... "Ah... they are on a date?" so I came into the bar.

"Lord Jack."

"Hi I will have 'Nazarik Special'." I ordered a drink... Nazarik Special is a fun layered drink. It has 10 types of alcohol, and quite tasty. "Do yo know where Ainz moved?"

"I heard he gone to the Arwintar."

"OK... Albedo is with him?"

"No she is in Re-Estize."

Finishing my drink I said my farewells and gone to the kitchen area. Drinks are good, but food is better...

* * *

 **A/N.**

 **Bear with me...**

 **…**

 **No I don't have honey...**

 ***Growl***

 **Oh... OK...**

 **So the thing is... the bear here *Growl* wants reviews.**

 ***Growl*... and mead... dude maybe honey would be better?**

 ***Growl*... alright... salmon? *Happy Growl***

 **Oh right... new stats for Ansalax**

 **Jobs: Shifter 5, Rogue 4, Warrior 4, Berserker 3.**

 **Stats: HP 12, MP 2, PHY ATK 14, PHY DEF 9, AGI 8, MAG ATK 1, MAG DEF 5, Resistance 7, Special 9.**

 **Not final though...**


	22. Story 3 Chapter 5

**…**

 **pft...**

 **…**

 **dragon...*histerical laughter*...**

* * *

Faceless 3-5.

Somewhere in the Dragon kingdom... specifically in the fortress of Dragerditt... General Drittrich was overlooking the battle between the kingdom forces and the beastmen clans... unfortunately for him the situation was quite grim... nevertheless he did what he could... putting his helmet on he moved to the walls, where he can overlook the enemy camp...

"General!" one of his lieutenants addressed him

"Report." he had quite the hedache after the yesterdays news, after which he emptied quite a lot of wine shelfs, and now he had the hangover.

"Beastmen are currently waiting, as you can see. We think they will attack as soon as they receive reinforcements..." the beastmen were quite barbaric in their ways. Instead of constructing siege machines or at least ladders they just stormed with their superior numbers at the enemy scaling walls with their teeth and claws. Therefore the current fortress had a lot of oil for the defensive purposes, as it was highly flammable and made ascending the walls quite hard, as the beasts would just slip on them... listening to his lieutenant, especially in his state, was akin to torture.

"Anything that I don't already know?"

"No sir, nothing."

"Then inspect the soldiers."

"Yes!" and lieutenant Marton set off to inspect troops. He was actually regular soldier not long ago, but because of the death of previous lieutenant, as well as general, sergeant, major, cook and basically most of the troops in his unit, he was assigned to the Dragerditt forces under current General as a lieutenant...

"I wish he hadn't been such a snob." and now he looked at a dwarf who came to the fortress not so long ago. That dwarf was found near the massacred village with a lot of bodies as from the human side, just like from beastmen side.

"Wa'cha looking at?" asked the newcomer. The general remembered the first contact with that strange shorty.

"Ansalax..."

"Yes... you can actually talk after such a marathon? Hah! You could be a fine dwarf I tell ya!" actually the one who initiated the drinking round was Ansalax. It all started just with a cup of wine, at which the dwarf took a flask with something that Drittrich never tasted in his life... "Next time I will get something stronger!" sipping from the flask he then added "Oh and we will also brawl! No good drink would be complete without something like the good ol' drunken brawl!" after which General wished he never met that dwarf.

"I'm not drinking in the coming month... I feel like shit..."

"You are one big shit now Dritt... not many of my friends felt better after jug of this stuff..." said dwarf occasionally sipping from the flask. The stuff that he drank he called absinthe and it was much stronger and tastier than any drink he tried in his life... "Though you barely drunk a bottle of it..."

"Are you ready for the battle?" if the dwarf was half as good fighter as he was a drinker then beastmen was into big troubles...

"*Blurb!* Of course Drittrich! I'm waiting for the chance to get a jerky!" despite the dwarf being impolite, alcoholic, probably the worst cook in the world when drunk and an idiot most of the time, he could not reject the help of that shorty. "Ah! You added the herbs in the oil?"

"I ordered it yesterday. What are those herbs anyway?"

"Good stuff against the overgrown mutts. When you light the oil they would wish for their death." another thing about the dwarf was his sadistic nature and knowledge of different types of herbs. "They will bleed just from the smell of it!"

"Is this safe to us?" general really worried about his soldiers, as even in case of victory he would have to remain here.

"If it would be safe I'd drink that shit, but no. It's not safe. Just don't get near the smoke and fire and you should be safe." the other drawbacks was his shitty sense of humor... just as the one who named the fortress...

"From what did you make that thing?"

"Eh... just some herbs I found around here..." said dwarf scratching his beard. "It's not a drink, so I don't care about the naming.*Blurb*"

"*Sigh*..."

"Dude you're just like Skullface."

"Who is-"

"The old necromancer."

"...Necromancer?!"

"Yep. Funny fella I tell ya!" general could only sigh at the irregularity of the dwarf. "When the attack starts?" and so they waited...

…

* * *

Meanwhile, in Nazarik, certain individual looked at the gathered soul essences and waited for the cooldown end, so he could snatch nearly a hundred more souls from the 'volunteers'. While waiting he started on producing experience essence so he could levelup a bit.

"Snake? Snake!"

"What?" the matte-black thing replied.

"Just checking on you... oh... how did that queen called again?"

"Draudiron Oricurus. She is using the form of a-"

"Yes I remember that she is a loli-baba. Though I'm interested how powerful is she..."

"From what we gathered is her power in, as the maggots say, 'Wild Magic'. Presumably it is similar to your Wild Hunt class."

"If she's a dragon then she may have access to War type spells, and they are quite messy, inefficient and brutish... which is quite fun in it's own way... anything else?"

"She likes to drink." the hooded man looked at Snake.

"Ain't we all Snake, ain't we all..." looking at the status of Ansalax he continued. "It seems that soon the grand battle between the humans and demi-humans will commence... yes it will do." and so he prepared the sixteen units of experience essence and opened portal to the fortress, using invisibility he quickly moved to the dwarf's room.

"Use them." and with such words he disappeared, while leaving sixteen glowing bottles, which were immediately 'drank' by dwarf.

"*Blurp* I love those drinks!" and he got up from the bed to get a snack, as using soul essence on the living will increase their hunger, which never in the old world.

…

* * *

Few days passed and the beastmen had their reinforcements arrived. Now it was do or die for the garrison.

"Soldiers! We now stand against the savages that threaten our home, defy our lands and eat our children!" spitting general continued "Those savages are nothing more than beasts that somehow found a way to walk on two legs. On our shoulders lies the weight for protecting the kingdom! For the Dragon Queen!"

""For the Glory!""

"And a *hic* drink!" was the shout of drunken dwarf.

"Make ancestors proud!"

"*hic* and *hic* the old ones *hic*" among the soldiers was quite a tension as even a dwarf was, as russians called, {pjaniy v zyuzyu}, but because this country was in the other dimension only dwarf knew such an expression. "Let's show *hic* em the power of *hic* hammer!" which was supported by the soldiers, who could not in their right and sober minds disagree with drunken dwarf. As the old saying goes 'if the dwarf is drunk then either we fucked or they are'.

* * *

Alsanax POV

Drunken antics is so fun! And now I'm level 20 after the dose, but...

"Why those suckers don't come?" I asked soldiers.

"They are bringing something..." was a low whispers on my question.

"Look! It's a-"

"Catapult!" ok... so the beasts are not as stupid as they thought... or better to say that we 'helped' them a bit. Would it be fun if those idiots ran to their death?

"Mages! Attack the Catapults! Archers! Support them!" so yeah... they started showering the other side with spells and arrows, but still a few shots from the catapults were made. And they were quite... surprising. First they used the rocks, but later it was bodies, with occasional demi mixed in them. Which were quite fun as I flailed my hammer as a baseball bat.

"Come on *hic* ies I wi*hic* your *hic* out and *hic* you!" yep! Drunken Rampage! Besides me I heard low whistling from soldiers as I stroke the 'projectiles'. "*hic* ers! I *hic* butche *hic* ya!"

When the catapults were finally destroyed they charged... with ladders and ropes... which were again a bit confusing for the defenders.

"Stu*hic* my*hic*! Fire!" as the attackers scaled the walls we ignited the oils... which was immediately followed by-

"What the fuck is that smell?" by most soldiers as they poured down on beasts.

"*hic* thing! The *hic* mutts *hic* scent!" and true to the rules of nature the assault was hindered quite a bit, but the idiots just wailed and were turned into pincushions, flame dancers and minced meat... or blood splatters under my hammer. After the epic fail on their side they started cutting of their noses... well the ones that were already affected, and the others just used something to stuff them... some even burned their noses.

"Get Ready!" yep battle continues!

…

"Ha-ha-ha-ha-ha!" so much death! And everything according to plan! Now as the beastmen entered the fortress and we taken the defensive line in the halls-

"What's so funny?" asked lieutenant... something... now he commanded the troops as a trusted advisor of general, who died fighting the leader of demies.

"Everything! It's a grand battle!"

"Fucking battle junkie! We won't survive!"

"I know! You won't!" and I used [Gate] to quickly move away, while Grimm started the harvest.

…

* * *

Grimm POV

"Now it's time. [Soul Snatch]" and the whole fortress with the beasts and humans was under the effect of my skill. While I reaped the product of my 'hard' labor Snake and co killed stranded beastmen.

…

"By my estimations the amount of soul essence I should get was around 200,000... why did I get almost thrice the amount?" I looked at the gathered essence which was counted at a whooping 500,000 mark... "Well... it's not like it is a bad thing." I mused.

 _[Snake did you manage to get some captives?]_

 _[Yes. Over a thousand, else were killed. Your orders on survivors?]_

 _[Get ten of them to me, others will be used on Demiurge pens. Who's better human or demi-human? Demiurge will have to find out.]_

So... yeah... I got a lot of funny stuff... fortunately I managed to use a bit of magic, so the beasts would enter the still standing humans, which they will kill. They are actually some peasants which were equipped in armor of Draconic Kingdom, so the beasts won't know that the true soldiers were killed by me...

 _[Pandora Actor! Great job!]_

 _[Danke, mein Herr!]_

 _[Ruf mich nicht so an! Ich bin Jack! Verstehe mich?]_

 _[Ja!]_

 _[And stop with the german... no don't stop... it will annoy Skullface, so keep it up!]_

 _[Wie du möchtest!]_

 _[Fortfahren!]_

…

Yep he's fun... now what to do?

…

* * *

 **A/N**

 **Used Google translate! Apologies to native speakers of the languages I used in this fiction...**

 **We're sorry *shattered moon with tentacles sprouting from it on the background***

 **…**

 **Somwhere in Neveada... erm... Lunar base...**

 **"Emergency! The base reactor is overheating! Meltdown Imminent! Meltdown in 198 seconds. Proceed to the emergency capsules."**

 **"Oh fuck! I just finished my chapter! Fucking zergs! How did they found this place anyway?" taking the experimental power armor, the author sighed and started clearing out of his operations base to Mars. "Hope the China still standing..." and blasted the way through the hordes of extraterrestrial rabbits...**


	23. Story 3 Chapter 6

**…**

 ***Coughing in the distance* I hate moondust...**

 **…**

* * *

Faceless 3-6

Deep in the underground tomb of Nazarik one creature, covered in dark mist, flailed around it's hands wildly... it was Grimm, he continued with transforming the souls, which he gathered on the recent battlefield...

While he worked another creature was nearby. It drank, ate and played games, but everything was cut short when...

 _[Anyone? Guys if you can hear me respond!]_ Was the panicked plea for help in the head of those creatures.

 _[Huh? How did you get my number?]_ lazily looking around the white figure asked.

 _[… who?... It's Peroronchino! Momonga?]_

 _[Dude it's me Jack! You also got here?]_ curiously Jack asked.

 _[What do you mean here? Where the fuck am I?]_

 _[Chill out... relax... now what happened?]_

 _[I was playing and respawned in the swamp not far from our Nazarik, but then there was blinding light and now I am standing in some sort of mountains...]_ the birdman started on recollecting the things that happened to him.

 _[… How long ago this light was?]_

 _[… almost an hour...]_

 _[… Dude... we're in another world... and I was here for a few months...]_

 _[… WHAT?!]_

 _[Now don't freak out-]_

 _[No-no-no-no-NO! What the fuck?!]_

 _[Not everything is-]_

 _[I just bought the new game and-]_

 _[Good news then! Welcome to the game! You now can date anyone! Now is the route! What will you do with Shalltear? Will you follow her route, or will you seek for others?]_ was the attempt to cheer up the hentai lover by prank lover.

 _[Where are you?]_

 _[… Nazarik... well one of my bodies at least...]_

 _[What bodies? And-]_

 _[Do you still have the ring?]_

 _[No... I returned it to Momonga when I left the game...]_

 _[Scrolls?]_

 _[Which... ah! I will-]_ before the birdbrain managed to do something, he was interrupted.

 _[Don't! Do you have {Beacon} scroll?]_

 _[… um... how do you access inventory?]_

 _[Just think about the inventory and an item you want to retrieve.]_

 _[… Got it! Yes I have {Beacon} scroll...]_

 _[Now wait a bit... *insert elevator music*]_

Jack quickly gathered the reconnaissance scrolls, and sent the message to guardians about his temporary departure. After telling on of the maids to deliver the news to Ainz, he activated the scrolls he had.

 _[Do it!]_

 _[Roger!]_

Finding the beacon and teleporting to it's location was quite easily achieved, so after the said transportation the

"Do it, do it roger, do it!" now... "Roger! Sing with me!" he looked at me...

"Jack?"

"Nope! I'm a juggernaut!.. nah, it's me, Jack... well one of me that is..." Peroroncino looked quite suspiciously at the newcomer... "Come on birdbrains! You don't recognize me?"

"Your voice..."

"Your voice also changed! So get into the gate! We're coming home..."

"Hear me world! I'm coming home... we're going to Nazarik?"

"Yep... oh and I need to contact Skullface..."

"Why? Something-"

"Nope! It's just that we need to search for others..."

"Momonga is-"

"Here. We freaked out when-"

 _[Jack? Where in the nine circles of-]_

 _[Pero is here!]_

"Quick! He found out!"

"Who and wha-"

"Ainz... Momonga! He got nuts and now he tries to kill me and everyone... nah... he just [Messaged] me."

"... What was that about Ainz?"

"Eh... well... he changed name to Ainz Ooal Gown..."

""...""

"... why?"

"... To find others..."

"Others... you mean-"

"Just an idea... he thought that someone else transported here, so we are searching for players... Oh... right... there were a few players in the history, but the known are either dead or missing..."

"You mean there are unknown players?"

"Yep... but it's just a precaution... I don't want to lose anyone..."

While they talked among themselves they met-

"Shalltear?" they met her on the way to the Peroronchino's room.

"Who... P-peroronchino-sama?" vampire was slightly flustered "You... you are back?*sniff*" with crying eyes she threw herself at her creator "... I thought I would never see you again..."

"... um... dude... your dream come true?" looking at them Jack added "When you 'satisfy' yourself meet us at the Momonga's room..." and so he left the two to their devices and teleported to the throne room...

* * *

Jack POV

Barging into the Ainz's current location I screamed.

"Guess who's back?"

"You already said that you met Peroronchino."

"Did I?" oh right... "... he-he..."

"Something funny?"

"Yep... guess who we met on our way?"

"... you're smiling, so... Shalltear?"

"Yep... they are now talking... probably not only that..."

"You mean-"

"Dunno what you are thinking..." whistling cheerful tune I slowly strolled around the room.

"So I was right... some of the Ainz Ooal Gown members are in the new world."

"Yep, but here is the thing... Peroronchino was transported here few hours ago..."

"Figured." he looked at the paper mountain on the desk "*Sigh* wish I could give those responsibilities to someone else... managing city is a pain."

"Then go play around... what happened with your trip to Baharuth?"

"... they didn't tell you?" oh... I'm intrigued...

"Tell me!"

"I accidentally-" he was interrupted by the Peroronchino who barged into the room.

"Guys! She's alive!"

"Nope, undead."

"No! I mean-"

"That their flavor text became real?" continued Ainz "yes we noticed."

"Especially your joke with Albedo's settings... Don't try to date her Pero."

"Why? What happened?"

"Long story short she's yandere... and in love with Ainz." He now looked at Ainz...

"I Approve! Just don't have a romance on the side..."

"You too?!"

"Hey he's pervert!"

"Yes!.. wait what?"

"Come on Pero... little sister route..."

"... no... she called me father..." I wish I could see his face.

"Don't worry! I found two more loli-babas!"

"Really? Who are they?"  
"One is adamantine ranked adventurer Evileye, she's vampire by the way, and queen of Draconic Kingdom, but she's more like prefer that form instead of adult one. So... in pursue of little sister character you will have only two major routes, while having countless minor/extra and a quite a lot normal major routes, Lakyus is mine though... just as hugging pillows..."

"What hugging pillows? And who's Lakyus?"

"Fluffy, Licky and Huggy... ehm... well... Sarah, Monica and Phibi... my summons... and Lakyus is another adventurer... quite cute one." I shoved him photos of them.

"What the hell is that thing?!" he pointed at Gargaran.

"Another one of the Blue Rose, Gargaran. The twins are Tia and Tina, the short one is Evileye, and on this one is Lakyus."

"... Why do you have those pictures?"

"Punishment!"

"What punishment?"

"For attacking me. I was in my dragon form though..."

"When did you got a dragon form?"

"When I wanted to get Illusionist job. Got dragon of twilight. Can create almost anything while I have mana."

"As usual you are a cheat."

"Nope... you can curse the devs."

"Oh... right... Fuck you Devs!" which was accompanied by laughter from us all.

So we talked about new world, our old adventures and what to do next... long story short, Peroronchino will be tasked with helping Ainz, but first he will go with me to Draconic Kingdom, so he can take a move on the queen...

…

* * *

Few days later. Draconic Kingdom. Capital. Royal palace.

In the throne room, at least what it should be, on the throne, again it should be, sat small child. She was the queen of Draconic Kingdom Draudiron Oucrus, also known as Black Dragon Lord. Currently before her was her royal advisor, who had quite a grievous news.

"Draggerditt is captured by beastmen? *Sigh*... was there any survivors?"

"No my queen. The garrison and surrounding villages were butchered by them. The good news is that it was not without severe losses from the beastmen."

"We need to gather army and recapture the fortress... is it still standing?"

"Yes, but it lost it's value. It was almost destroyed by the battle."

"And the Theocracy doesn't even send their forces despite being paid... *Sigh*" she took a mouthful of wine from her goblet and continued. "What are we going to do?"

"There was a news of new kingdom established by undead, and from what I heard the lich is not aggressive towards the living. Also Baharuth Empire became the vassal state of said kingdom."

"If we pledge ourselves will he help us? And won't it be the same as death?" looking at now empty goblet in her hand she said "It will not hurt to ask for help. Maybe-" she couldn't finish her thought as the palace roof crumbled and a dragon flew into the newly created opening.

"Seriously? Draconic Kingdom and you bastards attack me? I'm a freaking dragon! And you morons don't even have doors fit for one!" the silvery-black dragon complained to no-one in particular.

"Dude... they don't have dragons. Just some idiot liked dragons and decided to name the kingdom after them." said black figure covered in mist.

"Hey maybe they were little? Like really tiny dragons? Or maybe they were just an imagination of some delusional mind?" said figure with wings made of blood. "Or some human tried to fuck a dragon." this statement was met be a sharp glare from the other figures. "Come on! There was a moron that fucked a fucking hog! Hog! And horse statue!"

"That idiot? He didn't. Hey Pero what's your bet?"

"... I like the idea of a horny dragon."

"You mean one of my kind was the one who couldn't resist a quick fuck from some slut?" dragon growled. "... it could be true you know... what are we supposed to do with the princesses in the tower anyway?"

"Wait for a hero to rescue the princess."

"And why would they keep her there? I mean humans are noisy, pampered and greedy. Better to just make a thrall out of them."

"Nope. It's romantic! The princess get in love with a dragon and then the dragon tries to find a way to become human, so they will live happily ever after." the dumbfounded duo of queen and her advisor just stared at them not daring to interrupt.

"Guys we found a... um... human?"

"Princess."

"No, this kingdom doesn't have one... I think it's queen... and that old man is a king? Hey you two! Who are you?"

"I don't think that he's a king. See?" the misty one pointed at the head of the advisor. "no crown."

""Introduce yourselves!""

"Maybe we should introduce ourselves first?"

"Oh... you are right... Pero you first."

"Why am I...*Sigh* My name is Peroronchino." said the creature looking like a human-bird hybrid.

"Good... I am Dargon, the dragon of origin." said the dragon.

"Dude you are twilight dragon."

"Yes and I am the ruler of light and darkness. The origin of life."

"Oh right... I am Grimm... eh... well... I am reaper of souls..." said misty figure.

"And I am Smiley! The... well... just a vampire...*Sigh*... oh right." and the figure vanished only to reappear on the ruined celling with a golden goblet, which was held by a queen "I am Smiley, the god of mischief... your turn to introduce yourselves."

The queen finally regained her composure, and said in sweet voice.

"Hello, I am queen of Draconic Kingdom Draudiron Oucrus. May I know-" she was interrupted.

"Hey drop the act. You reek of alcohol, just as this goblet. We are not into lolis... well that idiot over there actually is."

"They need to have big breasts!"

"That was the reason turning vampire into some sort of-"

"Guys we are still talking with queen... she doesn't feel like human... not completely at least."

"Oh I know! She is actually an old hag with the complexes of the grownup body! So she stays in her childlike form!"

"Or she hates suitors... or her suitor is a lolicon." while the trio argued Peroronchino started on his talk with the queen...

…

* * *

 **A/N**

 **…**

 **…**

 **Don't... door... infected... sleep... peanuts...**

 **…**

 **…**

* * *

 **Narrators Adventures!**

Getting out of lunar base was quite easy, but...

"Unidentified ships detected coming out of hyperspace." yep... I hate when she does that.

"Aya what the hell?"

"Sorry couldn't help it..."

"You're an AI helper! Act like one!"

"No can do." this AI is a pain in the rear! And sometimes front!

"How much supplies did this ship had?"

"Enough for a few months. Why?" so I need to find some inhabited planet, or at least the one with adequate life forms. Those Zergs! And then Chinese! Who could have known that Zergs are real? And that idiots! They were massacred by Necrons! What the actual fuck just happened in this universe?!

"*Sigh*... seriously... they had the most chances of staying alive during zerg invasion, but where did those Necrons came from?"

"From the trans-dimensional rift. It opened near-"

"Yes-yes I know... and that was because of some experiment on Pluto... *Sigh*... at least Doom happened on Pluto not Mars..." yes the scientist slash cultists opened portal on the Pluto, but not to hell... "Travel to the rift... I want to see where does it lead."

"Inadvisable course of action. You need to repopulate Earth and... just joking..." she again showed me the tongue... sort of.

"Screw this shit we're out of here!"

…

I opened my eyes in the unfamiliar place... it seemed like med bay from old movies... or games? Nevermind...

"Doctor Chackvas I think he's waking up..." so... I think...

"Good... Shepard you should captain wanted to talk..." cool... this is all so... like... when... what?

"How are you feeling?" um...

"Good joke Aya could you turn this off?" I stood up, but almost immediately vomited.

"You shouldn't act so rashly-"

"Yes-yes now..." I checked the area with psi-sense, but...

"Um... who are you, where is aya and what happened to my ship?"

"I am doctor Chackvas, you are on board of Normandy of the Alliance fleet. We haven't found anyone else on your ship, and your ship is now orbiting the Eden Prime."

OK... I think the game was called... Mass Effect?

"Yep and you are subordinate of captain Anderson, there is the Spectre dude on board and Joker still has witty humor? Oh and where is Tali or Garrus?" looking around I saw something really bad... "Is this Normandy-1?"

"... How do you know-"

"Normandy-1?"

"It's only one in it's kind."

… shit...

…

* * *

 **A-A/N**

 **What's the name of the capital in Draconic Kingdom?**


	24. Story 3 Chapter 7

**…**

 **Mars... at least it's chilly there...**

 **…**

* * *

Faceless 3-7

While the Peroronchino tried to know the glorious... queen... better... while barely maintaining the sacred rule of lolicons 'Lolita YES, NO touch!', dragon looked around the castle.

"You say that the queen is descendant of a dragon? Like real one?"

"Y-Yes Lord-" said the advisor of queen, but was interrupted.

"I am Dargon the Dragon of Twilight! Being named lord is the most vile insult you could get!" after such words the old man could only sweat buckets and getting as pale as a ivory. Looking at the state of gramps dragon laughed. "Ha-ha-ha-ha! You should have seen your face!"

"Hey Dargon! I think that was a bit of overkill... needed to add some insults like 'puny mortal' or Nabe's favorite 'maggot'! That would knock him out for sure!" said ever cheerful vampire with a smiling mask.

"Or just puff smoke from nostrils." was comment of a ghostly figure. "Seriously though. You could just-"

""Stop preaching."

"Got it."

"*Cough* so... as you can guess, I prefer when I am addressed by my name or by my title, namely Dargon or Origin."

"Actually Void is the Origin, but if you mean life... then sure, why not?"

"Death is the Omega, so bear with it."

"... Skullface is an Overlord not a bear... what about the Old One?"

"... Knowledge?"

"Nope the other one."

"... oh... nope. He's the Evolved. Not a chance."

As the two undead argued the dragon continued breaking the common sense of a human in front of him...

…

* * *

While the freak quartet was breaking common sense of a queen and her advisor...

Cerebrate the Fierce Flash was quite agitated. Mostly because of the drinking habit he got in recent year. Too much stress and the uncertainty of the Kingdom's future made him quite jumpy, so he tried to get the problems seems a bit less stressful by consuming alcohol, but...

"My head..." he was a light drinker. Miniscule amount of Alcohol would knock him out, or make him... "Um... who are you?" do something stupid. "What happened?" he asked himself as he looked at a prostitute that as usual was in his bed after the drink. "Nevermind... *Sigh*" he got dressed in his clothes, strapped his sword in the sheath and tipped for the service. It was not the first time he found himself in bed with a woman. Though he was a lolicon...

As he got into the hall of a brothel he made his way to the manager.

"How was the night handsome?" was the question of Marquerie, the owner of the fine establishment.

"As usual..." was the embarrassed answer of Cerebrate.

"Don't remember?" laughed the lady. "You should drink only after the 'act' Cerebrate.*Stiffed laugh*"

"As you say Mark." bit back the knight.

"Oh no. It's Marquerie for you. You can call me sweety." actually this 'lady' was very 'rough' looking. Even more male like than famous Gargaran.

"Ha-ha..." Cerebrate laughed as he paid for the services. "That's all, right?"

"Oh... you could at least flirted with me a bit... when you are drunk you become so-"

"Don't say it!"

"... wish of a client would be fulfilled Master.*wink*" Cereb just sighed.

As he moved out of the 'Night Seductress' he noticed quite strange behavior of citizens.

"What happened?"

"Dragon... Dragons returned!"

Dragons are quite arrogant creatures, and powerful too. So if it was aggressive towards the kingdom...

"Move!" not even famous Crystal Tear would come unscratched.

…

* * *

As he neared the castle he could see the guards planning something, servants running around and...

"Hey there human. I have a question." was the terrifying voice of a dragon. "Who raped who? Dragon raped human or a human raped dragon? I can't understand how queen was born. Also it's interesting who was male and who female... Are you listening?" Cerebrate was stupefied. _'Holy shit. Dragon. Here. And did he just said he would rape me?'_ was the nervous questions of the knight.

"Dude... you just had to do it again..." the figure in dark-red outfit with creepy mask said. "He probably only heard 'rape', 'human' and 'dragon'. Like the maid." the figure shook it's head. "Or guards..."

"Or like Pero. I can't believe he thought that I am the same horny bastard as him!" was the annoyed exclamation of dragon. "I mean yes... I would probably spent some 'lonely' nights in a company of fair maidens, but..."

"You prefer hugging pillows." said another figure clad in black smoke.

"They are cute! And cuteness... IS JUSTICE!" as he said that the shout came from the throne room.

"LOLIS ARE JUSTICE YOU HERETIC!"

"NOPE! CUTENESS!"

"LOLIS ARE CUTE!"

"SO DO FLUFFY THINGS!"

"... um... loli is justice..." said Cerebrate.

"HE AGREES! TWO AGAINST ONE!"

"AGAINST THREE AT THE VERY LEAST!" as Cerebrate tried to understand why would the dragon argue with someone else he was called by a misty figure.

"Don't worry about the perverts. They won't change."

"Nor does the show!" said smiling figure. "Popcorn?" he looked at the newcomer. "No?" hiding the popcorn in the inventory he added. "So name's Smiley. The grim looking guy is Grimm and the cuteness obsessed dragon is Dargon, while the guy who is a lolicon is called by Peroronchino. And you are?"

Getting his bearings Cerebrate answered. "I'm Cerebrate. Leader of Crystal Tear. Why are you here?"

"Pero is courting Draudillon... well at least I hope so... he really needs a wife... as quick as he can... if his sister get's the note of his 'adventures' she will castrate him... probably..." said Grimm. "Also we are interested in who is his type of woman. Vampire, dragoness, priestess or his sister..."

"Sister? Wait wha-"

"Oh she's so cute..." chimed dragon. "She's has such angelic voice, pink and loves cute things! Ideal waifu! And she's a slime!" last sentence was quite hard on a psychic of a knight.

"... Slime? What do you-"

"She's a monster! Don't listen to them!" said the birdman. "She is scary! She will try to manipulate you into-"

"-Brother what did you just called cute little me~?" was the voice of a little girl "Little brothers must obey their elder sisters~!" and then the voice was much more sinister "Or you need some teaching?"

"-S-Sis?" the terrified Peroronchino looked in anguish. "Everything is-" but he was interrupted by a crazy laughs around him. Then when laughter got weaker the misty figure said.

"It was me~!" and then in a normal voice. "You should have seen your face... too bad it's under mask... but voice! Oh man!" figure laughed.

"YOU! DO YOU KNOW HOW AM I TERRIFIED OF HER?! SHE CAN'T BE-"

"-Brother~!" snicker died down. "You know it's fun! Besides she's not that bad."

"NOPE! YOU DON'T KNOW-"

"I dated her."

"..." with stupified look Peroronchino tried to understand what was just said. "You... dated... my... sister?"

"Yep... just... well... she's quite strict... so I can understand you a bit, but... she's cute."

"... let's not talk about it..."

""Agreed"" quartet looked among themselves.

"So... how was the engagement?"

"There was nothing like that! And she's not my type either." said Pero looking awry. "Who's the other one?"

"Want to go on a date with Evileye? Or do you want her real name?"

"Lakyus is off limits!"

"I'm more of a flat-chest fan..."

""Which likes when girl tries to masquerade as a voluptuous one?""

"Hey it was a-"

"Your hobbies are quite funny."

"Hey now I'm-"

As the Avian and a dragon were arguing the vampire talked to the Cerebrate.

"As you can see we are a funny bunch of-"

"Perverts!" was the scream of the maid when she noticed the gaze of a certain avian.

"Khm... as I said we are a funny bunch... And we came here in order to get another vassal to the Sorcerer Kingdom."

"What do you mean vassal, and what the Sorcerer Kingdom?"

"Well... the Skullface just managed to get a vassal of Baharuth Empire, which will probably be renamed to Baharuth Vassaldome, and the Sorcerer Kingdom is a place managed by Skullface. He's quite fun actually, but... his wife is something... she's very scary when he looks at other women..."

"Anyway... Cerebrate of Crystal Tear become my disciple... wait... become disciple of a Pervert Lord Peroronchino and seek the grandiose glory of the lolies of this world! He really needs another similar minded person."

"What?! How?!"

"That you are a pedo? Well... queen told us... and don't worry... you are a lolicon, not a pedo... seeing as you didn't get laid with one..."

"How did you-"

"I can see everything... I am the Reaper of Souls. No secrets are hidden from me."

"Can you-"

"Nope she's not interested in you."

"... like completely?"

"Yep."

"NOOOOO!" the scream echoed throughout the castle.

"YES!" the laughter echoed throughout the city.

…

* * *

Smiley POV

Looking at the miserable state of once 'glorious' knight the only thing I could do is laugh.

"Don't worry though. We are interested in what men are her type."

"And how will it help me?"

""It won't!""

Really... picking on him is so fun... but we had a work to do. The queen agreed to our offer and will be entering the Sorcerer Kingdom as one of it's vassals, well more like Draconic Kingdom will be a part of Sorcerer Kingdom, but as the distance between us is quite large it will have the vassal type government... besides Momo has too much work as it is... now we only have to make sure the beastmen won't cause any troubles, so we will subdue them... well I... it's harder and harder to think of ourselves as myself...

…

* * *

 **A/N**

 **Sorry for the wait (if there were some) and for the short chapter... The conquering of the beast nations will be later... probably at the end of the month as I have exams, and I need to get ready for them...**

 **Now... *magic girl act* Reviews please!**

 **…**

 **If you want mass effect joke wait until the march... it will be more of a crossover... with your favorite narrator as a Jack... not the tattooed one though... I preferred Tali anyway... *mumbles about the laws of universe and the inability to become a doppelganger***


End file.
